Situations
by Perlelun
Summary: Prenez plusieurs situations étranges, joignez les et vous obtenez un grand combat entre la jeunesse de Konoha, Orochimaru et ses sbires. Fin pourrait-on dire.
1. Le début

**Auteur :** **Perlelun**

**Titre : Situations**

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je conseille fortement la lecture des quelques lignes qui suivent afin d'assurer une meilleure compréhension de cette fanfiction.

Cette histoire commence lors de l'attaque ennemie lancée sur Konoha par Orochimaru et ses acolytes, lors de la dernière épreuve pour passer ninja classe moyenne. Cependant, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en regardant une AMV sur Neji (_One destiny _réalisée par _Vuldus_ sur la musique de _Nickelback_) qui relate ses combats contre Hinata, Naruto et aussi Kidoumarou. Et mon histoire part de ce combat contre Kidoumarou. Or, c'est un épisode que je n'ai encore jamais vu ou lu. Ne m'en veuillez donc pas si vous êtes plus avancé que moi dans la lecture des tomes de Naruto, j'ai du faire quelques petits arrangements pour pouvoir mettre ce combat juste après le dernier épisode que je connais. A savoir, la troisième épreuve de l'examen chuunin.

Autre info, les notes de renvoi contiennent des explications sur des techniques ou des choses comme ça. C'est donc juste à l'intention des personnes qui, comme moi, ont un peu de mal avec les noms de techniques. Vous n'apprendrez donc rien si tout cela n'a plus de secret pour vous.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je devais vous dire pour cette fiction. J'ajoute simplement, pour la petite histoire, que je pensais, sincèrement, que cette fanfiction ne remplirait que deux ou trois pages… Et bien, cela confirme donc la règle de multiplication par vingt des prévisions de Perlelun qui a toujours été très forte en math… Sinon, le tout est parti de quelques _situations_ dans lesquelles je voulais voir les personnages de Naruto, d'où le titre. Je les ai raccordées entre elles et voilà que je me retrouve avec quelque chose de long et sérieux…

Voilà, reste le disclamer...

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui n'est un secret pour personne.

Un grand merci à Mag pour sa bétalecture ! Alala, que ferias-je sans toi, ma p'tite Mag ?

Le début

Neji avait été rudement blessé pendant son combat contre Kidoumarou. Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha s'étaient réfugiés dans un abri légèrement creusé sous la roche et qui donnait sur une petite clairière.

Les affrontements qui s'annonçaient risquaient d'être délicats. Le combat de Neji et Kidoumarou n'avait pas fait perdre trop de force au groupe de jeunes ninjas de Konoha, mais Neji avait reçu une blessure assez laide et avait déjà brûlé tout le chakra qu'il possédait. Il ne lui en restait que quelques gouttes, juste de quoi respirer et faire battre son cœur. Mais tous ne s'en sortiraient pas à si bon compte lors des prochaines confrontations. Les jeunes aspirants Chunins de Konoha le savaient. Oui, ils _savaient_ parfaitement que leur situation était des plus délicates.

Mais comment tout cela avait-il commencé ?

Comment ? Par une suite de hasards qui auraient pu ne pas être mais qui s'étaient tout de même réalisés, malheureusement ou heureusement, à vous de juger.

Lors du combat entre Gaara et Sasuke, les ennemis de Konoha avaient lancé leur attaque et les combats avaient commencé un peu partout. Un Genjutsuii avait été jeté sur tout le public. Seul les ninjas de classe supérieure comme Kakashi avaient pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Mais Sakura l'avait, elle aussi, remarqué. Dès le début des opérations ennemies, Kakashi et Gaï s'occupèrent de contenir les intrus qui avaient pénétré dans le stade. Kakashi n'avait donc pas pu partir à la recherche de Sasuke qui, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, était parti à la poursuite des trois ninjas du village caché du sable : Gaara, Kankurô et Temari. Sasuke avait pensé pouvoir les rattraper rapidement puisque Gaara avait perdu connaissance et que son frère aîné devait le porter. Kakashi avait donc envoyé Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru à sa recherche avec pour mission de le ramener sain et sauf au village.

Alors que ces trois-là sortaient du stade en direction de la forêt, ils avaient été aperçu par Hinata et Kiba. Ils étaient sortis tous les deux quand Hinata avait eu son malaise lors du combat entre Naruto et Neji. Kiba avait tout de suite vu qu'Hinata ne désirait qu'une chose : suivre Naruto pour l'aider. Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la gravité de la situation. Kiba avait donc invité Hinata à les suivre. Il avait dit ça de manière désinvolte, comme si la petite équipe qui venait de passer était simplement partie manger un bol de nouilles et qu'ils allaient se joindre à eux. Mais il savait, inconsciemment, qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire très sérieuse ; son flair, sans doute.

Après le combat de Neji, Tenten, qui s'était inquiétée de voir l'oncle de son coéquipier se diriger vers l'infirmerie, en avait elle aussi prit le chemin. Elle avait écouté leur discussion de derrière la porte. Après le départ du chef de la famille Hyûga, elle était entrée, non sans avoir laissé un temps de réflexion à Neji. Il avait donc pu rester un instant seul à seul avec son passé. L'attaque ennemie avait débuté quelques instants après son entrée. Ils avaient donc tout vu par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie : le Genjutsu, l'attaque ennemie, le départ de Sasuke, la poursuite entamée par Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru. Neji avait immédiatement fait fi de ses blessures et était parti dans la forêt à la recherche des opposants de Konoha. Tenten s'était fortement opposée à ce qu'il poursuive le groupe, inquiète de l'état de santé de son coéquipier. Mais elle avait eu beau utiliser tous les arguments en sa possession, rien n'y avait fait. Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que de l'accompagner.

Quand aux trois autres, Ino, Chôji et Shino, ils avaient repris conscience lorsque l'illusion générée par l'ennemi s'était dissipée. Cependant, si l'illusion avait disparu, les combats eux continuaient toujours. Mais ils se déroulaient maintenant non plus dans les gradins mais au centre du stade. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la disparition de l'illusion. Non seulement les attaquants étaient trop éloignés pour la maintenir mais il faillait dire aussi que Gaï, Kakachi et les autres ninjas de Konoha qui étaient venus à leur rescousse leur donnait beaucoup trop de fil à retordre pour qu'ils ne puissent se permettre de gaspiller du chakra à maintenir cette illusion. Ino, Chôji et Shino avaient donc repris leurs esprits et compris plus ou moins vite la situation. Voyant le trou par lequel étaient partis Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru, Ino compris qu'une des trois personnes qui avait emprunté ce chemin était son coéquipier. Elle le sentait instinctivement. Tout comme elle avait aussi sentit que Sakura, sa rivale de cœur, sa _meilleure ennemie_, était elle aussi passée par là. Elle avait donc immédiatement entraîné Chôji avec elle sur les traces de Shikamaru. Shino les avait suivis. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte de la gravité de la situation en apercevant un groupe de neuf ninjas du Village du Son qui pistaient déjà leurs compagnons. Ils prirent un autre chemin dans le but de rejoindre leurs amis par un autre côté et de surprendre leurs ennemis.

Quand Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru furent finalement parvenus à rejoindre Sasuke, il allait débuter un combat contre les trois ninjas du sable. Sakura lui avait crié qu'il était fou et l'avait sommé d'arrêter immédiatement. Les trois ninjas du sable avaient profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Pas que Kankurô ou Temari aient ressenti une quelconque peur face à Sasuke. Ils s'estimaient tous les deux capables de le battre. Mais ils n'auraient pas pu prendre le risque de s'engager dans un combat alors que leur frère, Gaara, était dans cet état. La _chose _en lui avait commencé à se réveiller et il n'était pas bon de la laisser sortir. Il leur fallait à tout prix contenir le monstre et ce n'était pas en combattant Sasuke qu'ils auraient pu le faire. Sasuke avait évidemment été contrarié par cette intervention. Mais il avait réussi à retenir sa colère, à grande peine tout de même. Ils avaient ensuite débattu de ce qu'ils devaient faire, chacun argumentant pour sa cause : Sakura et Naruto avaient voulu que Sasuke les accompagne et reprenne le chemin du village. Sasuke n'avait songé qu'à repartir à la poursuite des trois ninjas. Shikamaru, lui, s'était bien gardé de se mêler de la conversation. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient été rejoints par Kiba et Hinata et qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits de combats.

Ces bruits de combat, c'était Neji qui les avait provoqué. Car c'était non loin des autres que Neji avait affronté Kidoumarou. Celui-ci, en acceptant de combattre Neji, avait couvert la fuite de ses trois autres compagnons. Tenten n'avait rien pu faire dans ce combat. Il semblait que seul Neji pouvait affronter cet homme-araignée grâce aux qualités du Byakugan. Le temps que les autres les aient rejoint, Neji avait presque déjà terrassé son adversaire. Naruto, Sasuke et tous les autres, mais aussi Ino, Chôji et Shino qui venaient d'arriver par un autre côté, avaient pu assister, impuissants, à son combat contre toutes ces araignées qui glissaient de leur fil vers lui (technique spéciale de la famille dont descendait cet homme-araignée), ainsi qu'à l'échec de Kidoumarou et à la chute de Neji qui avait utilisé beaucoup trop de force pour ce combat qui suivait de si près celui contre Naruto. Neji avait été blessé. Heureusement, le groupe de jeunes ninjas lui avait porté secours. Naruto avait ressenti un grand respect l'envahir pour son ancien adversaire qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger celle de sa coéquipière.

Voilà comment tout avait commencé. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient engagés dans cette lutte, dans ce début de guerre, mieux valait ne pas penser à comment tout cela avait commencé mais plutôt à comment cela finirait.

Neji avait donc vaincu son adversaire, même s'il avait été profondément blessé. Cependant, Kidoumarou n'était qu'un obstacle parmi d'autres. Il ne s'agissait que d'une victoire personnelle mais pas générale qui ne donnait droit qu'à une courte pause. Et cela, tous le savaient.

Les neuf ninjas qui avaient pisté Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru leur donnèrent rapidement raison. Mais Shikamaru avait déjà prévu leur arrivée. Il avait donc conçu un plan de son cru et ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à les battre. Shikamaru leur tendit un piège dans un piège. Il avait simulé une embuscade en se cachant avec Naruto et Sakura dans les fourrées, à proximité d'un piège qu'ils avaient déployé. Bien évidemment, les neuf ninjas, qui étaient d'un grade supérieur à eux, n'étaient pas assez stupides que pour tomber dans ce piège. Ils repérèrent tout de suite ce qui les attendait dans les arbres, ainsi que le filet posé au sol mais ils firent semblant de se faire avoir. Ils évitèrent parfaitement la chute de bois qu'ils déclenchèrent en passant et, dans ce mouvement de recul, furent pris dans le filet préparé à leur intention. Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru sortirent alors de leur cachette pour leur donner le coup de grâce.

« Ils sont tombés dans le panneau, rigola Naruto. Trop facile ! »

A ce moment, quand les trois jeunes ninjas montrèrent leur position, les ninjas étrangers voulurent rompre les faibles liens qui les retenaient. Mais ils durent bien se rendre compte qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à bouger. Sans pouvoir contrôler leurs mouvements, ils se mirent à dresser leur bras au dessus de leur tête à la manière de ballerine et firent un tour sur eux-mêmes en se tenant sur une jambe. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entrevirent ce qui ce trouvait derrière eux : un jumeau de Shikamaru. Lorsqu'ils eurent accompli un tour complet, ils refirent face à Naruto, Sakura et … un autre Naruto. Le Naruto de droite leur adressa un immense sourire et leur tira la langue tout en ricanant avant de disparaître.

« Vous avez compris ? », demanda le vrai Shikamaru dans leurs dos. « Naruto a assumé mon rôle et, avec Sakura, ils ont fait semblant de vous croire pris au piège et de vouloir vous attaquer toute garde baissée. Pendant que vous reportiez toute votre attention sur eux, je me suis glissé par derrière et j'ai pu vous piéger grâce à ma technique de manipulation des ombres.

- Waah, Shikamaru, y'a pas à dire, on dirait pas mais tu es super intelligent ! », s'exclama Ino en sortant des fourrées avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à les achever », dit Kiba sans grand enthousiasme.

- Ben quoi ? T'as pas l'air content », remarqua Naruto.

- C'est trop facile comme ça.

- Bah … », reprit Naruto. « C'est eux qui se sont laissés prendre. Ce n'est tout de même pas notre faute à nous s'ils sont bêtes. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que vous nous aviez rejoints par un autre côté. Bon, on en fait quoi ?

- Rien », déclara Shino.

- Comment ça, rien ? », s'exclama Naruto. « On ne peut quand même pas les laisser filer !

- Idiot ! », cria Sakura. « Fais un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Shino s'en est déjà occupés pendant que tu parlais ! »

Naruto remarqua alors les quelques insectes retardataires qui rejoignaient le corps de Shino. Les neuf ninjas étaient déjà à terre en train de gémir sans plus pouvoir faire un geste.

« Ils ne sont pas morts. Mais ils ne pourront de toute façon plus se battre avant au moins une bonne semaine. Je ne leurs ai laissé que le chakra nécessaire à leur survie. Si nous les attachons correctement, ils ne pourront plus nous nuire. Le Hokage décidera de leur sort.

- C'est terrible ta technique », dit Naruto avec un petit air dégoûté.

Merci de votre lecture. Si vous souhaitez me laisser une review, je vais faire la difficile mais je vous interdis formellement de ne faire que des remarques positives ! Obligation de trouver un reproche, quelque chose à améliorer ! - Mais pour cette introduction, ce ne sera pas bien dur. Je le sais moi-même, elle est très brouillon. Mais rassurez-vous, cela s'améliore par la suite.

* * *

ii Genjutsu : illusion 


	2. Un jardin

**Auteur : Perlelun**

**Titre : Situations**

**Disclamer** les personnages présents dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

Au fait, comme le dit mon titre, cette fic est tirée de quelques situations dans lesquelles je souhaitais voir tous ces petits persos. Saurez-vous les retrouver ? Chiche ! -

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Un jardin.

Neji avait été transporté sous l'abri de fortune qu'ils avaient battis de bois et de branchages feuillus contre les roches d'une falaise, face à la forêt. Une bien faible protection mais qui permettait au moins de cacher le mouvement de leurs lèvres à l'ennemi et, par là même, leurs futures actions. Hinata s'était assise près de son cousin toujours inconscient. Elle était inquiète, alarmée. Elle pansa les plaies les plus urgentes et appliqua son baume secret sur les autres. Elle prit son cousin contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Il était toujours inconscient.

_« Sinon_, se dit-elle, _Neji-kun_ _n'aurait jamais accepté »_.

Les cheveux de son cousin étaient vraiment très beaux. Elle l'avait toujours pensé. Tout comme elle avait toujours trouvé les siens détestables. Elle aimait beaucoup les longs cheveux raides de Neji. Elle avait très souvent souhaité avoir les mêmes.

Hinata posa la tête inconsciente sur ses genoux. Les autres décidèrent de partir en exploration pour tenter d'apercevoir la position de leurs ennemis. Sasuke avait pu leur expliquer brièvement la situation : Orochimaru, un ninja qui avait quitté le village depuis longtemps, était de retour et voulait sans doute détruire Konoha. Or il savait par expérience, tout comme Naruto et Sakura, qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de ce ninja. Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha partirent pour une brève exploration de l'endroit. Ils devaient vérifier s'ils étaient directement en danger ou s'ils pouvaient tenter de rentrer au village. Ils quittèrent donc Hinata qui resta au camp de fortune pour s'occuper de Neji. Shikamaru resta lui aussi pour veiller sur ces deux-là avec toute la stratégie dont il était capable.

Vraiment, les cheveux de Neji étaient très beaux : longs, noirs à souhait, doux. Hinata passa ses doigts dans les cheveux défaits de son cousin. Shikamaru ne s'en étonna pas pour la simple raison qu'il était trop occupé par la surveillance du camp et la conception de plans en cas d'attaque.

_« Rhaa, c'est chiant, on est vraiment mal »_, râla-t-il en son fort intérieur tout en concevant son trente et unième plan de défense.

Oui, vraiment, pour Hinata les cheveux de Neji étaient les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vus. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en prenait particulièrement soin. Il les lavait quand il le fallait et les peignait ensuite pour pouvoir les attacher. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'y faire plus attention.

C'était en voyant ses cheveux défaits suite à son combat contre Kidoumarou qu'Hinata avait prit pleinement conscience de cette adoration qu'elle portait pour ses cheveux et de la fixation qu'elle en faisait. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Neji avait un visage très aimable lorsqu'il dormait ou était inconscient, comme à l'instant. Il avait même l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Et ses cheveux détachés accentuaient cette impression. Il était si différent du Neji qu'elle connaissait. C'était ainsi que l'envie s'était glissée dans l'esprit d'Hinata.

À ce mot, _envie_, vous pensez sûrement qu'elle est jalouse. Après tout, elle pourrait avoir raison. Neji n'était-il pas reconnu par tous, excepté Naruto, comme supérieur à elle ? Ou peut-être pensez-vous qu'elle va se rendre compte qu'elle entretient des sentiments particuliers pour son cousin ? Pourtant, vous devriez le savoir, Hinata n'a d'yeux que pour Naruto. Et s'il est vrai qu'elle a des sentiments particuliers pour Neji, il ne s'agit que d'un très grand respect pour ses souffrances dues à sa naissance dans la famille parallèle et d'un désir ardent de devenir son amie, une soif aiguë d'être reconnue par lui comme sa sœur. Vous savez bien qu'Hinata n'aime pas les sentiments de haine. Elle a bien raison d'ailleurs. Rien ne dégage une odeur plus écoeurante qu'une pensée de haine ou de mépris.

Non, le désir qui se glissa dans l'esprit d'Hinata était bien différent de tout ça. Il était bizarre, étrange, surtout dans leur situation actuelle, pas très brillante, disons-le. Elle souhaitait coiffer les cheveux de son cousin, en faire quelque chose de beau, de digne de lui qui était si grand à ses yeux, si fort et pourtant si fragile.

Elle le redressa de manière à ce qu'il soit assis et appuyé contre elle. Et dans cette position, elle peigna tant bien que mal, de ses doigts, les longs cheveux de son cousin adoré qui, lui, paradoxalement, la détestait.

_« Sûrement, Neji-kun ne serait pas d'accord. Sûrement, s'il était éveillé, il ne me laisserait pas le tenir comme ça, ni lui coiffer les cheveux », _pensa la timide Hinata.

Comme toujours, elle doutait. Mais elle avait bien raison. Jamais, en temps normal, elle n'aurait osé demander à Neji la permission de toucher à ses cheveux. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait fait, la réponse était toute trouvée. Non, non et non, jamais Neji, qui détestait la famille principale, n'aurait accepté de confier ses cheveux à sa cousine.

Quand Hinata eut terminé de démêler les cheveux avec ses doigts, elle les passa par-dessus l'épaule droite de leur propriétaire et commença à les tresser.

Cette longue natte épaisse n'allait pas avec le visage sévère qu'arborait le Neji éveillé. Mais elle correspondait parfaitement au visage calme du Neji endormi. Pourtant, Hinata jugea qu'il manquait encore quelque chose pour parfaire la coiffure. Il fallait ajouter un contraste à cette chevelure noire, autre que la peau claire de Neji. Alors, Hinata alla cueillir quelques fleurs blanches. Vous trouverez sans doute inconscient, si pas totalement fou, d'aller faire une cueillette dans cette situation mais Hinata ne se préoccupait plus des ninjas qui attaquaient le village. Elle avait oublié qu'elle risquait de mourir à chaque instant. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était son œuvre, les cheveux de son cousin. Ses fleurs, elle ne se leva même pas pour les récolter. Elle utilisa simplement un sort qu'elle avait appris, une technique qu'elle seule selon Kurenai avait jamais eu l'idée d'utiliser ou de développer.

Shikamaru se retourna et vit sans trop de mal que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus dans le sombre abri de feuilles. Il était dans un champ remplis de superbes fleurs blanches. Au loin, il voyait quelques arbres parsemés dans une plaine. Le ciel était bleu alors qu'il y avait à peine un instant, la nuit commençait tout doucement à tomber. Il finit par voir Hinata, assise dans ce décor à la limite du réel, son cousin appuyé contre elle. Une bouffée d'air frais parcourut le champ et emporta des pétales blancs qui s'en allèrent au gré de ses caprices. Hinata cueillit une fleur et la plaça dans les cheveux de son cousin.

« Hinata , appela Shikamaru perplexe.

- Ah ! Shikamaru, tu étais là ?

- Où sommes-nous , demanda Shikamaru toujours aussi étonné.

…Où nous sommes ? Mais… chez _moi _», répondit Hinata comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Shikamaru était étonné. Mais pour Hinata, la situation était tout à fait normale. Shikamaru cueillit une fleur et la tendit à Hinata. Elle la prit en souriant et la plaça avec une extrême douceur dans la natte de son cousin.

« Et si tu m'expliquais un peu comment nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici ? »

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Merci pour votre lecture. Pour ce qui est des reviews, même consignes que pour le premier chapitre J Je sais, je suis exigeante, désolée…


	3. Entrée en matière

**Auteur : Perlelun**

**Titre : Situations**

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Ce qui est de notoriété publique… Isn't it ?J

Remarque spéciale : un double merci à Mag, ma beta-lectrice que j'ai oublié de remercier au chapitre précédent pour tout le travail qu'elle accomplit pour moi. Donc, merci et merci ! -

''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''

Entrée en matière

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les différents groupes qui étaient partis en exploration se regroupèrent dans leur Q.G. improvisé. Neji n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Par contre, Shikamaru semblait plus détendu que lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

« Alors ?, demanda celui-ci.

- Alors rien », répondit Tenten. « Pas de trace de l'ennemi, nulle part.

- C'est comme s'ils avaient disparu dans la nature, reprit Chôji.

- Ouais », continua Naruto qui voulait mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation. « Soit il sont vachement bien cachés soit ils ne sont pas dans les environs et on peut rentrer discrètos au village.

- Je serais vraiment étonné qu'ils ne soient pas quelque part par ici. Il faut rester sur ses gardes », reprit Sasuke en lançant à Naruto un regard pour bien lui signifier que le temps n'était pas aux blagues idiotes.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Rien à faire, ils n'étaient pas en bonne posture. Bien qu'ils soient forts pour leur âge et avaient déjà fait d'immenses progrès, ils n'étaient tout de même pas de taille à lutter contre cet Orochimaru. Le combat qu'avait mené Sasuke contre lui lors de leur première rencontre en était la preuve. Sasuke avait déployé des techniques imposantes et avait cru gagner ce combat mais lorsque tout avait semblé fini pour Orochimaru, il était alors finalement apparu que tout n'avait été que simulacre. Orochimaru n'avait fait que le tester et n'avait pas perdu ses moyens un seul instant. Il avait même résisté à un _Kâton_ qu'il avait reçu en pleine face et qui aurait du brûler tout son corps.

« Hé bien, hé bien, vous me semblez bien découragés », dit une voix doucereuse venant de l'extérieur.

Tous se retournèrent. Sakura frissonna en reconnaissant la voix. Akamaru, le chien de Kiba se mit à trembler et à grogner craintivement. Kiba lui demanda à mi-voix :

« Akamaru, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Woua, woua, wouaf, répondit celui-ci.

- Ah, merde, on est réellement dans la mouise, s'exclama Kiba lorsqu'il eut entendu cette réponse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Chôji.

- Akamaru a sentit un grand danger. Plus grand encore que lorsqu'on a croisé les trois ninjas du village du sable.

- Mmm, ça donne une idée de la puissance de ces types », conclut Shino.

Les neuf ninjas valides sortirent de leur abri de fortune et formèrent ensemble, instinctivement, une ligne de défense pour en interdire l'accès. Ils laissèrent derrière eux Hinata, qui tenait toujours son cousin inanimé sur ses genoux.

Orochimaru se montra enfin, bien planté sur ses pieds, à une hauteur de vingt mètres environ du sol. De tout là haut, il affichait son air sournois sans aucune retenue. Deux autres ninjas prirent place à ses côtés.

« Kabuto !, s'écria Naruto en reconnaissant celui qui les avait aidés dans la forêt lors du deuxième examen.

Le dénommé Kabuto tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés aux portes de la tour où se concluait la seconde épreuve.

« Hé oui, c'est moi... Surpris, Naruto ?

- Un peu, oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce type ?

- Mmm, vu la situation, il semblerait que je sois de son côté…

- Ca j'avais bien compris tout seul ! », s'énerva Naruto. « Ce que je te demande, c'est _pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ tu as choisis le côté de ce salaud ? _Pourquoi_ tu nous as aidés lors de l'examen ? _Pourquoi_ …

- Stop ! Je ne vous ai pas aidés, je vous ai évalués, ne te fais pas de fausses idées ».

Le ton était calme, posé. Naruto baissa la tête.

« Tu me déçois, murmura-t-il les poings serrés, tout en sachant que Kabuto entendait très bien.

- Le monde ne tourne pas selon tes attentes, il faudra t'y faire. Je ne trouve pas que je suis _décevant_. Tu vas sûrement le vérifier bientôt ».

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne supportait pas qu'on critique sa manière de voir les choses.

« C'est ce que l'on va voir. Affrontons-nous et nous verrons qui de nous deux a raison !

- Décidément, voilà bien les jeunes de nos jours. Ils croient tout savoir, dit Orochimaru d'un ton moqueur. Mais dis-moi, Itachi, c'est tout ce que ça te fait de revoir ton petit frère chéri après de si longues années d'absence ? Tu n'as donc rien à lui dire ? »

A cette réplique, Sasuke tiqua. Son _petit frère chéri_ ? Quand à Itachi qui était le deuxième ninja aux côtés d'Orochimaru, il se contenta de tourner dédaigneusement son regard vers Sasuke. Celui-ci lui offrit un magnifique regard rempli de toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'assassin de son clan. A ce regard, Itachi ricana.

« Mon petit frère ? Mais mon petit frère doit sûrement être très fort maintenant. Il ne se joindrait certainement pas à un groupe aussi ringard.

- Ah, ha, ha, bien dit !, ricana Naruto en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. Enfin, quelqu'un qui voit à quel point Sasuke est faible ! Je suis bien plus fort que lui, moi ! »

Itachi fronça un sourcil. Son frère était-il vraiment si faible ? Si ce petit vantard orange était effectivement plus fort que son frère, il n'aurait vraiment aucun mal à le battre. Cela ne vaudrait même pas la peine. Dire qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps pour pouvoir ce mesurer à son frère cadet … Quel gâchis !

Mais tout le monde n'était pas du même avis que Naruto sur les performances de Sasuke. La preuve ? Les deux immenses coups qu'il venait de recevoir sur la tête accompagnés de deux ''_Ne dis pas de mal de Sasuke chéri !''_ venants de la part d'Ino et Sakura.

Les protestations de Naruto, qui ne trouvait pas les coups justifiés, et la méditation d'Itachi furent interrompus par un grand éclat de rire. Orochimaru riait. Il riait certainement comme il n'avait plus rit depuis des années. En réalité, on pourrait même dire qu'il n'avait jamais rit de si bon cœur. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si amusant, si loufoque pour que Orochimaru lui-même rit à ce point. Il apporta la réponse, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, entre deux sanglots de rire.

« Quel grotesque ! Je ne savais pas que les ninjas de Konoha étaient devenu tellement sensibles. Les choses ont bien changées depuis que je suis parti. Depuis quand les aspirants Chuunins se parent-ils d'ornements si futiles et si ridicules ?

Il faisait bien entendu allusion à la nouvelle coiffure de Neji. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le groupe de Konoha se rendit compte du changement auquel ils n'avaient pu porter attention tout à l'heure, trop occupé par le _cas Orochimaru_.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Neji kun, c'est moi qui ai fait ça », s'auto accusa Hinata.

« De mieux en mieux. Tu ne sais pas qu'il te déteste ? Déjà de mon temps, cette haine entre les deux parties de la famille existait. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ait changé. Décidément, c'est de plus en plus grotesque !, ajouta une nouvelle fois Orochimaru qui n'en revenait pas.

- Mais pas du tout, protesta Sakura, c'est très élégant, très joli. Ce n'est pas grotesque du tout.

- Pas autant que vos accoutrements en tout cas, continua Sasuke en soutenant le regard de son frère.

- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Ino. Ces types n'ont aucuns goûts ».

Ils se défoulaient pour évacuer tout le stress qui s'accumulait en eux. Eux, pauvres petits Genins qu'ils étaient, qui se retrouvaient confrontés à deux types surpuissants et à une sorte de serpent sur pattes qui avait réussi à battre leur Hokage - même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Ils avaient donc pas mal de raisons de paniquer. Dans une toute autre situation, ils auraient peut-être chercher refuge dans la fuite mais la situation, justement, n'était pas banale. Sasuke n'aurait pas fui pour tout l'or du monde. Sakura et Ino n'aurait jamais abandonné leur Sasuke adoré seul face au danger, même mortes de peur. Hinata ne désirait pas laisser son cousin blessé derrière elle, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il la détestait. Tenten n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner son dernier coéquipier valide. Naruto non plus n'abandonnerait Sasuke pour rien au monde et n'était pas du genre à fuir un combat sans avoir fait tout son possible pour réussir et s'être battu jusqu'à l'épuisement ou la mort, s'il le fallait. Quand à Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba, ils étaient là et ne comptaient pas abandonner les leurs dans ce mauvais pas.

« Quelle horreur !, continua Orochimaru. Tant des bons sentiments, ça me répugne ».

Il passa sa langue de serpent sur ses lèvres et poursuivit.

« Oui, c'est vraiment répugnant. Penses-tu donc, petite idiote, que le monde tourne grâce à ce genre de choses ? Quelle idiotie ! Il te déteste et te détestera toujours, tout simplement parce que le monde est mal fait et qu'il n'y a pas de place pour ce genre de sentiments. Ah, la solidarité, l'entraide, voilà bien des choses que l'on apprend aux jeunes de nos jours. Toutes ces choses qui ont l'air si belles. Quelle inutilité ! Vous vous rendrez bien compte par vous même que ces mots sont vides de sens. Ainsi donc, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune volonté propre. Ils se laissent dicter leur conduite par ce qu'en disent leurs _aînés_. Quelle déception ! Pensez-vous donc vraiment que ce genre de choses ait une quelconque valeur dans le monde des shinobis ? Réveillez-vous. C'est chacun pour soi. Chacun utilise les autres à son gré ou est utilisé. Mais où est passée votre fierté de shinobi ? »

Ses mots étaient blessants et les plus impulsifs du groupe souhaitaient déjà lui sauter à la gorge. Naruto, lui, baissa la tête. Ces paroles lui rappelaient exactement celles de Zabuza. Mais Orochimaru n'avait pas encore fini son discours provocateur.

« C'est tellement répugnant que ça me donne envie de te tuer tout de suite ».

Hinata se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Peu importait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se calmer, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Les yeux d'Orochimaru la transperçaient de part en part. Elle serra un peu plus le corps de Neji qui, à son grand étonnement se mit en mouvement. Neji, rejeta le bras de sa cousine qui voulait l'empêcher de bouger et se redressa lentement. Toutes ses blessures le faisaient souffrir mais il ne serait resté allongé pour rien au monde.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait laissé sa nature l'emporter et arrosait copieusement Orochimaru de toutes les injures dont était capable le garnement qu'il était. Après la mort de Zabuza et de Haku, il rejetait cette vision du Nindô, la _voie du ninja_, et souhaitait combattre tous ceux qui pensaient comme Zabuza pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord. Il voulait démontrer qu'il était possible de créer sa propre voie. Arrivé au bout de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, il s'écria de toutes ces forces :

« Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Hinata, je te tue ! »

_« Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Hinata, je te tue ! »_

Une voix avait fait écho à celle de Naruto, plus faible mais tout aussi ferme. Les jeunes ninjas qui formaient la ligne de défense se retournèrent pour voir Neji debout, kunai en main, près à attaquer.

Orochimaru fut surpris, comme toutes les personnes présentes, de voir que Neji pouvait déjà tenir sur ses jambes. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je vois,… Le petit Hyûga est tellement affaibli qu'il doit avoir recours à un kunai. Tu n'as plus aucune réserve de chakra n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux donc plus utiliser le Byakugan comme tu l'entends.

- Ca ne change rien à la question, répliqua froidement Neji. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je t'écrase comme le pauvre petit vers de terre que tu es.

- Kss !, siffla l'homme serpent.

- Bravo, Neji, bien parlé, on va lui mettre la pâtée à ce minable », reprit Naruto.

Orochimaru avait tiqué à la réplique de Neji mais se sentait totalement humilié que Naruto, qui venait de mettre ses deux bras derrière sa tête et riait tranquillement, puisse le prendre tellement à la légère.

_« Kss_, petit vers de terre_, hein, me _mettre la pâtée_, … C'est ce que l'on va voir », _pensa-t-il.

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous. Êtres-vous sûr de vouloir me combattre ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je sois si négligeable ?, sourit Orochimaru.

- Que tu attaques ou pas, tu ne pourras rien contre nous. J'ai une super technique secrète ! », répliqua sérieusement Naruto qui avait pourtant gardé la même pose décontractée.

Naruto reçu un grand coup de poing sur la tête. Il venait de Sasuke.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que tu n'as pas de technique secrète. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te rendre ridicule. Si tu n'arrêtes pas, ils vont finir par croire qu'on est tous aussi stupides que toi.

- Mais c'est la vérité !, pleurnicha Naruto en se massant le crâne.

- De toute façon, cela ne changera rien. Si vous n'attaquez pas monsieur Orochimaru, c'est moi qui le ferai ».

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne parmi eux, et peut-être au monde, assez timide que pour vouvoyer aussi respectueusement un ennemi aussi indigne. Hinata s'était avancée au devant de tous. Elle était à présent à moins de cinq mètres du pied de l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait leur ennemi principal. Ses deux index s'entrechoquaient comme à chaque fois qu'elle ressentait de la peur, du stress ou était intimidée.

« Pourriez-vous descendre de là, s'il vous plaît ? Sinon, je devrai aller vous chercher.

- Si je descends, tu vas mourir, tu te rends compte de cela ?

- Peu importe, je suis déjà morte. Je suis atteinte d'une maladie assez grave. En fait, elle est même mortelle. Suite aux coups de mon cousin lors des examens préliminaires, mes organes internes ont subi de nombreux dommages et n'ont pas su se défendre face à cette maladie. Je suis déjà condamnée », sourit tristement Hinata en relevant la tête pour fixer Orochimaru dans les yeux.

Orochimaru sourit franchement. La situation lui plaisait. Les amis d'Hinata, par contre, étaient atterrés. Surtout Kiba à qui elle se confiait généralement et Neji qui ne voulait plus du tout la mort de sa cousine et désirait encore moins en être la cause. Tous restèrent sans voix jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'écrie :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

- Et bien, de toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire donc ce n'était pas la peine de vous embêter avec quelque chose comme ça ».

Et elle continua à entrechoquer ses deux index, et commença même à rougir.

« Désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est de ma faute, à moi et à ma haine aveugle, alors que mon rôle est de te protéger.

- Et puis, tant qu'à mourir si jeune, Hinata, autant mourir tranquillement. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce combat, nous nous en chargeons, continua Sakura.

- _Mourir tranquillement_ ? Et vous vous dites ninjas ? Quelle bande d'incapables ! Être ninja, ce n'est pas _mourir tranquillement_ ! », leur cracha Orochimaru, ne sachant s'il souhaitait rire de cette remarque ou s'en désoler.

Naruto, piqué au vif, répliqua immédiatement pour défendre les dires de sa chère Sakura.

« C'est toi qui n'es plus dans le coup, il est temps de laisser la place aux jeunes et à leurs idées ! »

Sur ce, il leva son pouce en direction des autres pour les encourager et leur assurer qu'ils auraient la victoire. C'était aussi pour lui une manière de dire ''_Cette fois, les gars, on y va, on met le paquet''_.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hinata déploya sa technique secrète. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'illusion ou de transfert de l'esprit. Elle avait apprit à faire ça peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à présent, seul son maître était au courant. Hinata avait développé cette capacité à force de se replier sur elle-même. Elle avait fini par se créer un monde intérieur concret. Avec l'aide de son maître, Kurenai, elle était parvenue à le développer et même à y faire entrer des étrangers. Ils pouvaient donc parler ainsi sans être vus ou entendus de quiconque. Contrairement à Ino qui transportait son esprit dans le corps de son ennemi, Hinata, elle, accueillait dans son corps les esprits des autres.

Ce monde se composait d'un grand champ de fleurs blanches. Les mêmes qu'elle avait placées dans les cheveux de son cousin. Quand ses amis s'y retrouvèrent, ils commencèrent par ne pas comprendre mais Shikamaru se dévoua pour leur expliquer. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Hinata et lui, tout à l'heure, Hinata l'avait déjà invité de la même manière. Elle l'avait transporté là un peu par hasard mais elle avait bien fait. Tout en cueillant ensemble les fleurs qui serviraient à la coiffure de Neji, Hinata lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de sa technique. Aussitôt, Shikamaru avait vu quels avantages ils pourraient en tirer et avec la complicité d'Hinata il avait préparé un petit plan d'attaque qu'il allait leur expliquer.

''''''''''''

''''''''''''

Merci pour votre lecture ! Pour les reviews, la consigne n'a toujours pas changé… J


	4. Composition des équipes

**Auteur : Perlelun**

**Titre : Situations**

**Disclamer : **les personnages, ces chères petites choses, ne sont pas à moi, sinon il ne serait pas écrit Masashi Kishimoto sur la couverture du livre…

Note 1 : merci, mille mercis, à ma chère bêta, Mag pour le travail formidable qu'elle réalise.

Note 2 : merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela m'a bien aidé. Notamment, Ai-sensei and Nade-san a soulevé le fait que la technique d'Hinata ne peut être un Genjutsu sinon les fleurs ne pourraient être touchées. Ce qui est tout à fait juste. Alors on va dire qu'il s'agit d'une technique couplée : beaucoup de Ninjutsu et tout de même un peu de Genjutsu (pour ma crédibilité…). Vous me direz qu'une technique couplée, ça n'existe pas. Ben oui, et alors ? Haku, il fait bien des sceaux à une main, lui ! )

Note 3 : bonne lecture !

'''''''''''

Composition des équipes

« Nous avons peu de temps, laissez-moi vous expliquer le plan », dit Shikamaru.

Tous restèrent figés, regardant l'Hinata-intérieure qui formait sans s'arrêter des signes compliqués et se concentrait de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe.

« Alors … » commença Shikamaru de son ton morne habituel.

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri de Neji.

« Qui-A-fait-ça-à-mes-che-veux ? », s'écria-t-il fou de colère en apercevant finalement le changement opéré sur ses cheveux.

Une Hinata toute gênée apparut devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté où se trouvait la jeune fille auparavant. Elle était pourtant toujours là-bas à composer des signes et à maintenir tout son esprit concentré. Hinata avait simplement dédoublé une partie de son esprit pour pouvoir aller s'excuser auprès de Neji.

L'Hinata qui se trouvait devant Neji se mit à entrechoquer ses index et, tête baissée, elle s'adressa à son cousin les larmes aux yeux et le visage rouge de honte.

« Je m'excuse, Neji-kun. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer ou t'embarrasser. C'est juste que tes cheveux étaient défaits et que… Pardon ! Je m'excuse ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne recommencerai plus !, dit-elle en joignant les mains en signe d'excuse et en baissant encore plus la tête.

- Hinata-sama ?, s'étonna Neji.

- Tu peux tout défaire si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je suis désolée, ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plaît…, continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Hinata-sama… », s'étonna encore une fois Neji.

Il ne sut pas du tout comment réagir aux débuts de pleur de sa cousine. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait tressé ses cheveux. Il réagit donc de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Hinata-sama, je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser ! Tais-toi ! Je déferai ça plus tard.

- Oui, plus tard », reprit Shikamaru. « Plus tard parce que Hinata ne pourra pas nous accueillir ici très longtemps et aussi parce que, si j'ai raison, ces fleurs que tu as dans les cheveux pourraient t'être utiles. Elles viennent de ce jardin où nous nous trouvons actuellement et contiennent donc une partie du chakra d'Hinata. Ces fleurs pourraient bien être un soutien pour toi, Neji. Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as récupéré, même si tu n'es pas vraiment au top de ta forme, il se pourrait bien que cela en soit la cause. Mais ce n'est tout de même qu'une théorie. Bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, passons au plan proprement dit. Nous avons actuellement trois ennemis : Orochimaru, Kabuto et le type qui ressemble à Sasuke.

- Il s'appelle Itachi et c'est mon frère, coupa Sasuke. Il est à moi ! Que personne ne le touche, c'est moi qui le tuerai ! »

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vers Sasuke. Ils comprenaient maintenant les sentiments de Sasuke. Son regard en disait long. Peu importait si Itachi était son frère. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le considérait plus comme tel. Tous les autres furent aussi frappés par la détermination qu'on pouvait clairement lire sur son visage.

Mais Shikamaru ne se laissa pas distraire par cette déclaration. Il avait l'habitude des folies d'Ino, il se dit donc qu'il pourrait bien parvenir à gérer celles de Sasuke.

« On verra. Pour le moment, ce qui compte, c'est de nous en tirer vivant. Il est probable qu'Orochimaru n'attaquera pas en premier. Il délèguera la tâche à ses _assistants_. Soit ces deux-là attaqueront simultanément et il faudra séparer nos force, soit ils attaquent l'un après l'autre et nous avons une petite chance de les battre avec un enchaînement combinant nos meilleures techniques à tous. J'ai observé vos procédés lors des combats ou même en dehors et nous devrions pouvoir nous en tirer avec ça. Par contre, comme je ne sais absolument pas ce dont sont capables nos ennemis, je ne peux pas vous dire quelle stratégie adopter. C'est pour ça que toute initiative est bonne à prendre.

« Sasuke, s'ils attaquent ensembles, il faut absolument que tu ailles dans l'équipe qui s'opposera à ton frère. Ainsi, ton équipe ne sera pas désavantagée face au _Sharingan_. Il faudra aussi que Neji et Hinata aillent dans des équipes différentes afin que toutes les deux bénéficient du _Byakugan »_.

Shikamaru soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Faire les équipes ?… Il avait l'impression de préparer les deux groupes d'une rencontre sportive alors que l'heure était plus que grave. Ils risquaient leur vie et, dans ses meilleurs pronostics, leur chance de réussite avoisinait zéro.

Les autres ninjas du groupe avaient été bien étonné. Shikamaru était en train de les préparer au combat. Lui, ce grand râleur fainéant. Pourtant, personne n'y trouva quoique ce soit à redire. En d'autres situations, la plupart n'aurait pas accepté de voir Shikamaru s'emparer d'autorité du rôle de chef, mais dans le moment présent, cela leur semblait la solution la plus logique. Personne n'avait même pensé discuter ses décisions. Ils avaient tous pu juger de ses compétences de stratège lors de l'examen et savaient donc à quel point ils pouvaient se fier à lui.

« Ino », continua Shikamaru en se tournant vers sa coéquipière. « Tu viendra de toute façon avec moi pour notre combinaison de l'_ombre-possession, les Kage Mane no Jutsu_ et _Shintenshin no Jutsu »_.

Ino se rapprocha de lui. Shikamaru plongea un instant dans ses pensées puis, son choix étant fait, il s'adressa à Sasuke.

« Sasuke, tu iras avec Hinata. Shino, toi, tu iras avec Neji, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé ».

Sasuke et Shino prirent eux aussi place aux côtés de leurs futurs coéquipiers.

« Tenten, ta spécialité est l'attaque par jet d'armes. Sakura, toi aussi, tu te débrouilles pas mal dans ce domaine. Vous ferez équipe. Vous pourrez collaborer efficacement. De plus, les connaissances en Genjutsu de Sakura seront efficace dans l'équipe de Neji et Sasuke. Vous les rejoignez.

« Naruto, Kiba, vos attaques se ressemblent un peu, vous pouvez trouver un moyen de vous coordonner et d'être efficace. Chôji va avec vous. À vous trois vous pouvez faire du bon boulot. Vous rejoignez le groupe d'Hinata ».

Shikamaru soupira avant de se tourner vers Neji. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait parler à un mur puisqu'il voulait lui recommander de ne pas en faire trop. De ne rien faire même si possible.

« Neji, tu as déjà beaucoup donné, tu n'es pas en état de faire plus. Contente-toi de voir ce que ne peuvent voir tes coéquipier. Ça demande déjà suffisamment d'énergie. Quand à toi, Hinata, nous aurons sûrement beaucoup recours à ta technique intérieure donc veille bien à garder une réserve d'énergie suffisante à chaque moment. Bref, tous les deux, vous n'en faites pas trop et vous nous laissez le gros œuvre, même si ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes ».

Shikamaru jeta un regard sur le groupe de jeunes combattants auquel il faisait face.

« En résumé, équipe N° 1 : Neji, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Ino et moi, équipe N° 2 Hinata, sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chôji ».

Shikamaru laissa un temps de silence ponctuer ses paroles. Puis il demanda si quelqu'un avait une objection. Mais tous approuvèrent. Cela étant fait, il fut convenu qu'au moindre problème, Hinata les inviterait de nouveau dans son monde intérieur où Shikamaru pourrait leur faire part des changements. Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura devrait lancer une illusion qui donnerait le change et cacherait leur absence de réaction. Car Hinata ne pourrait pas gérer une seconde fois les deux tactiques seule.

« Bon, tous le monde a bien compris ? … Ok, alors, on y va, conclut Shikamaru de son ton flemmard.

- Ouais ! Let's go ! On fonce ! ».

Inutile de préciser que la dernière réplique venait de Naruto. Bien que cette fois-ci, même des personnes aussi froides que Sasuke, Neji ou Shino ressentaient la même envie : ils allaient foncer, la tête baissée et tenter le tout pour le tout avec les indications de Shikamaru. Après tout, onze Genins comme eux ne pouvaient pas faire moins bien qu'un seul Hokage.

Les esprits des jeunes ninjas de Konoha reprirent leur place dans leurs corps respectifs. Ils se disposèrent selon la constitution des équipes. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le corps d'Hinata, même s'il leur paraissait plus long, n'avait été que de quelques secondes dans la réalité. Ce phénomène s'expliquait par la différence de temps qu'Hinata avait volontairement placée dans son monde intérieur. Elle pouvait ainsi y passer de longues heures qui ne représentaient dans la réalité que quelques minutes. Cela était aussi dû au fait que les pensées circulent plus rapidement dans l'esprit que dans le corps. Il faut très peu de temps pour penser une action mais pour l'acter, il faut attendre que le cerveau ait reçu l'information et l'ait renvoyée ensuite à l'endroit du corps qui est sensé acter le mouvement. N'étant qu'esprits dans le jardin d'Hinata, ce système de transmission cerveau-corps était automatiquement éliminé et le temps d'assimilation s'en trouvait d'autant plus réduit. Ils purent donc entendre la réplique d'Orochimaru.

« Vous êtes donc prêts à mettre vos vies en jeu. Comme c'est amusant. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous décevoir. Je mets à votre disposition deux de mes meilleurs éléments. Cependant, je gage que même tous ensemble contre seulement eux deux, vous ne puissiez pas faire grand-chose. Hé bien, Itachi », dit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. « Voici la confrontation tant attendue. Je te laisse t'occuper comme il faut de ton petit frère ».

Itachi sourit. Ce sourire montrait bien qu'il n'éprouverait aucune pitié pour Sasuke, au contraire.

« Prêt ? », demanda Kabuto à Itachi.

Itachi n'offrit en réponse qu'un sourire peu rassurant pour ses ennemis.

« Et vous ? », demanda ensuite Kabuto aux onze ninjas de Konoha. « Prêts ?

- Bien sûr qu'on est prêts, s'exclama Naruto. Tu nous as trahis, Kabuto, tu nous as trompés ! Pour ça, compte sur moi pour te mettre une méga raclée. Tu vas mordre la poussière, mon gars ! »

Ce fut au tour de Kabuto de sourire. Ce garnement surexcité lui plaisait bien au fond. Dommage qu'il ait choisi le camp des perdants. Mais tant pis pour lui…

Kabuto et Itachi allaient s'élancer quand une voix s'éleva entre les arbres :

« Stop ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Orochimaru ricana et demanda, avant même d'avoir vu de qui il s'agissait :

« Et bien, un autre moustique souhaiterait-il se joindre à la danse ?

- Non, trois.

- Quand bien même vous seriez cent, répondit Itachi, vous ne pourriez lever le petit doigt sur nous. Nous écraserons tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin.

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends », répliqua la voix.

Pendant ce temps de palabres entre Orochimaru et l'homme non identifié, des voix chuchotèrent parmi les ninjas de Konoha :

« Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de renfort.

- J'en doute. Ce serait trop beau.

- Non, impossible ! Cette voix… »

Enfin, sur une branche d'une certaine hauteur, apparurent Gaara, Temari et Kankurô. Gaara avait repris quelques couleurs. Il pouvait désormais bouger seul et n'avait plus besoin du soutien de son frère mais ses yeux reflétaient la folie et l'envie de sang.

« Je veux me battre contre ceux-là, reprit Gaara. Je veux leur vie et leur sang ! »

Ses yeux auraient inquiété les plus courageux. Gaara porta sa main à sa tempe. Sa sœur et son frère ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ce mouvement et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Les ninjas du village du Sable !, ne put s'empêcher de crier Naruto, surprit.

- Dans ce cas, murmura Tenten, nous avons de nouveaux problèmes qui s'ajoutent aux premiers ».

Naruto acquiesça. Effectivement, si comme tous le pensaient les trois ninjas du sable rejoignaient Orochimaru, la balance penchait alors de manière irréversible en sa faveur. Les ninjas de Konoha grincèrent des dents. Il était tout à fait faisable, à eux onze, de battre les trois ninjas du village du sable. Mais s'ils s'associaient avec Orochimaru, c'était sans espoir. Itachi et Kabuto avaient déjà, à eux seuls, plus du double de la force et de la technique des onze jeunes ninjas présents. Mais si en plus, les ninjas de Konoha devaient encore sous-diviser leurs forces, il était plus que probable qu'ils soient trop faibles. Et l'issue devenait plus que prévisible.

« Ainsi, vous comptez vous mêler au combat, demanda Orochimaru.

- On n'a plus vraiment le choix maintenant, soupira Temari en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère cadet dont l'état empirait de plus en plus.

- Tu n'aimes pas te battre ?, questionna Orochimaru de sa voix sournoise.

- J'aime me battre mais pas pour des causes qui ne sont pas les miennes.

- En bref, je t'indiffère complètement, résuma platement Orochimaru de son sourire narquois. Alors pourquoi être venue ?

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, soupira de nouveau Temari. Mais maintenant que je suis impliquée et que je n'ai plus le choix, je vais me battre. Et tu vas pouvoir admirer la manière dont je le fais », lança-t-elle en défi à Orochimaru.

Celui-ci sourit. Il ne demandait pas mieux. A deux contre onze, le spectacle risquait d'être un peu morose. Mais maintenant qu'il avait à son actif cinq pions, le spectacle s'annonçait autrement plus divertissant.

Shikamaru râla intérieurement. Il lui fallait re-diviser les équipe. Il fit un geste discret à Hinata et celle-ci, comprenant, l'invita dans son _elle-intérieur_.

« Il faut refaire les équipes. Retiens bien les groupes que je vais te donner et qui ils affronteront. Tu préviendras une personne de chaque groupe et cette personne se chargera d'avertir ses coéquipiers. Ça marche ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, toi, tu iras avec Naruto. Vous vous occuperez de Gaara. Laisse lui faire le gros du boulot. Comme c'est parti, on aura souvent recourt à ton _toi-intérieur_. C'est chiant mais on n'a pas le choix. »

Hinata sourit. Shikamaru avait beau râlé à tout bout de champ, il était tout de même très volontaire. Elle était aussi contente d'être en équipe avec Naruto. Elle avait toute confiance en lui.

« Ensuite, reprit Shikamaru, tu mettras Neji, Shino et Ino contre le grand type aux lunettes. Sakura et Tenten contre Kankurô. Kiba et Chôji contre Temari. Sasuke et moi nous occuperons d'Itachi. Voilà, bonne chance ! »

Hinata ré-envoya Shikamaru dans son corps et fit passer le message à chaque ninja concerné. Avertis ou pas de leur équiper et de l'ennemi qu'ils auraient à affronter, tous se préparèrent au combat.

Ceux qui connaissaient les nouvelles équipes se trouvaient tous satisfaits de leur adversaire. Quand aux équipes en elles-mêmes, elles satisfaisaient à peu près tout le monde, bien qu'ils avaient tous quelques a priori puisque les futurs équipiers n'avaient jamais collaborés ensemble auparavant.

Les cinq combattants du côté d'Orochimaru s'élancèrent. Tout commençait maintenant. Si les jeunes ninjas de Konoha ne se défendaient pas suffisamment, ils mourraient. Tout simplement.

Au même moment, ceux qui avaient été prévenus par Hinata des nouvelles équipes en avertirent à leur tour leurs futurs coéquipiers, tout en s'élançant déjà vers l'adversaire qui leur avait été attribué.

« Tenten, viens avec moi, on prend celui-là !, s'écria Sakura.

- Shino, Neji, on s'occupe du beau gosse aux cheveux argentés !, annonça Ino, les yeux brillants.

- Chôji, vient, on prend la fille ! », dit Kiba en entraînant l'interpellé à sa suite.

- Sasuke, on se charge de ton frère. Ne fais pas d'idioties. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et n'oublies pas qu'on travaille en équipe, s'il te plait. C'est la galère et le moindre faut pas de la part d'un de nous peut faire pencher négativement la balance non seulement pour nous mais aussi pour tous les autres. Alors, … ».

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Shikamaru en conclut qu'il n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête. Hinata, de son côté, se contenta de tirer légèrement sur la manche de Naruto et de lui dire timidement :

« Naruto, notre adversaire est Gaara.

- Ah ouais ? … Parfait ! », déclara-t-il finalement. « Je vais lui prouver ce que je vaux. Il ne m'aura pas comme Gros Sourcils. Je vais lui prouver qu'il y a d'autres moyens de se sentir vivant que de tuer. Je vais lui montrer moi ce que c'est que vivre ! Let's go, Hinata !

- Oui », acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit geste de la tête.

Et ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers Gaara qui attendait patiemment un adversaire assez fou pour s'opposer à lui. Il fronça un sourcil quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de cet étrange garçon toujours vêtu d'orange et dont le comportement lui paraissait si bizarre, ce garçon qui avait dit posséder lui aussi l'esprit d'un démon enfermé dans son corps. Et pourtant son regard était clair et pur comme l'eau d'une source. C'était ce détail d'innocence qui intriguait le plus Gaara.

''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''

''''''''''

'''''''''

''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''

Merci de votre lecture. Pour les reviews c'est toujours la même consigne. Merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissée une (ou plus). Leurs remarques étaient très pertinentes. Cela m'aide beaucoup et me motive.


	5. Par fierté

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, hé oui.

Note 1 : Mille mercis à ma bêta, Mag. Quand je pense que cela fait déjà des mois que tu m'as corrigé ce texte et que je le poste seulement maintenant…

Note 2 : Et voilà ! Les choses sérieuses commencent. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai classé cette fic avec Neji et Hinata en personnages de référence. Cette fic, c'est juste un grand combat entre tout le monde en réalité …

Note 3 : c'est la dernière, je le jure. Je voulais juste signaler que ce chapitre me déçoit un peu. Mais comme je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer, le rendre plus fluide, je le laisse comme ça en attendant une vague d'inspiration ou de courage pour revoir tout mon texte.

O.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.O

**Par fierté**

Tenten et Sakura avaient encerclé Kankurô. Sakura était devant lui et Tenten derrière. Immédiatement, elles communiquèrent par froncements de sourcils et autres petits gestes plus ou moins discrets. Peu importait qu'elles ne se connaissent pratiquement pas. Entre femmes - jeunes filles - on s'entend toujours sur ce genre de choses ; à savoir, se liguer contre un garçon. Certains appellent ça l'entraide féminine. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette petite part d'instinct féminin leur fut bien utile à toutes les deux.

Sakura fit un signe à sa coéquipière de circonstance et toutes deux se mirent à courir autour de Kankurô. Leur vitesse était telle qu'un cercle de poussière se forma. Au cri de Tenten, les deux jeunes filles firent un bond qui les porta au dessus de la tête de Kankurô. Elles lancèrent chacune deux kunais avant d'effectuer une rotation aérienne et de reprendre pied sur la terre ferme. Elles amortirent leur atterrissage avec toute la délicatesse et la souplesse qui s'imposent à une bonne kunoishi. Elles ne laissèrent pas le temps à leur adversaire de se ressaisir et bondirent de nouveau. Elles exécutèrent la même manœuvre. Mais de même que la première attaque, la deuxième n'eut pas plus de succès. Aucun de leurs kunais ne toucha Kankurô.

« Vous croyez vraiment que des techniques aussi minables peuvent m'atteindre ? », leur demanda Kankurô qui venait d'éviter tous les jets.

Il lança deux billes de fumigènes. Les deux jeunes filles cachèrent leur visages de leurs avant-bras. Tenten se reprit plus vite que Sakura, juste à temps pour voir leur ennemi s'enfoncer parmi les arbres. Elle le pourchassa sans plus attendre. Sakura finit par se dégager de la fumée et courut à la suite de Tenten. Elle entama sa poursuite juste à temps pour voir une masse sombre se jeter sur la gauche de sa coéquipière de circonstance. La jeune fille restée en arrière cria pour l'avertir, tout en sachant que celle-ci n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Alors, Sakura sortit un Fûma Suriken NB : c'est-à-dire une grande étoile comme a utilisé Sasuke contre Zabuza et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la trajectoire de l'ombre qui se précipitait sur Tenten. Le Fûma Suriken se planta dans l'épaule et le torse de la cible et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. L'agresseur se releva directement et s'élança parmi les arbres, sans tenir compte de l'immense arme qui était toujours plantée dans son corps. Tenten et Sakura, étonnées d'une telle résistance physique, suivirent sa progression parmi les branches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« Merci, dit Tenten à Sakura sans perdre des yeux son ennemi.

- De rien. Tu as eu pas mal de chance. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de travailler avec des armes si grandes. Je préfère le modèle en dessous.

- … Je vois… »

Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent de branche en branche pour atteindre la hauteur de leur ennemi. Elles s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent enfin le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Karasu, la marionnette de Kankurô. Ce qui expliquait que l'arme n'ait pas tué leur opposant. La poupée mécanique releva sa tête et retira de son corps de bois l'immense shuriken qui y était planté. Avant que les jeunes filles n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Karasu desserra ses mâchoires de bois et envoya vers elles un filet. Tenten et Sakura eurent juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'amas de cordes. Celui-ci s'écrasa, bredouille, contre un arbre. Des étincelles bleuâtres en jaillirent.

« … Le filet était électrifié…, s'étonna Sakura, à la fois indignée et apeurée.

- Montre-toi, Monsieur le marionnettiste. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il y a longtemps que je ne joue plus à la poupée », dit Tenten qui cherchait plus à se donner une contenance qu'à provoquer Kankurô.

D'ailleurs, il ne réagit pas à la provocation de Tenten. Sa technique d'attaque était parfaitement au point. Du moment que son adversaire ignorait sa position, il était indéniablement le plus fort. Sa marionnette était truffée de pièges plus mortels les uns que les autres. Des ninjas du niveau de Tenten et Sakura, même en équipe, ne pouvaient venir à bout de ces pièges.

Cette première attaque avait fait comprendre aux deux jeunes filles toute la délicatesse de leur position. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elles s'avouent vaincues sans même avoir tenté leur chance. C'est la leçon qu'elles retenaient de leurs entraînements et missions respectives avec Naruto ou Rock Lee.

« Tenten, nous ne devons pas rester ensemble. Il faut toujours garder une distance entre nous pour réduire ses chances d'attaques. Il est aussi impératif de repérer d'où il manipule son pantin ».

Tenten se contenta de hocher la tête. Sakura regarda tout autour d'elle. Kankurô pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver derrière elles ou même à une hauteur différente. Le danger était présent de tous les côtés. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que Kankurô n'attaquerait directement qu'en dernier recours. Il préférerait sans aucun doute utiliser toutes les astuces de sa marionnette avant de se montrer lui. En inspectant les alentours du regard, Sakura comprit à quel point elles s'étaient déjà éloignées des autres. Personne ne pourrait venir à leur secours.

Tenten sortit huit kunais qu'elle lança d'un seul coup en direction des articulations du pantin. Mais Kankurô déplaça aisément sa marionnette et aucunes des armes lancées n'atteignirent leur cible. Directement après que Kankurô eut esquivé cette première attaque, Sakura lança une bonne partie de sa réserve de shuriken. Mais cette tentative n'eut pas plus d'effet. Pire, le marionnettiste parvint à retourner l'attaque contre les deux jeunes filles : Karasu récupéra les armes lancées par Sakura et les redirigea vers Tenten. Mais celle-ci les évita assez facilement, malgré la surprise de l'attaque. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard. Il allait falloir trouver autre chose. Par de petits signes discrets, il fut convenu que désormais Tenten attaquerait seule et que Sakura tenterait de repérer le marionnettiste.

Tenten redoubla de coups mais le combat ne faisait que commencer et Karasu était jusqu'à présent resté passif, mis à part le filet lancé un peu plus tôt. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Kankurô dirigea sa marionnette contre Tenten qui était la plus proche de Karasu. Les ongles du pantin s'éjectèrent et filèrent droit sur Tenten. Celle-ci vit l'attaque trop tard et n'eut que le temps d'esquiver, sans penser qu'en dessous d'elle il y avait plus de vingt mètres de vide. Sakura sortit de sa profonde concentration pour contempler l'horrible spectacle : sa coéquipière allait s'écraser.

« Tenten ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! », cria Sakura, totalement prise au dépourvu.

_« … ? Non mais elle est folle ? Est ce que j'ai l'air en position pour pouvoir faire cela ? »_, s'énerva Tenten en elle-même.

Mais elle comprit bien vite le pourquoi de cette recommandation lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid entailler légèrement la peau de son dos et qu'une force l'entraînait vers le tronc d'un arbre. Sakura venait de lancer un kunai pour retenir sa compagne et l'empêcher de finir écrasée, vingt mètre plus bas, tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour Naruto dans la forêt de la Mort. Tenten soupira. Sakura fit de même. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler beaucoup car déjà le pantin s'en prenait à elle.

Deux fouets sortirent des poignets de Karasu. Les deux lacets furent projetés vers Sakura avec une force terrifiante. Sakura, heureusement, évita l'attaque. Plusieurs fois, les fouets claquèrent dans le vide. Tenten, de sa délicate position, lança un shuriken qui trancha un des fouets. Le pantin n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier et continua à attaquer à un bras.

Tenten, pendant ce temps, se dégagea de son tronc d'arbre. Elle planta deux kunais dans l'écorce au niveau de ses pieds puis y prit appui. Elle se contorsionna ensuite pour parvenir à ôter l'arme qui la maintenait accrochée au tronc. Une fois celle-ci enlevée, elle put se tenir droite sur les deux kunais plantés sous ses pieds. Elle essuya un instant son front du revers de sa main puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller prêter main forte à Sakura. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre, attrapa à pleines mains les deux kunais qui soutenaient auparavant ses pieds, les délogea de l'écorce et se propulsa vers une branche qui se trouvait à proximité. Armée de ces deux kunais, elle reprit de l'altitude, sautant de branche en branche.

Pendant tout le temps que dura cette opération, les choses avaient tournées pour Sakura. Karasu était parvenu à enlacer une de ses chevilles avec son fouet et il faisait actuellement tourner le corps de Sakura dans les airs sans que la jeune fille puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se sortir de cette délicate position. Il la lâcha finalement, voyant que Tenten revenait sur le terrain. Sakura alla à la rencontre d'une grosse branche qu'elle reçu en plein estomac. Le choc lui compressa le ventre et elle recracha le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité ce matin. Heureusement, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour la troisième épreuve de Sasuke et Naruto qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé. Sous la violence du choc, elle se mordit aussi la lèvre inférieure ce qui laissa dans sa bouche un désagréable goût de sang. Sakura s'accrocha à la branche comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas en tomber et parvint à se hisser dessus. Elle s'écroula là et sombra dans un état presque comateux tant elle était déboussolée par le choc.

Heureusement, Tenten était en état de combattre. Celle-ci utilisa son invocation d'arme pour s'en procurer de nouvelles et les dirigea grâce à son chakra en direction du pantin, faute de savoir où se situait Kankurô. La marionnette contre-attaqua et envoya vers Tenten un filet dont les quatre coins étaient équipés d'un kunai. Cette fois-ci, Tenten ne put esquiver le filet et se retrouva empêtrée dedans sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les quatre kunais s'étaient plantés dans un arbre et maintenaient Tenten à la hauteur de la marionnette. Tenten chercha à attraper une arme dans sa sacoche ou quoique ce soit de pointu ou de tranchant mais ses mouvements étaient malaisés. Karasu s'approcha. Ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et un gaz en sortit. Tenten cessa instinctivement de respirer et, dans la panique, effectua une permutation. Une rondelle de tronc d'arbre remplaça son corps dans la prison de mailles. Kankurô jura en silence et pesta contre l'astuce de ces deux jeunes filles.

_« Peu importe, ce gaz contient un poison tellement puissant que rien qu'une exposition de quelques minutes peut être mortelle. Même si elle ne l'a pas respiré directement et que les pores de sa peau n'y ont pas été exposés très longtemps, cela suffira pour lui donner un peu de mal pour la suite du combat »_, pensa Kankurô, souriant, tout en restant bien caché.

En effet, Tenten, sur sa branche, un peu plus loin, toussait comme une damnée. Bientôt elle ne put plus contrôler son corps et tomba à genou sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Mais elle se refusa d'abandonner aussi facilement. Elle se remit péniblement debout et fit face au pantin.

« Sakura, la sieste est finie. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide », dit-elle en direction de son équipière qui était toujours dans un état second.

Mais Sakura ne réagit pas. Tenten se résolut donc à poursuivre le combat seule et à le terminer le plus rapidement possible, même si cette fin signifiait sa propre mort. Car elle doutait pouvoir être efficace dans cet état. Elle esquiva pourtant une arme sortie tout droit de la marionnette et utilisa de nouveau sa technique d'invocation d'armes. Ce combat dura encore dix bonnes minutes. Tenten lançait une montagne d'armes, la marionnette esquivait ou, très rarement, était légèrement touchée. Puis la marionnette ripostait en projetant toutes sortes d'armes et de piques à chaque fois empoisonnées que Tenten, heureusement, évitait à chaque fois. Mais la jeune kunoishi commençait à fatiguer.

Sakura reprit peu à peu ses sens. Elle tenta de se rappeler les derniers évènements en date mais sans succès. Son attention fut alors attirée par le bruit du combat que menait Tenten contre la marionnette. Sakura eut alors un flash. Elle se rappela leur situation et comprit au premier coup d'œil que Tenten n'en pouvait plus.

Ce combat durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elles usaient toutes leurs réserves de chakra tendit que Kankurô l'épargnait au maximum. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle devait absolument trouver où se cachait leur ennemi. C'est alors qu'une idée folle s'empara de son esprit. Elle tenta d'abord de la repousser, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais fonctionner mais plus elle tentait de se raisonner et de chercher une nouvelle tactique plus cette idée saugrenue resurgissait. Finalement, Sakura abandonna et décida de suivre son instinct plutôt que sa tête.

_« Je vais tenter ma chance ! »_, pensa Sakura qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une idée aussi audacieuse et, pire, de vouloir l'appliquer.

Sakura se concentra et lança son attaque.

Elle tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant et écarta ses dix doigts. De ses doigts partaient de minces fils aux reflets bleutés qui s'accrochèrent au pantin. Celui-ci s'immobilisa et cessa tout mouvement. Sa tête retomba et se mit à dodeliner sur ses épaules de bois.

« Bravo !, s'écria Tenten. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

- A toi, maintenant, détruis-le ! », s'écria Sakura, encore toute étonnée que son plan ait fonctionné.

_« Comment est-ce possible ? »_, s'interrogea Kankurô.

C'était la première fois qu'un de ses adversaires tentait de prendre le contrôle de Karasu. C'était une idée audacieuse mais le plus surprenant était qu'elle réussisse. Kankurô coupa un instant les fils de chakra qui le reliaient à son pantin pour éviter que la demoiselle qui lui en disputait la possession ne repère sa position. En effet, Sakura promenait les fils de son chakra le long de la marionnette pour tenter de sentir où se situaient ceux de Kankurô. Mais le ninja marionnettiste renoua presque directement les liens. Il prit toute fois soin de placer les points d'attaches de ses fils de chakra à des endroits où ne se trouvaient pas ceux de Sakura. Cela rendrait la manipulation plus difficile mais tant pis.

Tenten était au bout de sa réserve d'arme et d'énergie. Elle utilisa pourtant de nouveau un sort d'invocation pour obtenir un nouveau stock d'armes en tout genre. Une fois qu'elle eut en main tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle prit un Fuuma Shuriken et le lança de toutes ses forces. La tête de la marionnette tomba, coupée net. Tenten ne manquait jamais une cible, surtout si celle-ci était immobile. Elle lança ensuite une vingtaine de kunais qui se plantèrent un peu partout dans le corps de Karasu. Certaines cavités du pantin se brisèrent et laissèrent échapper des gaz mortels ou des armes de toutes sortes trempées dans des venins tout aussi foudroyants. Elle lança de nouveau deux Fuuma Shuriken qui coupèrent obliquement le pantin. Le premier toucha le torse et le second coupa les jambes. La marionnette était en morceaux. Elle tomba jusqu'au sol.

Kankurô sortit lentement de sa cachette. Il apparut sur la gauche de Sakura. Il la toisa.

« Et bien, il semblerait que je vous ai sous-estimées. Bravo. Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de prendre possession de ma marionnette.

- Je m'en doute », répliqua Sakura. « C'est bien pour cela que je ne me serais jamais risquée à tenter un coup pareil ».

Kankurô ne comprit pas. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de demander des explications à Sakura. Celle-ci vit au regard qu'il posait sur elle qu'il n'avait pas encore saisit les rouages de son attaque. Sakura joignit donc les mains et rompit son Genjutsu. Kankurô écarquilla les yeux.

« Hé oui, il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion », expliqua Sakura.

Kankurô chercha des yeux son pantin. Il ne le vit tout d'abord pas puis son regard suivit celui de Tenten. Aux pieds des arbres se trouvait sa marionnette, disloquée par la chute. Un filet la recouvrait et empêchait toute récupération du tas de bois informe.

« Cependant, expliqua Tenten, illusion ou pas, ta marionnette est belle et bien cassée. Tu as commis l'imprudence de briser les fils de chakra qui te permettaient de la diriger. Comme tu étais sous l'effet de l'illusion de Sakura, tu n'as pas vu que la vraie marionnette tombait. Les fils que tu as fixés par après ne se sont accrochés qu'à l'illusion de Sakura. Je n'étais pas soumise à l'illusion. J'ai donc pu agir en toute liberté et je n'ai eu qu'à aider un peu ta marionnette en accélérant sa vitesse de chute grâce à un filet fait de plomb. Ce même filet qui empêche actuellement toute réappropriation d'un des pièges qu'elle pourrait encore contenir.

- Maintenant, il va bien falloir que tu nous affronte directement », termina Sakura.

Kankurô ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait bien le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le Taijutsu de Sakura était inférieur au sien mais Tenten, bien qu'il ait honte de le reconnaître, le dépassait dans ce domaine. Il choisit donc une autre version d'attaque à distance.

_« Le Genjutsu n'est pas ce que je préfère mais ça me semble tout de même la meilleure option. C'est de toute façon préférable au combat rapproché »._

Kankurô forma des signes et lança son attaque.

Karasu, sa marionnette, se releva. Elle déchira le filet de Tenten grâce à ses dents métalliques et bondit vers les deux jeunes filles.

« Quoi ? », s'étonna Tenten. « C'est impossible !

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Ma marionnette est plus résistante que ça. Une petite chute ne peut pas la détruire complètement ».

Kankurô agita ses doigts. La marionnette réagit à tous les mouvements ordonnés même si la tête dodelinait contre son torse et qu'un bras était arraché. Le pantin n'en paraissait que plus effrayant. Une partie de sa perruque avait été arrachée par une branche. L'unique bras qu'il lui restait se dressa. Deux piques empoisonnées sortirent de sa paume. Tenten fit un écart pour l'éviter tandis que Sakura dut s'aplatir contre la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être de la blague, s'écria Sakura.

- Cette marionnette me fait même plus peur ainsi », frissonna Tenten. « Quelle horreur !

- Hé bien, vous ne faites plus tant les fières, à présent !, ricana Kankurô.

- Tais-toi ! », s'énerva Tenten. « Si tu es si sûr de toi, alors, ranges ton horrible bout de bois !

- _Horrible bout de bois_… Voyons, tu risques de vexer ma chère marionnette, cette petite merveille de combat. Et puis, si je ne la fais pas combattre ne fusse qu'un tout petit peu, elle risque de s'ennuyer toute seule…, se moqua Kankurô.

_« Incroyable »_, pensa Kankurô._ « Elles sont tombées dans le panneau »._

« Maintenant, vous aller morfler, sales mioches ! », cria Kankurô tout en lança sa marionnette en direction des deux filles.

_« Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de se cacher »_, pensa Sakura qui venait de terminer la conception de son plan.

Elle sortit toutes les armes qu'elle avait encore sous la main et intima à Tenten de l'imiter. Tenten utilisa de nouveau son sort d'invocation d'arme. Une pluie d'armes de jet de toutes sortes s'abattit sur Karasu et Kankurô. Kankurô n'eut d'autre choix que d'oublier un instant sa marionnette pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses propres mouvements et éviter les armes que lançaient les deux furies qui lui servaient d'adversaires. Quand l'averse se calma, Kankurô était accroupi, prêt à repousser toute nouvelle attaque avec le kunai qu'il avait en main.

Sakura fit signe à Tenten de l'imiter. Elle joignit les mains et rompit le Genjutsu de Kankurô. Tenten, étonnée, imita sa coéquipière de circonstance.

« Quoi ? Depuis quand savez-vous que… ?, s'étrangla presque Kankurô, surpris.

- Il n'y a que Sakura qui savait. Je n'avais rien remarqué », avoua Tenten. « Bravo, Sakura !

- Quand à moi, je sais depuis le début, évidemment. Ta technique était bien trop basique que pour me tromper. Mais j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps », dit Sakura qui sourit tout en préparant un kunai.

Sakura le lança aux pieds de Kankurô. Celui-ci s'étonna :

« J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elles avaient mordu à l'hameçon. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle visé délibérément mes pieds ? Que prépare-t-el… ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher une explication. Une explosion se produisit à ses pieds. Il remarqua alors les débris de la note explosive qui était accrochée à ce kunai. Kankurô voulut s'éloigner mais une dizaine d'autres détonations se produisirent tout autour de lui. Il fut soufflé par ces nouvelles explosions et n'eut que le temps de se raccrocher à une chaîne qui pendait à un arbre. Cette chaîne venait d'une arme lancée par Tenten auparavant. Il allait bondir pour agripper la branche qui se trouvait au dessus de lui et reprendre une position plus appropriée lorsque la voix de Tenten retentit.

« Plus un geste ! »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour constater que Tenten le tenait en ligne de mire. En effet, la jeune fille, arme en main, ne le quittait pas des yeux, prête à lancer son arme au moindre de ses mouvements.

« Je ne rate jamais une cible, dit simplement Tenten. Surtout si elle est immobile et à si courte distance. Aussi rapide que tu puisses être, je le serai d'avantage ».

Les yeux de Kankurô se rétrécirent pour ne plus former qu'une fine fente d'où perçait un regard glacé. Il était en mauvaise position, en très mauvaise position.

« Tu as perdu, je crois… », dit Sakura en se postant sur la branche au dessus de Kankurô.

Kankurô détacha son regard de Tenten et fixa Sakura. Sakura ne put comprendre ce qu'exprimait son regard ; de l'indifférence peut-être, ou de l'orgueil.

« Comment… ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

- C'est fort simple, expliqua Sakura. J'ai profité du moment où nous t'avons bombardé d'armes de toutes sortes pour glisser parmi ces projectiles quelques kunais de ma fabrication. Ces kunais sont équipés d'une petite pochette qui renferme une note explosive conçue pour entrer en action au contact d'une autre explosion. Cette explosion a été déclenchée par le kunai que je viens de lancer à tes pieds. Les autres notes explosives ont réagi et voilà le résultat.

- Astucieux… »

Sakura sourit de fierté. Ce plan lui avait donné bien du mal et elle était contente de le voir réussir.

« Tu es notre prisonnier, continua Sakura. Laisse-toi faire sans plus résister et je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

- Moi ? Prisonnier ? _Ton _prisonnier ? Tu veux rire, n'est ce pas ? », demanda Kankurô presque en rigolant.

Cette fois, Sakura put clairement lire l'orgueil et la fierté qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Tu rêves, pauvre petite ! Je ne serais jamais fait prisonnier. Surtout pas par deux gamines comme vous ! », cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de l'amertume. Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Kankurô ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un rictus moqueur. Et il lâcha la chaîne qui le retenait à la vie. Il tomba sans crier ni gémir, les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait rien sur le trajet de sa chute à quoi il aurait pu se raccrocher pour se sauver. Les deux jeunes filles suivirent sa chute sans émettre le moindre son. Elles étaient tétanisées, figées sur place face à ce geste.

Au moment de l'impacte, Sakura détourna instinctivement les yeux. Tenten, elle, suivit la chute de Kankurô jusqu'à la fin. Elle le vit s'écraser durement au sol. Tenten resta silencieuse un moment puis baissa les yeux. Toutes deux descendirent vers le corps. Il leur fut difficile de reconnaître celui qu'elles avaient combattu.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion cette fois, dit Sakura, la voix étranglée.

- Non ».

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire et elles n'ajoutèrent rien. Elles se contentèrent d'observer un moment de silence face à ce garçon de quinze ans qui venait de choisir de mourir plutôt que d'être fait prisonnier. Elles échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de retourner sur leurs pas. Le combat n'était pas fini. Il leur fallait encore aider leurs compagnons, s'ils étaient toujours vivants…

« J'espère que les autres vont bien, dit Sakura, inquiète.

- Mmm… », répondit Tenten qui ne se sentait pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit de plus à ce sujet.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin qui les mènerait vers leurs équipiers. Tenten toussa deux ou trois fois. La respiration de Sakura était légèrement saccadée. Leurs deux corps tremblaient un peu. A cause des blessures reçues et de la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister, certes, mais aussi à force de penser au pire.

_« J'espère que Sasuke et Naruto s'en sont tirés. Ils n'ont pas des adversaires faciles »._

_« J'espère que Neji n'a pas fait de zèle. Il n'est pas du tout en état de combattre »._

O.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.O

O.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.O

O.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.OO.oo.O

" Je l'ai tuéééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!! Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

La petite perle de lune s'écroule en pleurant. Sa bêta arrive et se joint à elle.

" Elle l'a tuééééééé !!!! "


	6. Travail d'équipe

Bien le bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6.

Je déclare solennellement que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit il me semble.

J'envoie aussi un énorme bisou à Mag, ma bêta, pour le travail qu'elle accomplit. Vive les participes ! Ma p'tite Mag, j'ai tenté d'étoffer le passage dont tu me parlais. J'espère que cela te conviendra et que cela rendra l'histoire plus crédible. Merci pour tes conseils !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

00000

000

°

Travail d'équipe

Shikamaru n'avait pas mis Naruto et Hinata ensemble pour rien. Naruto était assez dégourdi pour se passer d'un équipier au besoin. Il pouvait donc faire appel à Hinata à n'importe quel moment. De même, il ne faisait pas équipe avec Sasuke par hasard. Sasuke pouvait lui aussi se passer d'aide. Il ne demandait pas mieux, même. Shikamaru ne jouait donc que le rôle d'arrière garde et se contenterait de prendre le relais s'il jugeait nécessaire que Sasuke prenne un moment de repos. Il pouvait ainsi jeter régulièrement quelques coups d'œil sur les autres groupes, tout en surveillant leur propre combat contre Itachi. S'il trouvait une faille à un moment, il pourrait avertir l'équipe en question en passant par Hinata ou même simplement à voix haute s'il fallait que l'information passe plus vite.

Et il venait d'en voir une. Il venait de comprendre comment Ino et Shino pourraient achever leur adversaire. La tactique était tellement facile qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Neji ne serait même pas indispensable à ce plan. Le génie de la tactique se dépêcha de prévenir Hinata qui avertit à son tour Ino.

°°°

Ino rit intérieurement.

_« Il en a de bonnes, Shikamaru ! Comme si c'était facile. Je prends tout de même un gros risque si je fais ça »._

Kabuto était un adversaire redoutable. Malgré son air insouciant, il n'avait jamais baissé sa garde. Pas une fois son attention n'avait été défaillante. Pas une fois, il ne s'était laissé surprendre par une des attaques de Shino. Car c'était surtout Shino qui attaquait. Malgré sa petite scène de tout à l'heure, Neji ne pouvait presque plus bouger tant ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Ino, quant à elle, restait en arrière, prête à saisir une occasion à tout moment.

Shino se réceptionna près d'elle. Il venait à nouveau d'échouer et n'avait pas pu porter le coup qu'il voulait à son adversaire.

« Tu es fort », dit-il en se redressant, aussi stoïque que d'habitude malgré la situation. « Tu anticipes tous mes mouvements et n'oublies jamais de surveiller mes insectes. Impossible de te prendre par surprise.

- C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nos niveaux, à moi et à vous tous », sourit Kabuto qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

Kabuto ne se sentait pas du tout en danger face à ces jeunes tout juste sortis de l'académie de ninjas.

Ino, accroupie, s'était positionné derrière Shino de manière à ce que Kabuto ne puisse pas la voir. Shino haletait. Kabuto ne se privait pas pour le frapper chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de trop près. Cependant, il n'était pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses et, à part ces quelques coups, il n'avait pas encore attaqué. Ino tira sur la manche de Neji pour attirer discrètement son attention.

« Neji », murmura Ino. « Prends soin de mon corps.

- Tu ne vas pas… ? C'est de la folie !, répondit Neji tout bas, presque paniqué par ce manque de finesse stratégique.

- Chut, tu vas comprendre », répliqua-t-elle en formant les signes nécessaires à sa technique. « As-tu encore assez de force pour exécuter un Genjutsu ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Alors, fais ce que je dis ».

Tout en accomplissant son dernier signe, Ino confia à Neji le plan dont lui avait fait part Hinata. Elle s'élança ensuite.

Se redressant d'un bond, une Ino extrêmement sérieuse se déporta sur le côté, entrant ainsi dans le champ de vision de Kabuto. Elle lança alors son attaque, le plus rapidement qu'elle put.

« _Shintenshin no Jutsu ! Transfère de l'esprit_ ».

Mais Kabuto était loin et il eut largement le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Lors de cette technique, l'esprit transféré ne se déplace qu'à une vitesse réduite. Le corps d'Ino retomba inerte. Neji eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

« Ne me dites pas qu'elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir réussir avec cette attaque ? », rigola Kabuto. « Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas l'affront de me croire si faible ».

Shino, qui s'était retourné pour voir ce que mijotait son équipière, reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kabuto. Son regard avait légèrement changé mais, heureusement, ses lunettes teintées ne permettaient pas à Kabuto de s'en apercevoir. Shino s'élança vers son adversaire. Il fallait agir vite et l'empêcher de tenter quelque chose contre Neji et Ino, tous les deux incapables de se défendre actuellement puisque, lors d'un transfère de ce genre, l'esprit met un certain temps avant de parvenir à rejoindre et à réintégrer son corps d'origine. Une nouvelle fois, Shino manqua sa cible et ne parvint pas à toucher Kabuto. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ino…

_« Que… ?_

_- Hé oui… »_

« Shino, à toi ! », cria Ino à partir du corps de Kabuto.

Kabuto se coucha au sol, docilement, ventre à terre, les bras étendus devant lui, et Shino, après avoir repris ses esprits, se plaça au dessus de lui de manière à lui interdire tout mouvement au niveau des bras comme des jambes.

Neji s'approcha d'eux, chancelant et portant comme il pouvait le corps d'Ino.

« Il faut qu'Ino réintègre son corps, dit-il.

- Oui », répondit la jeune fille via la bouche de Kabuto. « Et vite fait parce que je commence à fatiguer drôlement ! Son esprit est fort. Tu le tiens bien, Shino ? »

Celui-ci se contenta d'un geste de la tête. Ses insectes s'avançaient déjà sur le corps de Kabuto.

« Alors, vas-y ! », cria Ino.

Elle avait peur, et à raison. Pour pouvoir retrouver son corps, elle devait former le signe de rupture en utilisant l'enveloppe corporelle de Kabuto. Ce qui signifiait mettre en contact les deux mains de leur adversaire. S'il reprenait trop vite ses esprits, il aurait le temps de former un signe, de substitution par exemple, et de changer la donne. Or, vu l'expérience de leur proie, il était tout à fait probable que sa faculté de récupération serait plus avancée.

Shino joignit donc les mains de Kabuto et Ino annula son transfère d'esprit. Elle rejoignit son corps sans encombre et retrouva assez rapidement ses sens. Pendant ce temps, Shino avait déjà plaqué les deux mains de Kabuto loin l'une de l'autre. Les insectes grignotaient maintenant le chakra de Kabuto avec délectation.

« Et bien, on dirait que je vous ai sous-estimé…, dit tranquillement Kabuto.

- On dirait, oui », répliqua placidement Shino.

Pendant que ces deux-là se défiaient à coup de regards froids et fiers, Ino s'inquiétait de la réussite du plan élaboré par Shikamaru.

- Neji ! », demanda précipitamment Ino. « C'est toujours bien lui ?

- Oui », déclara-t-il après avoir utilisé son _Byakugan_. « Ce n'est ni une illusion ni une substitution.

- Dans ce cas », répondit simplement Shino.

Et il donna la permission à ses insectes de satisfaire totalement leur faim. Kabuto, toujours immobilisé par Shino, sentait son corps se vider de toute énergie. Neji voyait d'ailleurs son chakra baisser lentement et s'installer dans les corps des insectes. Il devint de plus en plus improbable que l'acolyte d'Orochimaru puisse effectuer ne fusse qu'un mouvement. Shino lâcha son prisonnier. Une fois libre, celui-ci tenta un mouvement mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était inutile pour lui de songer à remuer le petit doigt. Il ne put que former péniblement un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres.

« Tu voudrais bien comprendre, je suppose », dit Neji. « C'est simple, tu as cru qu'Ino avait composé les signes pour toi mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion créée par moi. Ino avait déjà effectué son transfert. Elle ne t'avait pas pour cible. Elle a pris possession du corps de Shino et lui a ainsi expliqué le plan. Shino, en se rapprochant de toi, a réduit la distance, et donc le temps de transfert qui séparait Ino de toi. Une fois à ta hauteur, Ino a finalement appliqué sa technique sur toi. Et maintenant que tu ne peux plus bouger, Shino nourrit ses petites bêtes domestiques à l'aide du chakra que tu vas mettre si aimablement à leur disposition ».

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, surveillant malgré tout Kabuto et admirant le travail des insectes, comme figés par l'effrayante efficacité de cette technique. Puis au bout de deux minutes, Neji ne vit plus qu'une infime partie de chakra. Kabuto était presque évanoui, perdu quelque part entre la terre et les nuages.

« Je vais arrêter là. Il est déjà presque mort. Il lui reste juste assez de chakra pour survivre deux ou trois heures,… sauf s'il reçoit des soins avant ça ».

_« De simples gamins… Tss ! » _, pensa Kabuto dans le rêve de son inconscience.

_« Eh bien, qui l'eut cru ? Kabuto, tu n'as même pas eu le temps d'utiliser toute la puissance dont tu es capable. Tu t'es laissé avoir stupidement par ces enfants »_, pensa de son côté Orochimaru.

La plupart des combattants étaient bien trop occupés par leur propre adversaire que pour remarquer la défaite de Kabuto. Seuls Shikamaru, Hinata et Naruto s'en aperçurent. Shikamaru n'avait pas perdu un instant ce groupe des yeux, voulant voir si l'idée qu'il avait donnée à Ino fonctionnerait ou si cela tournerait à leur désavantage. Il fut finalement soulagé de voir qu'Ino avait pu trouver un moyen de se glisser dans le corps de Kabuto.

_« Pas mal, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. C'était incroyablement facile. Cet homme possède en lui beaucoup plus de capacité que nous et pourtant, il vient de se laisser battre… L'union fait donc bien la force… »_, pensa-t-il.

Quand à Naruto, bien que Gaara ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le temps d'admirer le savoir-faire de ses compagnons et de leurs ennemis, il put aisément voir quel sort Shino avait réservé à Kabuto car tout en menant son propre combat, il s'arrangeait pour faire face à l'équipe d'Ino, Shino et Neji.

Voyant Kabuto au sol, sans connaissance, il le crut mort. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il aurait du se sentir soulagé, heureux même, de la mort de ce traître. Pourtant, il éprouvait tout au fond de lui une gêne indescriptible, mélange de tristesse et de déception. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raccrocher l'image de Kabuto à celle de l'homme souriant et aimable avec qui il avait fait connaissance lors de la seconde épreuve. Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que cet homme n'avait jamais existé et qu'il n'était qu'un personnage joué par un être aussi fourbe que rusé.

Naruto avait placé sa confiance en cet homme, sans réfléchir, d'instinct, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, comme il l'avait fait pour Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, les ninjas de sa promotion en général, et aussi, bien évidement, Sasuke. Se sentir trahi n'est jamais quelque chose de facilement acceptable et le sentiment que l'on ressent à ce moment est _qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour que cela se passe ainsi_. C'était cette question qui préoccupait Naruto. Il pensait _et si je lui avais souri plus souvent ? Et si je lui avais répondu plus poliment, plus aimablement ? Serait-il resté de mon côté ? _Mais cette tristesse était aussi proche de la colère ; une grande colère qui grondait quelque part, tout au fond de son cœur ; colère contre soi-même et contre cette personne qui trompait insouciamment ses espérances et sa confiance. Et cette sensation d'impuissance qui nous ronge à cet instant, quoi de plus terrible pour Naruto, lui qui assure sans cesse qu'il sera le prochain Hokage, qu'il sera le plus fort ? Voilà quelque chose pour quoi il est bien inutile d'avoir mille titres ronflants : jamais nous ne pouvons imposer à l'autre de nous aimer, de rester avec nous, de choisir notre camp. L'autre est toujours libre de ses opinions. C'était cette réalité qui venait de frapper Naruto de plein fouet. Il avait envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes et de courir vers de Kabuto pour tenter de le convaincre. Mais il savait sa démarche inutile.

Si Kabuto avait croisé le regard perturbé de Naruto à ce moment-là, il aurait peut-être ressenti de la gêne ou de la honte. Car c'est là la tâche la plus ardue pour un espion : se faire, malgré tout, des amis en sachant pertinemment qu'il faudra les trahir à un moment donné, les décevoir. Les gens pourront dire ce qu'ils voudront, être espions est aussi dangereux pour le corps que pour le cœur et sortir intact de ce genre de mission est quasiment impossible puisqu'en trompant les autres, c'est un peu de leur propre fierté que ces hommes perdent.

Naruto n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur le sort de Kabuto. Son combat lui demandait toute son attention et avoir la tête ailleurs lui serait fatal, à lui comme à Hinata, et – démon ou pas – il ne comptait pas laisser Gaara faire du mal à la jeune-fille.

_« Ino »_, dit Hinata._ « Vous ne devez pas bouger. Ne vous mêlez d'un combat que si vous voyez une faille et que vous êtes sûrs de ne pas rater votre attaque ou si une équipe est vraiment en difficulté. Sinon, reprenez des forces, vous en aurez besoin pour le prochain combat._

_- Quel combat ? Une fois que c'est quatre-là seront battu, il… Ah ! J'avais oublié le grand, perché sur son arbre… », reprit sombrement Ino. « Bon, ok, on ne bouge pas. Je fais immédiatement passer le message aux autres. Bonne chance, Hinata._

_- Merci »._

Et Ino rejoignit son corps. Elle transmit le message aux deux garçons qui furent d'accord. Il fallait garder tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre pour affronter ce serpent d'Orochimaru. Ils devaient aussi s'occuper de Neji dont l'état n'était pas plus brillant que tout à l'heure.

« Shino », dit Ino en tirant la langue d'un air dégoûté. « C'est vraiment écœurant d'être dans ton corps ! Comment supportes-tu tous ces insectes ? ».

Shino émit un grognement indistinct.

« Rassure-toi, la tienne est tout aussi étrange », dit-il finalement en fixant le ciel et en frissonnant.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Ino. Celle-ci aurait juré que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais les lunettes noires du jeune homme l'empêchaient de confirmer sa pensée.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça sur moi ! »

Ino eut un sourire crispé et se contenta de laisser échapper un rire strident et dont la couleur tirait légèrement sur le jaune canari, avec une légère nuance de citron.

00000

000

°

Voilà ! Suite au prochain chapitre. Merci de lire cette histoire que je façonne avec tout mon amour.


	7. Trouver ses priorités

Auteur : Perlelun

**Trouver ses priorités**

Tout d'abord, mille mercis à Mag, ma bêta, qui corrige toujours mes fautes (parfois très cocasses, il faut le dire). Cela fait une plombe qu'elle m'a corrigé ce texte et que je le laisse trainer….

Merci aussi à Mnesyah qui m'a demandé de reprendre ce texte et m'a remotivé.

Alors, comme je le lui ai promis, je vais publier ce chapitre-ci, tenter de terminer au brouillon les deux suivants (et les publier dans un état plus au moins présentable en attendant de trouver le temps de les peaufiner) puis publier les huit chapitres qui clôtureront cette histoire (et qui sont déjà écrits et re-corrigés des dizaines de fois, donc, prêts ! ). Mais bien sûr tout cela prendra encore pas mal de temps…

Merci à ceux qui me lisent.

***

Naruto se tenait face à Gaara tandis qu'Hinata était un peu en retrait. Les deux garçons se dévisageaient depuis deux bonnes minutes. Naruto sourit.

« Finalement, c'est moi qui vais t'affronter. Ça tombe bien ! Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre ce que c'est, vivre ! », dit-il en s'élançant sur Gaara.

Gaara n'avait pas bougé. Il restait les bras croisés, attendant que Naruto soit sur lui. Les seuls paradoxes à cette attitude calme étaient ses yeux qui roulaient de plus en plus et le rictus de méchanceté que formaient ses lèvres.

Naruto s'élança puis, s'arrêta subitement, en plein élan, alors qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de Gaara. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et sembla commencer une longue réflexion. Il finit même par s'asseoir en tailleur. Il posa ensuite son coude sur son genou et son menton sur sa main. Hinata fut surprise mais Gaara fut encore plus touché par la négligence de son rival. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle du démon qui dormait en lui et l'attitude désinvolte de Naruto n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

Pendant qu'Hinata s'interrogeait et que Gaara s'énervait, Naruto argumentait en lui-même :

_« Mes attaques directes ne serviront à rien contre lui. Je l'ai bien vu dans son combat contre Lee ou Sasuke. A moins de posséder leur vitesse ou leur niveau en Taijutsu. Or, c'est loin d'être le cas… pour le moment... Rhaa ! Un jour, je battrai cet idiot de Sasuke à plate couture !… Mais bon, pour le moment, comment faire ? Mmmm… »_

« Naruto-kun… ? »

En entendant son nom, Naruto releva la tête, surpris. De plus, Hinata tirait de deux doigts sur le col de sa veste pour être sûre d'attirer son attention malgré la faiblesse de sa voix.

« Oui ?

- Heu, … », hésita-t-elle. « C'est à dire que nous sommes censés combattre et que heu…

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata, je ne fais que réfléchir un peu !, s'exclama Naruto sans même trouver la situation étrange.

- C'est que … », continua Hinata tout en fixant un point devant elle.

Naruto tourna la tête dans la même direction. Il vit alors quelque chose qui le stupéfia. Gaara était à genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés et il semblait souffrir énormément.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!? », demanda Naruto.

Gaara sourit d'un air mauvais mais ne répondit pas à la question. Sa peau s'écaillait et tombait par morceau. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait que du sable qui le recouvrait. Hinata et Naruto purent donc entrevoir son véritable corps.

_« Ce serait le moment d'attaquer »_, pensa Hinata sans toute fois s'en sentir la force.

Si Hinata ne parvenait pas à se décider à passer à l'action, ce n'était pas par peur – même si elle en ressentait tout autant que Naruto – mais par étonnement. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sable qui se décollait de la silhouette de Gaara. Elle était figée par un mélange de peur, de surprise et de curiosité. Naruto ressentait les mêmes émotions, à cela prêt qu'il n'était pas étonné de voir le démon de Gaara prendre possession de lui. Il s'était immédiatement rappelé la discussion que Shikamaru, Gaara et lui avaient eue à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Lee et il avait tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était que cette possession soit si violente. Il n'y avait pas du tout ce rapport de force entre Kyûbi et lui. Il ne pensait même pas qu'être possédé par un démon puisse être un problème direct. Il avait _juste_ expérimenté les problèmes extérieurs : le rejet systématique des adultes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un démon puisse être si antipathique avec le corps qui le contenait.

Gaara se tordait de plus en plus sous la douleur. Le démon gagnait du terrain sur l'esprit de son hôte. Le sable avait cessé de se détacher de son corps. A la place, une immense quantité de sable sortit de la gourde et vint se plaquer contre toute la partie droite de son corps. Ainsi modelé, son corps prit une forme hideuse. Son bras avait l'épaisseur d'un tronc d'arbre, le reste de son corps avait aussi doublé, si pas triplé, de volume. Sa bouche bavait et son œil droit n'était plus le même ; il faisait peur. Le corps de Gaara était devenu mi-homme mi-monstre mais son esprit était encore contrôlé par le jeune homme. Par contre, Gaara n'était plus le garçon _paisible_ qui se contentait de se protéger avec son armure de sable puis d'attaquer avec sa technique du sarcophage. Non, le démon du sable ne lui laissait plus l'entière liberté de ses gestes. Il était maintenant comme un fauve assoiffé de sang, prêt à bondir et à déchiqueter ses adversaires. Un monstre uniquement motivé par le désir de tuer et de se repaître dans le sang de ses ennemis.

Face à ce changement, Naruto bondit sur ses pied, juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque de Gaara qui venait de lancer son sable contre eux. Hinata n'eut pas cette chance et fut touchée. Heureusement, elle parvint tout de même à faire en sorte de ne pas être atteinte à un endroit trop délicat. N'oublions pas que ses organes internes restaient toujours fragiles et endommagés suite à son combat contre Neji lors des éliminatoires. Elle cracha un peu de sang mais resta fermement sur ses pieds. Même si elle était déjà à bout, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et s'endormir, elle n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde. Elle faisait enfin équipe avec Naruto et comptait bien s'en montrer digne. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait se battre efficacement.

Naruto planta son kunai dans le dos de Gaara. Il avait profité du moment où celui-ci se jetait sur Hinata pour lui sauter dessus, directement après avoir échappé à son attaque. Mais la blessure ne sembla pas affecter beaucoup Gaara. Celui-ci se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux méchants. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Gaara, d'un coup de _patte_ puissant, envoya valser son ennemi au loin.

Naruto roula à terre. Il tenta de se relever mais ses muscles l'abandonnèrent. Gaara allait lancer l'assaut final quand Hinata s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

« Gaara-san, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça », dit Hinata, bien décidée.

Son regard ne trompait pas. C'était le même que lors de son combat contre son cousin. Rien ne la ferait reculer. Elle malaxa son chakra pour mettre en action son byakugan. Gaara porta à sa tête l'unique main humaine qu'il lui restait et il agrippa ses cheveux de toutes ses forces.

« Raaaah ! Ça recommence ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ça ne sert à rien, c'est inutile !

- De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda Hinata en levant ses sourcils, étonnée, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

- Comme cette fois-là, comme l'autre ! », s'énerva Gaara en pensant à Gaï qui avait protégé Lee. « Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!? Ça ne sert à rien !

- Bien sûr que si ! », répondit une voix tremblante de colère.

Naruto venait de se relever, péniblement. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Son visage était partagé entre l'ironie et la colère.

« Bien sûr que si ça sert à quelque chose. Si on ne protégeait pas les gens qui sont importants pour nous, on se sentirait inutile et bon à rien. C'est dans des situations comme ça que les autres nous permettent de nous dépasser. Si ce combat n'avait été qu'un entraînement, je ne me serais pas relevé. Je t'aurais dit quelque chose comme : _« __tu as gagné pour cette fois mais je te battrai la prochaine fois, soit en sûr, espèce de crétin ! »_ Tu m'aurais tendu la main pour m'aider à me redresser et on aurait été manger quelque chose de bon tous ensemble. Mais voilà, si je ne me relève pas maintenant, tu risques de blesser Hinata, de la tuer même. Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que je n'aurais pas été assez fort que pour reprendre le combat. Et si Hinata s'est mise entre toi et moi c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas non plus que je sois blessé. C'est à ça que servent les amis ! C'est pour eux que cela vaut la peine de vivre et de se battre ! »

Gaara se courba en deux, comme si une violente crise d'estomac venait de le prendre : il tenait son front de son unique main humaine, comme pour contenir une migraine.

« Toujours, tu dis toujours ces choses. Tu racontes toujours la même sottise ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton erreur ».

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, son visage trahissait la folie qui s'emparait de lui et tout son corps était maintenant secoué de soubresauts. Hinata et Naruto restaient pétrifiés devant les réactions de Gaara. Sous le coup de la surprise, Hinata avait cessé d'utiliser son Byakugan et Naruto avait lui aussi entièrement baissé sa garde.

Le moment de stupéfaction passé, Naruto analysa la situation. Il était inutile de se voiler la face : il haletait et ne pourrait pas soutenir les attaques de Gaara beaucoup plus longtemps. Il devait trouver immédiatement une parade. Il le savait.

_« Ça devient vraiment mauvais. Je ne pourrai pas tenir indéfiniment à ce rythme-là. En plus, Gaara n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme mentale. On dirait qu'il va se faire dévorer par cette chose. Mieux vaut ne pas impliquer Hinata là dedans.… Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée »_, pensa Naruto.

« Hinata », fit Naruto à l'adresse de celle-ci. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ».

Hinata approuva d'un signe de la tête. Elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il voulait s'occuper tout seul du combat. Elle savait qu'elle devait être prête à transmettre les messages de Shikamaru aux autres mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Naruto affronter seul Gaara. L'ennemi qu'elle voyait devant elle lui semblait bien trop dangereux pour qu'elle ne veille pas à la sécurité du garçon qu'elle admirait tant ; même si elle doutait pouvoir se rendre utile.

Pendant qu'Hinata réfléchissait en son for intérieur, Naruto cherchait un moyen de faire face à Gaara tout en prenant un minimum de risques.

Un monstre allait bientôt affronter un autre monstre et ce combat attirait particulièrement l'attention d'Orochimaru qui s'en léchait déjà les babines.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? », demanda Gaara, coupant court aux réflexions de ses deux adversaires. « Toi aussi, tu as un démon en toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !, s'impatienta Naruto, voulant éviter qu'Hinata n'en entende trop à ce sujet.

- Il ne m'a pas l'air bien puissant si tu parviens à le contrôler si aisément.

- C'est plutôt toi qui est faible de lui laisser prendre le dessus aussi facilement ! », cria Naruto, prêt à attaquer.

Gaara accusa l'injure. Cette dernière remarque lui fit perdre totalement son sang-froid et il cessa de contrôler le démon qui dormait en lui. Les rôles furent inversés. Gaara sombra dans un profond sommeil alors que le démon du sable se réveillait complètement. Le corps de Gaara se fit engloutir entièrement par le sable de sa gourde. Son aspect était hideux. Un seul regard posé sur lui donnait des frissons de dégoût et faisait trembler tous les muscles du corps tant il inspirait la crainte. Désormais Gaara n'avait plus son mot à dire dans ce combat. Son démon se chargeait de tout.

Hinata se mit à trembler ; elle avait peur, très peur. Pourtant, elle prit tout de même sa position d'attaque. Voyant qu'elle voulait combattre, Naruto ne fonça pas tête baissée. Il voulait donner à Hinata une place et un rôle à jouer. Elle méritait bien, selon lui, que l'on prenne ses désirs en compte. Si elle le voulait, elle combattrait aussi.

« Hinata ! », lui dit Naruto, déjà prêt à se précipiter contre son adversaire. « Défendons ceux qui nous sont chers ! »

Hinata releva la tête. Elle était toujours un peu tremblante. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Non, elle ne devait pas. Il fallait qu'elle suive son nindo ; qu'elle se montre digne du garçon qui hantait son cœur. Il le fallait à tout prix !

« Oui », répondit-elle.

Hinata se concentra un instant puis ses tremblements cessèrent. Avec Naruto à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de circuits de chakra entourant ses yeux apparurent, bien saillants : elle voyait désormais à travers son Byakugan.

Naruto tenait son idée. Il prit l'apparence de sa coéquipière puis créa une quarantaine de clones et les transforma en parfaites répliques d'Hinata. La jeune fille allait donc pouvoir attaquer tout en étant couverte par les clones de Naruto.

Hinata comprit bien le but de ce multiclonage et s'élança sur _Gaara_ sans plus attendre. Le garçon avait beau être devenu une bête de combattants, il ne pouvait pas pour autant gérer à lui seul un tel nombre de combattant, si faibles puissent-ils paraître. Il repoussa une première vague d'attaquantes qui venait sur sa gauche. Elles se révélèrent toutes être des clones. Il se tourna alors vers la droite mais déjà d'autres Hinata l'attaquaient sur la gauche. C'est parmi ces clones que se trouvait la vraie Hinata. Elle porta un coup du poing souple à l'endroit où devait, théoriquement, se trouver le cœur. Mais la nature de Gaara ayant changé, rien n'était moins sur. Ce qui était certain, c'était que le démon du sable avait bel et bien été touché. Pas avec autant de force que ne l'aurait souhaité Hinata mais le cri de douleur indiquait tout de même une belle blessure interne.

Gaara, ou ce qu'il en restait, avait pu localiser vaguement Hinata et voulut la frapper. D'un ordre au sable, il envoya toute l'aile d'attaque gauche rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Toutes les adversaires éjectées disparurent dans un petit _pouf_ sonore. Cependant, Naruto avait anticipé le mouvement de Gaara et un de ses clones avait bondi sur Hinata pour la transporter ailleurs avant qu'elle ne soit blessée. Un autre clone avait immédiatement pris la place de la vraie Hinata et le démon n'y avait vu que du feu. Puis, la jeune fille s'était perdue dans la foule de ses clones, redevenant ainsi invisible pour Gaara.

« Hé hé ! Je suis plus rapide que toi on dirait… », se moqua le clone qui venait de sauver Hinata. « Mais tu vois, je te donne un petit avantage. Tu as déjà repéré un clone ainsi. Plus que trente-neuf à trouver ! Ah, ah, ah, aaah ! »

Il était tout à fait surprenant de voir Hinata se comporter à la manière de Naruto. Cela avait quelque chose de profondément anormal, s'en était presque démoniaque. Orochimaru dansant en tutu rose n'aurait pas produit un meilleur effet.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres moqueries car une des Hinata lança la seconde attaque. Le démon frappa de tous les côtés, utilisant autant son corps que le sable. Il se débattit plus violement que la première fois et n'épargna aucun clone, pas même celui qui venait de lui parler. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu par contre, c'est que juste derrière cette Hinata, celle-là même qui s'était ouvertement moquée de lui, se trouvait la vraie.

Bien cachée dans l'ombre de ce clone, Hinata avait ainsi pu s'approcher de Gaara sans se faire repérer. Allez donc faire la différence entre trente ou trente et une Hinata lorsque vous êtes au milieu d'un combat acharné et incessant. Quoiqu'il en soit, à peine Gaara avait-il frappé le clone qui cachait Hinata qu'il avait tourné son attention vers ses autres ennemis, cherchant toujours celui qui pourrait lui porter un coup. Hinata avait donc pu le frapper en toute tranquillité et s'éloigner en vitesse directement après avoir porté son coup.

Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché mais tout de même, une attaque du poing souple n'était jamais à négliger.

Gaara fulminait de rage. S'il avait toujours été réellement Gaara, il lui aurait certainement été très aisé de trouver une manière de contourner cette attaque. Gaara avait bien observé les différents combattants lors des affrontements qu'il avait pu voir. Il avait vite compris les faiblesses d'Hinata et son admiration pour Naruto. Pour trouver la vraie Hinata parmi tous les clones, il lui aurait suffit par exemple de la complimenter ou de sous-entendre son admiration pour le jeune garçon. Seule la vraie aurait rougi. Il n'aurait donc plus eu qu'à se jeter de toutes ses forces sur cette Hinata rose de gêne. Mais voilà, l'esprit de Gaara dormait profondément au fond de son corps et seul le démon décidait. Et le démon décidait de foncer tête baissée, se croyant supérieur à ces deux avortons d'enfants.

Hinata, Naruto et ses clones continuèrent donc leurs attaques. Mais Naruto finit par se lasser car comme ni lui ni ses clones ne pouvaient utiliser la technique du poing souple, il leur était impossible d'attaquer. Donc, seule Hinata pouvait porter des coups. Naruto inventa donc une petite variante de cette attaque. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir compter sur Hinata pour quelques petites minutes. Elle venait de l'inviter dans son esprit pour lui signaler que Shikamaru faisait appel à ses services. Elle avait pu observer le signe discret que celui-ci lui avait adressé grâce au Byakugan et à la vision sur 360 degrés qu'il lui procurait. Hinata masqua donc son absence mentale par un Genjutsu et rejoignit Shikamaru. Il voulait lui faire part du plan qu'il avait concocté pour Ino, Shino et Neji. Hinata avait alors pensé à son cousin et espéré du fond de son cœur que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il n'en faisait pas trop. Elle était tellement concentrée sur les attaques de Gaara et sur les éventuels signes de la part de Shikamaru que même avec le Byakugan elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moment pour poser ses yeux sur son cousin et s'assurer de son état ou pour regarder à quoi lui et son équipe en étaient.

Pendant ce court laps de temps où Hinata s'absenta mentalement du combat, Naruto mit sur pied sa variante : il créa vingt clones en plus mais qui, cette fois-ci, gardèrent son apparence. Ces clones pouvaient ainsi porter, eux aussi, des coups à leur adversaire sans trahir la position d'Hinata. Il n'aurait pas été très crédible qu'une seule Hinata - la vraie - attaque avec des techniques du poing souple et que les autres - les clones formés par Naruto - attaquent avec des armes blanches. Le problème était donc dès à présent solutionné.

Quand Hinata eut terminé de transmettre le message de Shikamaru, Naruto et elle attaquèrent encore une fois ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, Gaara reçut des blessures non négligeables. Comme presque chaque fois aussi, Naruto s'arrangea pour qu'Hinata ne soit pas touchée. Puis, finalement, la jeune fille fit savoir à Naruto qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps à ce rythme-là. Elle ne bénéficiait pas de l'endurance de Naruto – qui soit dit en passant trichait un peu puisqu'il puisait depuis quelques instant déjà dans la réserve de chakra que constituait Kyûbi pour reconstituer ses forces. Hinata avait déjà brûlé une bonne partie de son énergie. Il était donc normal qu'elle se sente fatiguée, pour ne pas dire éreintée. Naruto décida donc de changer de tactique, même si, sur le coup, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de rechange.

Les trois combattants n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Hinata était presque à bout de chakra. Son monde intérieur lui permettait de prendre du repos un peu plus vite qu'une personne normale mais paradoxalement, cette technique lui demandait aussi beaucoup de chakra. Elle ne pouvait pas en abuser. Naruto quant à lui dépensait beaucoup d'énergie à force d'utiliser la technique du multi-clonage. De plus, à chaque assaut, il recevait au moins un coup de Gaara. Il était couvert de sang et de poussière.

Hinata profita de cette courte pause pendant laquelle Naruto et Gaara se lançaient des regards de défis pour délivrer le deuxième message de Shikamaru à l'équipe d'Ino. A savoir, garder leurs forces pour affronter Orochimaru et n'intervenir que si vraiment une équipe se trouvait en difficulté. Puis elle reprit ses esprits. Il fallait que le combat contre Gaara prenne bientôt fin. Ils ne pourraient plus continuer ainsi des heures durant. Shikamaru, Ino et Neji avaient déjà vaincu leur adversaire. Il était temps qu'ils trouvent le moyen de passer outre de Gaara. Hinata sentit bien, en regardant Naruto, qu'il pensait la même chose. Il comptait lancer la dernière attaque et utiliser toute sa puissance.

Sur le coup, Hinata ressentit beaucoup de pitié pour Gaara. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux et que cette tristesse le rendait psychologiquement instable. Elle eut alors une idée pour à la fois tenter de finir ce combat et essayer de sauver Gaara. Elle invita l'esprit du jeune homme dans son monde intérieur. Elle chercha longtemps avant de parvenir à capter les auras de son âme mais elle finit par les trouver. Une fois cela fait, le transfert ne fut pas plus difficile qu'un autre. L'esprit de Gaara était profondément endormi. Hinata le regarda de son regard le plus tendre. Ce jeune garçon, couché dans les fleurs blanches ressemblait plus à un ange endormi qu'à un démon. Hinata s'approcha de sa tête et s'accroupit. Elle laissa glisser sa main vers une mèche brune. Le souffle du dormeur était tranquille. Il paraissait bien. Hinata avait espéré pouvoir convaincre Gaara de cesser le combat et de se rendre. Mais puisqu'il était endormi, cela s'avérait impossible. Elle fit appel à Naruto. Celui-ci fut bien étonné de voir Gaara parmi le champ blanc. Il regarda Hinata avec étonnement.

« Le combat a-t-il prit fin à l'extérieur ?, lui demanda timidement Hinata.

- Non, Gaara est plus fou que jamais.

- Alors, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je voulais convaincre son esprit de cesser de nous combattre mais je ne peux pas lui parler s'il est inconscient. J'espérais au moins que cela l'empêcherait de se battre dehors puisque son corps aurait été privé de son esprit.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas lui qui est dehors mais le démon qui l'habite.

- Mmm… Au moins, si son esprit est ici, peut-être qu'il souffrira moins de ce combat.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pige rien à ta technique, Hinata… », avoua Naruto, l'air gêné.

Il détourna son regard et le fixa sur Gaara. Ils restèrent un instant en silence.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tellement de son sort ? C'est notre ennemi, c'est un démon ».

Naruto posait aussi la question pour lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata voulait protéger l'esprit de quelqu'un qui était si monstrueux et ne vivait que pour tuer. Il voulait aussi savoir s'il y avait une chance pour qu'Hinata l'accepte lui aussi tel qu'il était ; qu'elle accepte Kyûbi et comprenne que lui, Naruto, n'était pas Kyûbi.

Hinata rosit.

« Hé bien, j'ai appris par Kiba ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Lee. Il le tenait de Shikamaru. Et …, enfin, …je trouve que c'est très triste de ne pas pouvoir compter sur sa famille. C'est vraiment abominable que son père cherche à le tuer ».

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Hinata pensa que Naruto ne partageait peut-être pas son avis et qu'il était fâché. Même si elle connaissait bien le mode de pensée de Naruto et qu'elle savait inconsciemment qu'il prendrait toujours la défense des plus faibles, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter, subissant une fois de plus l'effet de son manque de confiance en elle. Or, Naruto ne restait silencieux que parce qu'il était plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Il se souvenait qu'Hinata n'avait pas une situation familiale facile ; lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient donc tous les deux très bien placés pour comprendre que Gaara ait pu se tromper de chemin. Combien de fois eux aussi n'avaient-ils pas failli perdre pied ?

« Oui, je sais », répondit simplement Naruto. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste ici et reprends des forces. Je vais aller continuer dehors avant que ce tas de sable ambulant ne nous réduise en miettes ! »

Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Hinata approuva d'un léger signe de tête et renvoya l'esprit de son coéquipier dans son propre corps. Elle resta assise aux côtés de Gaara, méditant sur cet étrange garçon.

Dans le monde réel, Naruto reprit son poste face à Gaara, ou plutôt au démon du sable. Tous les deux s'étaient lassés de cet affrontement. Le démon du sable voulait du sang. Naruto voulait pouvoir rentrer calmement au village avec tous ses amis et aller manger un bol de nouilles chez Ichikaru. Comme ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'épuisement, le prochain assaut serait sans doute le dernier.

Naruto rompit le multi-clonage. Il jugeait préférable de préserver ses forces le temps de mettre au point une attaque qui pourrait enfin venir à bout de son adversaire. En attendant, il pointa son doigt vers le monstre.

« Je l'ai déjà dit : je déteste les gens qui écrasent les autres ! Ils auront toujours affaire à moi ! Alors, humain ou démon, crois-moi, tu vas mordre la poussière ! ».

Le démon ricana. Ce rire ressemblait à un éboulement de gravats mais il était aisé d'y percevoir la moquerie. Ce rire énervait Naruto mais peu importait : pendant que le démon riait, lui se concentrait de toutes ses forces, cherchant désespérément le moyen de venir à bout de cette plage ambulante qu'était devenu son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira : il ne trouvait rien de suffisamment dévastateur pour battre un démon. Ce soupir rappela au démon son combat. Il reprit un air des plus sérieux. Son visage se peignit d'une expression extrêmement violente.

Les regards des deux protagonistes se croisèrent. Devant ces yeux lançant des éclairs de haine et de mort, Naruto oublia ses réflexions. De colère, il se contenta d'écouter la petite voix qui grondait au fond de lui ; une voix étrangement familière. Naruto sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas une tactique très originale, il le reconnaissait lui-même, mais elle avait déjà fait ses preuves.

De toutes ses forces et laissant échapper un cri haineux de sa bouche baveuse, le démon possesseur de Gaara se rua sur Naruto.

Le jeune ninja de Konoha murmura quelques mots, comme pour lui-même, la tête penchée vers le sol :

_« Hé, renard de malheur, il va encore falloir que tu me prêtes de ta force ! »._

Au fond de lui, la voix grondante émit un grincement de contentement. Naruto malaxa son chakra et parvint à capter celui de Kyûbi. Il s'en empara. Une tempête d'énergie orange se déploya autour de lui. Kyûbi acceptait de nouveau qu'ils fusionnent leurs deux chakras ; il le souhaitait même.

Alors que la bête de sable se lançait contre lui en poussant un cri haineux de sa bouche baveuse, Naruto sentait son corps brûler de toute part. Ses pupilles s'étaient fendues et ses iris teintés de rouge. Son regard était devenu extrêmement sérieux, presque agressif. Tandis que l'aura rouge-orangé de chakra tournoyait autour de lui, ses ongles se changeaient en griffes aiguisées, ses canines en crocs acérés, ses oreilles s'allongeaient peu à peu pour prendre la forme de celles d'un animal, les articulations de son corps et les courbures de sa colonne se modifiaient pour lui permettre une démarche aisée sur quatre pattes. Les six cicatrices qui marquaient ses joues se creusèrent jusqu'à perforer entièrement la peau et que le sang coule. Ce saignement ne dura cependant pas longtemps : lorsque Naruto laissait le chakra de Kyûbi l'envahir, le système immunologique du démon fusionnait d'autant mieux avec celui du jeune garçon. En moins d'une seconde, la plaie était refermée. La seule trace qu'il restait de cette blessure était le début de coulée rouge qui tachait les joues de Naruto.

La transformation était terminée. Il ne restait plus de trace de l'enfant désinvolte. Le démon du sable avait dès à présent en face de lui un véritable meurtrier : un démon, au même titre que lui.

Mais le temps de tous ces changements, Gaara s'était considérablement rapproché. Son poing n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de Naruto. Il allait frapper quand soudain, le temps reprit son cours normal pour Naruto et, en un éclair orange, il s'aplatit au sol, plantant ses griffes dans la terre pour y prendre appui. Le regard des deux démons se croisa. L'espace d'une seconde, ils s'affrontèrent muettement par le biais de leurs yeux puis Naruto utilisa ses griffes pour se propulser en avant. Il glissa sous les jambes de son adversaire et courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, cinquante mètres plus loin. Là, il escalada un arbre jusqu'à mi-hauteur avant de se retourner. Il était tête en bas, solidement fixé au tronc grâce à son chakra, et fixait la masse de sable.

_« La vitesse, la clé c'est la vitesse ! »_, pensa Naruto.

Il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, comme le lui avait appris maître Kakashi. Puis il s'élança à son tour, droit sur le monstre. La rencontre de ces deux forces phénoménales, lancées l'une contre l'autre, aurait été fatale aux deux acteurs de ce mouvement. Mais au dernier dixième de seconde avant l'impact, Naruto esquiva. Il passa sur la droite de Gaara et lança une volée de kunais. Gaara les repoussa d'une vague de sable. Le renard tenta ainsi plusieurs fois de toucher son adversaire mais aucune attaque n'aboutit.

La vitesse des deux combattants était telle qu'une masse de poussières, de gravats et d'herbes arrachées les enveloppait et empêchait les autres ninjas de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne purent donc pas non plus voir les changements opérés sur Naruto. Hinata ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Seul Shikamaru avait remarqué quelque chose mais il fit mine de rien et continua à chercher comment mettre Itachi au tapis. Par contre, Orochimaru n'avait rien perdu du spectacle et Itachi avait jeté un coup d'œil en se disant qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Naruto fouilla son sac pour tenter d'y trouver une arme capable de l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus que quelques fumigènes, deux rouleaux de techniques, son trousseau de clés et sa gourde.

_« Il faut savoir composer avec ce que l'on a… »_, se lamenta Naruto.

Il réfléchit donc, tout en évitant les différentes attaques que lui soumettait le démon du sable, à la manière la plus radicale de finir enfin ce combat.

_« Tant pis, ce sera le tout pour le tout »_, pensa-t-il en saisissant un des objets que contenait encore sa besace.

D'une vitesse fulgurante, Naruto bondit par dessus Gaara et laissa tomber ses fumigènes au dessus de lui. Profitant de la fumée, Naruto attacha ensemble les deux rouleaux et se glissa jusqu'à son adversaire. La fumée masquait admirablement bien son odeur. Pour perturber encore un peu plus son ennemi, Naruto lança ses clés à l'opposé de sa position. Celles-ci retombèrent dans un cliquetis peu discret. Le monstre de sable focalisa immédiatement son attention sur ce bruit et oublia tout ce qui se trouvait ailleurs. Cela permis à Naruto de passer autour de son cou les rouleaux de techniques.

Collé contre la peau de sable, Naruto tirait de toutes ses forces sur les bouts de papier imprégnés de chakra orange, étranglant peu à peu son adversaire. Celui-ci ruait et se débattait. Le sable tentait de blesser Naruto mais le garçon s'en protégeait grâce au chakra de Kyûbi qui formait une sorte de paroi inviolable tout autour de son hôte.

Le chakra de Naruto rendait le papier plus solide que de l'acier. Le démon ne tarda donc pas à manifester des signes de faiblesse. Naruto relâcha sa prise quand le démon du sable perdit connaissance.

Naruto s'éloigna d'un bon mètre. Il contempla le sable tomber tout autour du corps de Gaara et glisser lentement vers son dos pour reformer la gourde. Il redevenait humain. Le géant de sable reprit sa place, au fond de la conscience de Gaara et se rendormit.

De son côté, Naruto avait aussi reprit une apparence normale. Ses compagnons ne s'étaient toujours pas aperçus du changement physique lors de sa collaboration avec Kyûbi.

Marchant à grande peine, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il lui semblait avoir lancé ses clés. Il ne dut pas chercher longtemps : le soleil couchant les faisait briller. Aucun bon shinobi, même exténué, ne serait passé à côté. Naruto les ramassa donc avant de se diriger vers le corps de Gaara. Mais en chemin, il sentit ses jambes l'abandonner et il tomba à genoux, tremblant d'épuisement.

De son côté, Hinata sentit que quelque chose avait changé au dehors. Elle libéra l'esprit de Gaara qui réintégra son corps. Elle revint elle aussi à la réalité et vit Naruto à terre, sur ses rotules, reprenant son souffle.

Gaara gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Il paraissait mort. Son visage était paisible, détendu. Mais Hinata connaissait bien ce visage maintenant. C'était celui qu'affichait Gaara en dormant. La jeune fille s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux roux et caressa une mèche. Elle put sentir la respiration du jeune homme : aussi calme que reposante. Hinata aurait souhaité accompagner le dormeur dans son sommeil. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait utilisé une quantité inhabituelle de chakra. Pourtant, leur lutte n'était pas finie. Il restait Orochimaru. Elle plaça donc Gaara dans une position de sécurité et partit rejoindre Naruto.

Malgré sa fatigue, le visage du jeune ninja resplendissait de bonheur. Il avait vaincu. Il en aurait sauté de joie. Mais faute de pouvoir bondir partout, il se contenta de sauter au cou de la jeune Hyûga en s'écriant qu'ils avaient réussi. Celle-ci rougit. Son teint était devenu aussi coloré que les pétales d'une pivoine. Heureusement, son coéquipier vint à son secours : Shino donna une légère tape sur le haut du crâne de Naruto et lui fit remarquer qu'il étouffait la jeune fille – même s'il savait pertinemment que le nœud du problème était ailleurs. Naruto desserra son emprise et prit conscience des couleurs qui marquaient les joues de sa victime. Il devint tout penaud.

« Hina-chan, s'cuse-moi ! Je suis désolé ! »

Et ce gros bêta ne trouva rien de mieux pour se faire pardonner que de déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue de la timide jeune fille.

Hinata conserva toutes ses couleurs et resta interdite, une main posée sur sa joue. De leur côté, Shino, Ino et Neji levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent de désespoir. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment … impossibles !

10


	8. Harem no Jutsu

Bien le bonjour.

Puisque la fin de cette histoire est finie depuis bien longtemps et que j'ai la flemme d'écrire les deux chapitres intermédiaires qui me manquent, je décide de la conclure malgré cette lacune flagrante.

Vous n'en aurez que les ébauches et la conclusion. Et puis, ma foi, que l'histoire suive son cours.

Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait les fautes d'accord et de distraction, personne n'a relu ces textes. Excusez aussi la mise en page qui ne sera sûrement pas adéquate mais depuis le temps, je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire pour que le format reste identique lors du transfert de données.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui souhaiterons connaître la fin de l'histoire.

Kiba et Chôji contre Temari

Kiba avait entraîné de force Chôji au devant de Temari.

« Tss, c'est tout ce que vous avez à m'opposer, un sale clebs, un chiot et un petit gros ? Vraiment, je vaux mieux que ça ! J'espérais au moins que vous pourriez me proposer des adversaires qui valent ne fusse qu'un peu d'intérêt ».

La remarque de Temari alla évidemment droit au but. Rien ne mettait Chôji plus en colère que cette insulte et Kiba ne supportait pas que quelqu'un remette en doute leurs capacités, à son chien et lui.

« Tss, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vaux plus que nous, ma pauvre petite ? Non mais franchement…, riposta Kiba.

Il se pencha en avant et prit un air attendri. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à une toute petite fille.

« Tu t'es perdue ? Tu es toute seule dans la grande forêt ? », se moqua Kiba. « Tu veux qu'on cherche ta maman ensemble ?

- Kss, ne me fait pas rire, minable ! De nous deux ici, c'est toi le gosse ! »

Les yeux de Temari avaient perdu toute leur fougue. Elle n'avait même plus envie d'insulter cet idiot de dresseur de chien.

Kiba et Chôji remarquèrent aisément ce changement.

« Hé ben quoi ? T'es déjà fatiguée ? », demanda Kiba. « Tu crois que tu vas nous battre avec si peu d'entrain ?

- Ha-ha !, répliqua Temari d'une voix glacée. « Le tact, crétin, on ne t'a jamais parlé de ça ? »

Kiba fronça un sourcil. Le tact ?

« Je suis la sœur de Gaara.

- Et alors ? »

Kiba avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'elle soit sa sœur ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

« T'es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ma mère est morte, crétin !

- Oh, toute mes condoléances, vraiment. Désolé !, répliqua Kiba d'un air désinvolte.

- … Ne dis pas _désolé _comme ça !

- Ben tu veux que je le dise comment, alors ?, s'énerva Kiba.

- Raaah, je rêve ! Tu crois que j'ai besoin des condoléances d'un type comme toi ? T'es même pas foutu de te battre seul face à une fille ! T'es toujours là avec ton petit toutou idiot.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu peux bien parler ! C'est toi qui fais la fière avec ton éventail et tes tornades ! T'es même pas capable de te battre sans !

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable de m'en passer ! Tu vas te prendre une raclée, crétin !, hurla Temari, folle de rage en plantant profondément son éventail dans le sol.

- Ok ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais t'affronter seul sans mêler Akamaru à notre combat !

- Tu vas de faire décimer, mon petit chéri !

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir. T'as pas intérêt à venir pleurer après ! »

Les deux adversaires se regardaient en chien de faïence. Chôji se sentait un peu perdu entre eux deux. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque de Temari sur sa corpulence mais pour le moment, il sentait qu'il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart de ses deux-là. Aussi, prit-il tout naturellement dans sa poche un sachet de bonbons qu'il commença à déguster tout en profitant du pseudo combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

(…)

Temari sauta en arrière pour éviter le piège que lui tendait Kiba. Mais soudain, elle sentit son pied butter contre un obstacle imprévu. Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière sans pouvoir opposer une quelconque résistance à la terrible et infaillible loi de Newton. Elle s'étala à terre, de tout son long. Encore toute étonnée, elle se redressa sur un coude pour voir la source de sa chute. Une jambe, un peu grassouillette et courte, était emmêlée aux siennes. Temari suivit du regard cette jambe, remonta jusqu'à la cuisse, suivit le torse et arriva finalement au visage. Les yeux exorbités, Temari vit Chôji tourner indifféremment ses yeux vers elle, tout en grignotant consciencieusement une chips paprika, la jambe légèrement tendue en avant.

« Désolé », dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

À ces mots, Temari réalisa qu'elle venait de se faire avoir par un simple croche-pied. Cette idée fit monter en elle une vague de colère. Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser pour corriger comme il se devait cet insolent mais elle sentit un poids la plaquer lourdement au sol. Kiba venait de se jeter sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il avait agrippé ses poignets et bloquait ses jambes à l'aide de ses pieds. Il était donc pratiquement couché sur elle.

« Hé, hé, hé ! », rit Kiba en adressant un sourire victorieux à Temari.

On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la satisfaction qu'il avait d'avoir enfin pu renverser son adversaire – même s'il avait été aidé. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Temari pour que ses joues se tintent juste à la limite entre le rosé et le rouge, gênée à la fois d'être tombée si ridiculement et de se retrouver dans une telle position.

D'un mouvement vif, Temari dégagea sa jambe droite et l'envoya saluer l'entrejambe de son adversaire. Le souffle coupé et les dents serrées, Kiba s'écroula sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dégagea et se remit sur pied.

« Aaaie ! Espèce de brute ! Tu m'as fait mal !, dit-elle en se frottant négligeament le crâne.

- Eumf… Je t'ai fait mal ? », cria Kiba d'un voix suraiguë. « Et tu viens de me faire quoi là, tu crois ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire très méchamment et de ricaner.

(…)

S'en suivent diverses parades et coups. Les deux adversaires se battent avec l'acharnement qui leur est connu. Chôji restant toujours un peu en retrait, désintéressé. Il vaut dire que regarder ces deux-là s'affronter relevait du spectacle, presque de la comédie. Il aurait été bien dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Finalement, Temari, blessée, s'effondre contre un arbre, à la lisière de la clairière. Les deux garçons – surtout Kiba – fanfaronnent. Ils pensent Temari inconsciente, voire morte. Mais elle reprend vite ses esprits. Elle choisit un repli stratégique.

C'est en s'éloignant de la clairière qu'elle trouve le cadavre de son frère, Kankurô. Désespérée, elle s'arrête, peu lui importe ce qui pourrait lui arriver, peu importe que ses adversaires la retrouvent. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter imaginer son frère mort. La réalité la consternait. Bien sûr, en apparence, ils ne s'entendaient pas, comme tout bon frère et sœur mais elle adorait Kankurô.

Effondrée, elle se jura de tout faire pour perdre définitivement Konoha et surtout, surtout !, cette bande de gamins prétentieux et assassins. Elle leur ferait regretter d'avoir oser tuer son frère, elle leur ferait même regretter d'avoir choisi la vie de ninja et d'être nés tout simplement.

Amour fraternel 

Sasuke avait levé son regard vers son frère. Celui-ci le dévisageait déjà depuis un moment. Sasuke bouillait de rage au point que son corps tremblait. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles déchiraient la peau de sa paume.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir t'affronter si tôt.»

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir rester aussi calme ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Sasuke était hors de lui. Shikamaru ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

(…)

Shikamaru va avoir bien du mal à gérer l'impulsivité agressive de son coéquipier. Et pourtant, quand il s'agit de manipuler et de faire faire aux gens ce qu'il veut qu'ils fassent, d'habitude, il se débrouille plutôt bien.

Sasuke porte toutes les attaques pendant que Shikamaru tente quelques stratégies. Mais Itachi reste le plus expérimenté. Il semble même s'amuser beaucoup avec les deux gamins qui s'acharnent à l'attaquer – pour autant qu'un Uchiwa puisse montrer une quelconque ébauche de sentiment d'amusement bien entendu.

Au final de ce combat, Sasuke et Shikamaru se sont pris quelques belles raclées. Ils ne comptent plus les égratignures et les bleus mais rien de trop sévère. Leur adversaire les ménage.

Itachi finit par se mettre un peu en retrait et ne semble pas vouloir aller plus loin. Ce qui n'est pas du tout de l'avis de son cadet. Mais vu ce qui se profile, les jeunes vont avoir d'autres préoccupations que Uchiwa Itachi…

Harem No Jutsu

Itachi restait seul. Gaara, Kabuto, Temari et kankurô avaient été vaincu. Il abandonna son frère et battit légèrement en retraite. Il se rapprocha d'Orochimaru et se tint droit et stoïque en dessous de l'arbre où se trouvait celui-ci. Ne laissant voir aucune peur. Il aurait pu continuer et finir son combat mais il sentait bien qu'Orochimaru désirait prendre en main la suite des opérations. Itachi s'éclipsa donc discrètement et repartit à ses activités quotidiennes.

Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha se comptèrent. Tous étaient vivants. Seules Tenten et Sakura manquaient à l'appel. Mais ils furent vite rassurés par Naruto qui cria bien fort le nom de sa coéquipière et agita la main dans sa direction. Neji laissa échapper un soupir en voyant que Tenten était elle aussi saine et sauve. De leur côté, les deux filles furent soulagées de constater que leurs amis n'avaient pas subi de dommages majeurs. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se laisser aller aux retrouvailles.

« Et bien, je vois que vous avez réussi à passer outre de mes petits pions, dit la voix faussement aimable d'Orochimaru. Quel dommage, je vais devoir m'occuper de vous moi-même. Il vous aurait été bien plus doux de mourir par leurs mains que par les miennes ».

Sur ces mots, Orochimaru employa sa technique personnelle de Genjutsu, celle qui donne à ses adversaires la vision de leur propre mort. Tous furent choqués par ces visions. Même Sakura, qui était reconnue pour ses talents en Genjutsu et avait déjà été sous l'emprise de ce genre de technique lors de leur premier affrontement contre Orochimaru, versa des larmes. Sasuke aussi y avait déjà assisté mais il tomba tout de même à genou, tout comme ses compagnons. Personne ne se sentit la force de bouger, tétanisés qu'ils étaient par la peur. Seule Hinata était restée debout. Le Genjutsu d'Orochimaru n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle car elle était encore dans son monde intérieur lorsqu'il avait déployé sa technique. Elle venait de s'entretenir avec Shikamaru et venait de renvoyer l'esprit de celui-ci dans son corps. Orochimaru fut surpris de la voir debout et cherchant à comprendre se qui terrorisait les autres.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit vrai », dit Orochimaru. « Tu ne crains assurément pas la mort. Ma technique ne fonctionne que grâce à l'envie de vivre que ressent mon adversaire. Plus cette envie est grande, plus ma technique est puissante. Je dois donc conclure que tu as déjà dépassé cette peur qu'ont tous les mortels. Très intéressant et étonnant venant de la part d'une aussi jeune fille qui a pourtant encore de si belles choses à vivre ».

Hinata savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il tentait d'éveiller en elle le désir de vivre. Elle venait de comprendre plus ou moins en quoi consistait le Genjutsu d'Orochimaru. Il fallait donc lui donner le change, le temps que les autres reprennent leurs esprits et soient de nouveau prêts à combattre.

« Je vous l'ai dis : mourir n'est plus pour moi qu'une question de temps. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne pourrai pas faire par manque de temps mais je me suis déjà raisonnée à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Mettez-vous plutôt en garde et affrontons-nous ».

Orochimaru sourit et murmura _''bien''_. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Elle ressentit juste le coup que l'homme-serpent lui porta au ventre. Puis elle se sentit décoller du sol pour aller rouler un peu plus loin et finir contre un arbre. Elle saignait. Ses blessures internes venaient de nouveau la faire souffrir. Quand elle releva les yeux, Orochimaru se tenait toujours au même endroit, sur la même branche, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé un petit doigt. Hinata jeta un regard sur ses compagnons mais ils étaient toujours en état de choc. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux pour le moment. Pourtant, elle ne pourrait pas bluffer longtemps. Elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre qui avait d'arrêter sa course et se releva. Son visage était penché. Il ne fallait pas qu'Orochimaru voie ses yeux. Elle venait d'utiliser le _Byakugan_. Hinata s'élança vers l'arbre où se trouvait son adversaire et l'escalada en accumulant son chakra dans ses pieds pour que ceux-ci puissent adhérer à l'écorce. Hinata projeta sa main droite vers le cœur d'Orochimaru pour porter un coup mortel mais il évita facilement la jeune fille et la projeta de nouveau loin de lui. Elle eut juste assez de temps pour se rattraper et adoucir sa chute. Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire. La seule possibilité pour elle de vaincre son adversaire était sa technique héréditaire mais elle n'était pas assez rapide pour le toucher. Sa technique était donc inutile. Son _Byakugan_ lui permit toutefois de jeter un rapide coup d'œil tout autour d'elle. Il fallait que ses compagnons aient reprit leurs esprits. Malheureusement, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à se défaire de cette peur qui les étouffait. Hinata sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer. Allaient-ils tous mourir ici à cause d'elle elle qui ne parvenait pas à vaincre leur dernier adversaire ? Elle pensa donc à se réfugier dans son monde intérieur pour protéger son esprit de la peur et attendre la mort. C'est à ce moment que le déclic se fit. Elle ne pouvait pas vaincre Orochimaru seule mais elle pouvait peut-être réveiller ses coéquipiers de leurs songes. Elle baissa de nouveau le regard. Orochimaru interpréta ce geste comme un signe de découragement. En réalité, Hinata venait au contraire de reprendre confiance. La victoire n'était pas encore acquise à l'homme-serpent. Elle entra de nouveau en elle-même et y invita les esprits terrifiés de ses équipiers. Ils lui apparurent agenouillés, recroquevillés, mais aussi mutilés. Le Genjutsu d'Orochimaru blessait l'âme en la fragilisant.

_« N'aillez pas peur. Tout va bien »_, dit Hinata de sa voix douce._ « Nous sommes encore vivants »._

Ce fut l'esprit de Naruto qui se ressaisit le premier. Les blessures mortelles qui apparaissaient sur l'âme du jeune ninja se cicatrisèrent instantanément. Et cette fois-ci, le chakra du démon renard n'y était pour rien.

_« Nous pouvons le battre, il suffit que nous soyons __tous ensemble_ _»_, continua timidement Hinata.

A ces paroles, Shino, Shikamaru et Kiba reprirent eux aussi leurs esprits. Shino se battait toujours avec ses insectes et Kiba en collaboration avec son chien. Ils étaient donc très bien placés pour reconnaître la valeur du travail d'équipe. De même, Shikamaru savait qu'il était plus aisé de concevoir des plans en combinant les capacités de plusieurs personnes.

_« Voyons_, dit encore Hinata,_ il ne s'agit que d'un petit Genjutsu et… »._

L'âme de Sakura se releva d'un bond. Sur la défensive, l'esprit de professeur qui sommeille en elle se réveilla et elle cria, indignée :

_« Un petit Genjutsu ? Mais il s'agit d'un Genjutsu de force A ! Un des plus puissants qui puisse se faire dans cette catégorie ! Qui a dit 'petit Genjutsu' ? »_

Hinata cacha un petit rire derrière ses mains. Naruto et Kiba, eux, ne se privèrent pas et ricanèrent ensemble. Après avoir corrigé les deux insolents, Sakura prit conscience de la situation et de la détresse de ses coéquipiers. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils luttent contre les pensées de mort qui les avaient envahis. Elle vit qu'Ino était toujours perdue dans ces rêves fatals. Elle décida donc de provoquer la demoiselle.

_« Eh bien, Ino, je vais décidément prendre le dessus sur toi si tu n'es pas capable de distinguer rêve et réalité… Sa-su-ke est à moi… »_

L'esprit d'Ino bondit et se rua sur celui de Sakura. Ino agrippa Sakura par le col de ses vêtements.

_« Ne comptes pas là-dessus, ma grande ! »_, rugit Ino.

Sakura sourit en voyant la réaction qu'elle attendait de la part de sa rivale de cœur.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ici », _continua Hinata._ « Nous avons encore des choses à accomplir »._

Ce fut au tour de Tenten, Sasuke et Neji de revenir à eux. Tous les trois voulaient devenir plus forts et refusaient de perdre. Ils avaient un but bien précis. Tenten voulait devenir une kunoishi aussi brillante que Tsunade, la femme ninja de légende. Sasuke devait tuer son frère pour venger son clan. Neji, lui, venait de se promettre il y a quelques heures à peine de ne plus se laisser battre par personne. Leurs esprits se redressèrent peu à peu et les plaies s'effacèrent de leurs corps incharnels.

Il ne restait plus que l'esprit de Chôji. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Hinata jusqu'à présent n'avait pu stopper sa peur. L'image que formait son esprit était celle d'un corps squelettique et desséché.

_« Le problème, quand on est mort »_, dit Shikamaru d'un ton détaché._ « C'est qu'on ne peut plus manger. C'est vraiment dommage. Il existe pourtant tellement de plats délicieux… »_

L'esprit de Chôji se remit sur pied en un instant et celui-ci chercha immédiatement qui parlait de manger. Puis, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit avec de la nourriture. Sur ce, il sortit un paquet de chips de son sac et commença à le manger à pleines dents.

_« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_, demanda Chôji qui avait déjà oublié la peur qu'il ressentait une minute auparavant.

- _On fonce dans le tas ! »_, répondit Naruto, plus déterminé que jamais.

Les dix ninjas concernés regagnèrent leur corps. A la plus grande surprise d'Orochimaru, ils se relevèrent, bien déterminés à vivre.

Itachi vit avec beaucoup d'étonnement son frère se relever. Malgré les progrès qu'il reconnaissait volontiers à son cadet, il le jugeait cependant incapable d'échapper à ce genre de jutsu. Pourtant, Sasuke avait déjà réussi à se sortir de ce mauvais pas par lui-même la première fois qu'il avait été confronté à Orochimaru. Itachi ignorait que le plus jeune des Uchiwa avait non seulement acquis plus de force durant cette année d'entraînement mais qu'il avait aussi grandi dans sa tête. Le contact de Naruto lui avait été bénéfique. Sa volonté en était devenue inébranlable et sa force de caractère s'était de plus en plus affirmée. Il avait tout simplement mûri et son grand frère, qui ne l'avait pas vu grandir, ne pouvait être qu'étonné de cette évolution.

Itachi s'adressa à Sasuke de sa voix insondable.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois déjà debout, _petit frère_. Tu n'es peut-être pas si faible finalement. Mais tu manques encore de puissance. Tu auras besoin de beaucoup plus de force si tu désires me tuer. Tu devrais accepter la proposition de maître Orochimaru et aller t'entraîner avec lui. Ainsi tu pourras progresser rapidement et par la même occasion tu pourras voir mon entraînement et savoir jusqu'à quel point tu devras devenir fort pour, enfin, tenter de réaliser ton désir le plus cher et te venger ».

Sasuke se troubla. Il était prêt à tout pour éliminer son frère. Il examina la proposition sous tous ses aspects, même si elle venait de la personne qu'il voulait détruire. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Quoi ! », s'écria-t-il. « Sasuke ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas écouter ton crétin de frère ?

- Tsss ! Tais-toi, l'imbécile ! », répondit Sasuke en fuyant son regard.

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait vraiment pas ainsi. Il joignit ses mains et, sous des regards médusés, scandalisés ou souriants, il effectua la plus espiègle de toutes ses techniques…

« _Harem no Jutsu !_ », cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Une dizaine de jolies jeunes filles blondes, toutes en rondeurs et dénudées apparurent autour de Sasuke, l'agrippant possessivement par le cou. Une autre se matérialisa devant Itachi et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Celui-là même que seules les filles extrêmement jalouses peuvent avoir lorsqu'elles se trouvent face à leur rivale de cœur, ce regard effrayant de Gorgone.

« Ne nous laisse pas, Sasuke chéri !, s'écrièrent les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient autour du plus jeune des Uchiwa.

- Alors, comme ça, tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre mon Sasuke ? », s'exclama à son tour la jeune fille face à Itachi en pointant un doigt accusateur contre le coupable.

Itachi ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner ou expulser Naruto version _fille canon_ loin de lui, ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec une facilité déconcertante. De même, Sasuke n'en menait pas plus large. Il était totalement perdu et ne savait plus à quel moment il avait raté un épisode. On pouvait lire sans peine sur son visage tout le dégoût que lui inspirait la situation et à quel point il trouvait la blague de son coéquipier de mauvais goût.

« Il est à moi, tu m'entends ? Rien qu'à moi ! N'espères pas te l'approprier ! », s'exclama la jolie blonde devant Itachi avec toujours le même air réprobateur.

La demoiselle marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel elle sembla observer de plus prêt son adversaire. Soudain, elle se redressa et s'éloigna de deux bons mètres d'Itachi à une vitesse fulgurante. Un filet de sang peu discret s'écoulait de la narine droite du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Whaaa ! Il saigne du nez, c'est un pervers !, finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Ahhh ! Un pervers ! Sasuke chéri, protège-nous ! », cria en cœur la foule de jeunes filles qui s'agglutinait contre Sasuke.

Le visage de celui-ci redoubla de répugnance. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. C'était Orochimaru.

« Tu comptes vraiment perdre ton temps avec ce genre de personnes stupides ? »

- Eh, le serpent sur son arbre, on t'a pas sonné », dit une des demoiselles dont le visage arrogant et la voix masculine rappelaient subitement bien plus le Naruto qu'ils connaissaient.

Naruto reprit son apparence normale et les autres jeunes filles s'évaporèrent. Son visage était devenu sérieux.

« Bien sûr qu'il va rester avec nous. C'est bien plus cool que de passer son temps avec un vieux débile comme toi ou un pervers comme lui », dit-il en désignant Itachi qui paraissait tout désolé de la disparition de sa jolie blondinette. « Tu fais vraiment pas le poids contre nous ! Pas vrai, _Sasuke chéri_ ? », termina-t-il en mettant une intonation féminine sur ses derniers mots et en passant son bras autour du cou de son coéquipier.

Sasuke, rouge de honte, voulut lui envoyer un poing dans la figure mais Naruto savait à qui il avait affaire et avait prévu le coup depuis longtemps. Il esquiva facilement. Naruto ricana et tira la langue à son rival.

Orochimaru rit une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna et forma avec une grande rapidité une suite de signes.

« _Kâton, Goukakyuu no Jutsu !_ », dit-il avant d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air et de la recracher sous forme d'une boule de feu.

Orochimaru ricana de nouveau. Un crépitement se fit entendre, semblable à une multitude de cris muets.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas pensez un seul instant que cette ruse grossière pourrait fonctionner ?

- Malheureusement, si », répondit Shino d'une voix glacée. « Malheureusement, aussi, je ne crois pas que ce que vous venez de faire soit quelque chose de très intelligent.

Shino paraissait différent. Une masse innombrable d'insectes sortit de son corps. Ils frémissaient dans tous les sens et ne semblaient pas vouloir tenir en place.

« Ces insectes ont un instinct de survie très prononcé », expliqua Shino. « Ce qu'ils détestent par dessus tout, c'est que l'on tue les leurs. Vous n'auriez pas dû brûler ces insectes ».

Pendant que Shino affrontait Orochimaru du regard, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'était une diversion ?, demanda-t-il mi-septique, mi-surpris.

- Et ouais !, s'écria Naruto, fier de lui, alors que l'initiative avait été uniquement prise par Shino et que Naruto ignorait totalement sa démarche.

- Bon », soupira Sasuke. « Dans ce cas, je te pardonne ton incurable bêtise ».

Naruto ne releva pas la remarque mais se contenta de rire en se moquant gentiment de son rival.

Shino s'approcha d'Orochimaru. Il laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. Les milliers d'insectes qui s'étaient échappés de son corps et encore bien d'autres venant de la forêt alentours s'avancèrent vers Orochimaru. Les compagnons de Shino ne le savaient pas mais lorsque les insectes du clan Aburame se sentaient menacés dans leur survie, ils pouvaient refuser tout ordre de leur maître, faire appel à leurs confrères du lieu et attaquer l'ennemi qui les tracassait sans l'accord de leur hôte. En relâchant ainsi ses bras, Shino avait laissé carte blanche à ses petites bêtes. Il les laissait accomplir leur propre vengeance.

Les insectes semblaient dans une colère folle. Orochimaru sourit. Il les regarda s'approcher progressivement de lui. De tout côtés, la menace se rapprochait de lui et devenait bien réelle. Même pour un des trois ninjas de légende ces animaux étaient redoutables. Qu'une dizaine de ces adorables petites bêtes se pose sur vous et elles vous dévoraient votre réserve de chakra en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour si peu. Il descendit d'un bond de son arbre, laissant par la même occasion les insectes de Shino derrière lui. Il se précipita sur le jeune Aburame. Sa vitesse était ahurissante. Il porta un premier coup au ventre puis un second à l'épaule. Shino courba sous le coup de la douleur. La tête de son humérus droit venait de se déboîter. Mais cela ne stoppa pas les insectes pour autant. Ils avaient reçu la permission de se venger et comptaient bien parvenir à leur fin.

Orochimaru connaissait toutes les techniques du village caché de Konoha. Il ne savait pas les appliquer toutes mais il en connaissait au moins l'usage, les avantages et les limites. Il connaissait donc les réactions de ces adorables bestioles. Il renonça à les brûler une seconde fois, préférant une technique plus foudroyante. Il utilisa un jutsu venu tout droit du village du son, celui-là même qu'il avait créé il y a peu de temps. Il envoya une rafale d'ondes sur 360 degrés. Ces ondes étaient trop faibles pour avoir une quelconque répercussion sur un être humain (exceptés peut-être les Inuzuka) mais furent parfaitement efficaces contre les insectes Aburame : ces ondes les perturbèrent à un point tel qu'ils perdirent leur sens de l'orientation et ne surent plus dans quelle direction aller, ni même qui attaquer. Shino, à genoux au sol, tentait de maîtriser la douleur que lui infligeait son épaule. Il sentit le désarroi de ses insectes et les invita à regagner leur repère : son corps. Mais peu d'insectes y parvinrent.


	9. La puissance des Hyuga

La puissance des Hyûga

Orochimaru commençait à se lasser de ce combat. Il décida d'en finir rapidement et invoqua un serpent aussi grand qu'un arbre.

« Dévores-les », dit simplement Orochimaru en s'adressant au serpent.

Directement après avoir reçu cet ordre, le serpent se précipita sur Naruto. Il s'agissait du même serpent que dans la forêt de la mort. Le serpent n'avait pas oublié Naruto qui lui avait planté deux kunais dans la tête et l'avait frappé plusieurs fois. Ce qu'aucun de ses adversaires précédents n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Mais Naruto esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, le cœur battant.

« Ah, c'est comme ça ! Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec ta petite vipère ? », crâna Naruto. « Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de ton vers de terre ! », cria-t-il impulsivement, tout en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Orochimaru ricana, sûr de sa force, pendant que Naruto se préparait. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il avait encore inventé comme pitrerie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais personne ne l'aurait cru capable de ce qu'il allait faire. Naruto mordit le bout de son pouce jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Il joignit les mains en malaxant son chakra puis posa ses deux mains à plat sur le sol d'un coup sec.

« Invocation Gama ! Gamabunta ! », cria de toute ses forces le petit blond entouré des queues de Kyûbi.

La plupart des ninjas de Konoha ne comprit pas se que faisait Naruto. Orochimaru, lui, sourit en coin. Il ne doutait pas de l'échec de Naruto. Orochimaru le jugeait incapable d'une telle invocation. Surtout que Naruto venait de crier le nom du chef des grenouilles, qui n'était pas connu pour sa docilité. Cependant, à la plus grande surprise de tous, une grenouille immense apparut à l'endroit où Naruto avait posé ses mains. Du haut de l'animal, Naruto pointa son doigt vers Orochimaru et le défia.

« On va bien voir si tu fais toujours autant le malin maintenant ! »

Naruto se pencha vers le chef des grenouilles et lui demanda à mi-voix :

« Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais réduire ce serpent en bouillie ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, petit imbécile ? Bien sûr que je peux, gronda la voix de Gamabunta.

- Alors, je te laisse faire, dit Naruto en descendant du dos de la grenouille géante et en lui adressant un signe complice. Je m'occupe de l'autre type ».

Orochimaru perdit un instant son sourire. Il était plus que surpris que ce petit fanfaron de Naruto ait réellement pu invoquer Gamabunta mais voir le chef des grenouilles lui obéir était un coup sacrément plus rude pour lui. Si Gamabunta réussissait à battre son serpent, cela signifierait que les jeunes ninjas de Konoha auraient détruit en moins d'une demi-heure deux de ses attaques les plus efficaces : son attaque mentale et son attaque par invocation.

Le combat s'engagea entre Gamabunta et le serpent d'Orochimaru. Le chef des grenouilles se servait de sa langue comme d'une massue et l'opposait à la tête du serpent.

Orochimaru décida d'en finir avec la bande de rigolos qui lui faisait face et qui venait, mine de rien, de terrasser quelques beaux spécimens de shinobi. Orochimaru généra donc onze clones et les envoya neutraliser ces sales petits morveux qui osaient lui tenir tête. Ces clones n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal avec Tenten qui ne parvenait à respirer correctement qu'à grande peine, conséquence du gaz inhalé par ses pores, ni avec Neji qui pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Hinata aussi était très affaiblie et ne put soutenir l'attaque du clone, tout comme elle n'avait pu contenir les attaques de l'original. Ino et Sakura n'avaient pas un niveau de force ni de Taijutsu capable de rivaliser avec celui d'Orochimaru. Shikamaru vit le clone foncer sur lui et n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie. Il faut dire que la vitesse d'Orochimaru était de loin supérieure à celle de tous les jeunes ninjas présent. Elle était même certainement supérieure à celle de leurs maîtres respectifs : Kakashi, Gaï,… Chôji non plus n'était pas assez rapide que pour éviter l'attaque du clone lancé sur lui. Ces sept ninjas-là se trouvèrent donc plaqués au sol en un temps record. Restaient Shino, Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba. Kiba passa outre la première attaque du clone en utilisant la vitesse que lui conférait son taijutsu de l'homme-bête. Naruto parvint lui aussi à éviter le coup en utilisant la vitesse de Kyûbi. Sasuke put lui échapper aussi. Il y réussit grâce à toute la haine qui bouillait encore en lui. La haine et la rage peuvent donner une force prodigieuse. Shino quand à lui, soutenant son bras blessé, fit tant bien que mal un mur de ses insectes ce qui empêcha Orochimaru de l'attaquer de plein front. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne put résister longtemps aux clones. Orochimaru n'était pas un ninjas de légende pour rien. Il était réellement fort. Il était même devenu supérieur à son maître, Hokage le troisième. Orochimaru dispersa les insectes de Shino grâce à sa technique Fûton-Daitoppa qui créa un vent violent. Il repoussa l'attaque du tourbillon de la bête de Kiba d'un simple geste de la main, stoppa les dix clones de Naruto en quelques secondes puis attrapa l'original par le poignet et le força, d'une poigne de fer, à s'agenouiller. Les Katons de Sasuke n'eurent pas plus d'effet sur lui que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés. Orochimaru les souffla comme s'il avait s'agit de bougies d'anniversaire. Sasuke résista tout de même plus que les autres jeunes ninjas car il eut le temps de former une autre attaque. Il utilisa le Chidori, technique qu'il venait d'apprendre de Kakashi. Ce ne fut pourtant pas suffisant pour venir à bout de l'homme-serpent, ni même pour le toucher. Orochimaru s'écarta alors que Sasuke était à quelques centimètres de son torse. Sasuke eut juste le temps de sentir qu'une main empoignait son poignet avant de se sentir plaqué au sol.

Orochimaru – le vrai – descendit de son arbre.

« Fin du jeu. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à mourir _tranquillement _»., dit-il en s'approchant et en offrant aux onze jeunes ninjas un sourire satisfait.

_« Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! »_, pensa chaque ninjas pris au piège par Orochimaru.

Hélas, il n'y avait pourtant aucune issue possible. La seule chance d'en réchapper aurait été qu'ils reçoivent une aide extérieur. Dans une situation pareille, toute aide aurait été bonne à prendre. Même celle du plus faible parmi les plus faibles combattants qu'il puisse exister.

« Gamabunta ! », cria Naruto de toutes ses forces. « Gamabunta ! Par ici, on a besoin d'un coup de patte ».

Mais le chef des grenouilles ne l'entendit pas. Il était toujours en train de combattre l'immense serpent invoqué par Orochimaru. Leurs deux corps étaient entremêlés. Il était impossible de déterminer qui avait l'avantage.

_« Il faut faire quelque chose »_, pensa Neji._ « Il faut absolument que je trouve la force de bouger. Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi, ce serait trop stupide »._

Neji repensa au courage de sa cousine qui s'était relevée malgré ses blessures et à Naruto qui n'avait pas renoncé même en voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser de chakra. Une image lui apparut, plus intacte que les deux autres. Il s'agissait de Lee. Lee qui, même inconscient, s'était relevé pour faire face à Gaara.

_« Si même Lee que je considérais comme un perdant s'est relevé, si même Hinata pour qui je n'avais aucune estime a pu se remettre debout, si même Naruto, l'éternel dernier, m'a battu alors, je dois moi aussi prouver que je vaux quelque chose. Il est temps que je teste mes nouvelles convictions. Il est temps de changer mon destin. Je refuse de mourir ici ! »_

Neji se concentra. A plat ventre, dominé par le clone d'Orochimaru, il réunit ses dernières forces et activa son Byakugan.

« Je refuse de mourir ici ! », cria Neji en malaxant tout le chakra qu'il lui restait.

_« Si seulement je pouvais aider frère Neji… »_, pensa tristement Hinata.

Elle se mit donc elle aussi à suivre l'exemple de son cousin et à malaxer son chakra. Il lui en restait beaucoup plus qu'à Neji : il lui restait aussi la force et l'apaisement que lui procurait son _elle-intérieur_. C'est donc vers cette force qu'elle dirigea ses pensées.

Neji sentit une force puissante tout près de lui. Il sentit aussi, sans comprendre pourquoi, qu'il pouvait s'en emparer. Il tourna donc ses dernières gouttes de chakra vers cette source d'énergie qu'il sentait et les utilisa pour en prendre possession. Neji se servit cette force nouvelle pour se débarrasser du clone d'Orochimaru, qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, et le propulser dans les airs.

Une fois libéré de ce clone, il courut aussi vite qu'il pût en direction de la source des onze clones : Orochimaru. Il sentait qu'il avait la force de le tuer. Chaque fleur enlacée entre ses cheveux lui procurait une force inouïe venue tout droit du jardin de l'_Hinata-intérieure_.

« Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette technique ?, s'étonna Orochimaru qui était certain de connaître toutes les techniques de Konoha, même les plus récentes.

- Aucune idée », répondit Neji qui sentait plusieurs forces se joindre au peu de chakra qu'il lui restait. « Mais tu vas pouvoir la tester ! »

De chaque fleur ornant ses cheveux se dégageait une fumée grise. Cette fumée prit tout d'abord la forme d'Hizashi, le père de Neji. La fumée enveloppa entièrement Neji. Il avait ainsi l'apparence de son père décédé. Neji n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Orochimaru.

_« Quelle est cette technique ? »_, se demanda encore une fois Orochimaru._ « Une invocation des morts ? Impossible ! C'est une technique interdite. Il faut plusieurs années pour la maîtriser »._

Orochimaru évita le coup de Neji et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, préférant prendre de la distance pour avoir le temps d'évaluer cette technique dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Mais déjà Neji était sur lui et ne lui laissait que le temps de parer ses attaques.

_« C'est à peine croyable. Il ne s'agit pas du style de combat de ce garçon. Ses gestes sont beaucoup plus souples maintenant. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre se battait à sa place. On dirait le Hakkeshô que pratiquait son père ! »_

Orochimaru remarqua l'attitude concentrée d'Hinata. Il comprit donc plus ou moins la situation.

_« Voilà donc ce que donne la force de la Bunke et de la Soke réunies… Cette technique d'association est puissante. S'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense, elle est même destructrice quand on sait la valeur des ancêtres de cette famille. Associer deux chakras pour demander de l'aider aux âmes des défunts… Il fallait y penser. C'est totalement inouï que cela fonctionne ! » _

D'autres fumées, de coloris légèrement différents des premières, se dégageant des fleurs blanches, prirent elles aussi des formes concrètes. Chaque fumée avait une forme différente mais toutes représentaient un ninja. Les fumées se séparèrent des fleurs et prirent une forme à part. Ces corps de fumée encerclèrent l'homme-serpent.

_« Mmm_, pensa Orochimaru._ Si je comprends bien, il suffit que je me débarrasse d'un de ces deux enfants pour anéantir leur technique. … Trop facile »_, sourit-il.

Le clone qui tenait Hinata saisit une arme pour la planter dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un coup qu'il reçu au cœur. La fumée à l'effigie du père de Neji venait de bondir sur le clone et de lui infliger un coup sur une de ses cavités. Le clone ne disparut pas. Orochimaru maîtrisait trop bien cette technique pour ça. Mais son plan tomba à l'eau car dés qu'elle eut contré l'attaque, la fumée s'empara des deux bras du clone et lui interdit tout mouvement.

« Quelle étrange technique. C'est la première fois que je vois des clones de cette sorte : à la fois fumée et consistance…, réfléchit tout haut Orochimaru.

- C'est ça, la force du clan Hyûga uni, répondit un corps de fumée.

- Nous pouvons bien donner un petit coup de pouce aux membres de la Soke et de la Bunke qui parviennent à s'associer », renchérit un autre.

Neji était entouré de l'âme du fondateur des Hyûga. Celui-là même qui avait instauré la séparation entre la Bunke et la Sôke et la tradition de la marque qui ornait le font des membres de la Bunke. Le vieillard lui adressa la parole, songeur.

« Et bien, petit, si j'avais su qu'un jour je protégerais un membre de la Bunke, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Surtout si on m'avait dit à quel point un membre de la Bunke pouvait être fort ».

Les ancêtres des Hyûga lancèrent leur attaque. Tous utilisaient la technique du poing souple. Orochimaru ne put esquiver leurs attaques. Il fut touché en plusieurs endroits : le cou, la jambe, les bras,… Des zones sans grande importance, il avait su éviter le pire.

« Mais comment leurs âmes ont-elles pu parvenir jusqu'ici ?, se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Nous avons utilisé un monde intermédiaire entre celui des vivants et celui des morts : un joli jardin de fleurs blanches, répondit une des âmes en souriant.

Orochimaru regarda les corps de fumées. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui, prêts à attaquer dés qu'une faille se manifesterait dans la défense d'Orochimaru.

Neji lança un regard moqueur en direction d'Orochimaru.

« Alors, tu les trouves toujours aussi inutiles mes _ornements_ ? »

Orochimaru se rappela la phrase qu'il avait prononcée en commençant ce combat : _depuis quand les aspirants Chuunins se parent-ils d'ornements si futiles et si ridicules ?_ Il tiqua, n'acceptant pas la remarque de Neji.

« Maintenant, ça suffit. Fini de jouer ! », dit Orochimaru qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de cette situation.

Il gonfla ses poumons d'air et lança une attaque Fuuton-Daitoppa qui créa un grand coup de vent. Les corps de fumée furent balayés en quelques secondes par ce vent. Orochimaru sourit. Mais ce sourire s'effaça vite lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Et bien, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas nous vaincre si facilement ! », murmura la voix du fondateur des Hyûga.

Orochimaru se retourna de justesse et vit l'attaque d'un des corps de fumée. Il n'eut que le temps de rompre sa position. Les corps de fumée attaquèrent plusieurs fois. Orochimaru n'avait que le temps d'esquiver. Les corps de fumée attaquèrent de nombreuses fois. Orochimaru riposta lui aussi par tous les moyens possibles : le vent, le feu, l'eau, … Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout de ces ancêtres de fumées.

« Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de vous réexpédier d'où vous venez ?, demanda Orochimaru bouillant de rage et d'impatience

- Qui sait. C'est la première fois qu'une telle situation se présente, répondit le fondateur du clan. Je n'en sais trop rien… »

Orochimaru décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il ouvrit la bouche. Un serpent en sortit et, de ce serpent, sortit une épée : l'épée de Kusanagi, indestructible. Il se jeta sur les corps de fumée et les perça de coups. Après son assaut, Orochimaru eut la satisfaction de voir qu'un des corps était réellement partit en fumée. Il avait bel et bien disparut. Il lança donc un deuxième assaut. Il décapita à tour de bras, transperça les poitrines, coupa les membres, … Un autre corps de fumée s'évanouit suite à cette attaque. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas atteint, même si Orochimaru les avait touché. Le fondateur du clan Hyûga s'adressa à l'homme-serpent.

« Hé bien, hé bien, je crois que tu peux ranger ton jouet maintenant. Je viens de comprendre quelles sont les conditions de notre retour dans l'autre monde. Tu ne pourras plus nous éliminer avec cette arme.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, vieil homme !, dit Orochimaru de sa voix la plus calme.

Il tenta encore plusieurs assauts mais dû bien se faire à l'idée que le vieillard avait raison. Plus aucun corps de fumée ne disparut. Par contre, entre temps, les ancêtres du clan Hyûga en avaient profité pour toucher beaucoup de ses cavités de chakra.

Mais le combat toucha tout de même à sa fin. Hinata n'avait plus assez de force pour malaxer son chakra. Elle ne pût donc plus soutenir Neji ni laisser les âmes des morts passer à travers son jardin intérieur. Le fondateur du clan le sentit bien.

« Et bien, nos chemins se séparent ici. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, jeune Hyûga, dit-il à l'adresse de Neji. Vraiment ravi. J'entrevois beaucoup de choses positives pour et par votre génération ».

Et peu à peu, tous les corps de fumée de volatilisèrent. Neji sentit que toute force le quittait. Il vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba à genoux. Sa tête tournait. Orochimaru en profita. Il se jeta sur Neji et le propulsa violemment au sol. Son bandeau frontal se dénoua. Neji n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à Orochimaru ni de retrouver son équilibre et s'ouvrit en plusieurs endroits aux bras et aux jambes en rencontrant le sol. Il saignait abondement mais serra les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Il ramassa son bandeau frontal et le serra dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait même plus la force de le renouer autour de son front. Une petite voix résonna dans la tête de Neji.

_« Remets mes amitiés à la petite Hinata et à son père »._

C'était la voix de son père que Neji entendait. Une image se forma devant ses yeux qu'il ne parvenait plus tout à fait à garder ouverts.

_« C'est ironique ? »_, demanda Neji, septique, à l'image de son père.

L'image secoua négativement la tête.

_« Pas du tout. Haïr la Soke ne m'empêche pas d'aimer mon frère de tout mon cœur. Et je viens de voir à quel point sa fille est méritante. Au fait,… lui as-tu déjà dis que tu la trouvais mignonne ? »_, demanda Hizashi, malicieux, en faisant allusion aux paroles que lui avait glissé à l'oreille son fils lors du troisième anniversaire d'Hinata.

Neji rougit. Il s'assura que sa cousine ne pouvait pas entendre cette conversation, dont il doutait tout de même de l'existence vu son état de fatigue. Une fois cette petite vérification effectuée, il se retourna vers l'image paternelle.

_« Père ! »_, s'offusqua-t-il à mi voix.

Hizashi sourit, heureux d'avoir pu taquiner un instant son fils. Il lui fit un signe de la main puis retourna au néant de la mort.

6


	10. Le choix du Démon Renard

Le choix du Démon-Renard

Orochimaru haletait. Les ancêtres de Neji et Hinata n'avaient pas réussi à le toucher au niveau du cœur ni d'autres organes vitaux mais ils n'étaient pas passé loin. Orochimaru n'était plus du tout en état de combattre. Il devait reconnaître que ces gamins l'avaient bien amoché. Il avait même du mal à maintenir ses onze clones. Il attrapa les cheveux de Neji et le força ainsi à se relever. Cette fois, il allait finir le travail. Ces gamins avaient assez joué avec ses pieds.

« Chers enfants de Konoha, je vais vous donner la chance d'expérimenter quelque chose que tout ninja doit connaître : … la mort. Je vais même vous donner l'honneur de connaître une mort digne d'un vrai ninja : une mort douloureuse… ».

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Il fixa le visage de sa première victime qui n'exprimait, à son grand déplaisir, aucune peur. Orochimaru vit alors ce que cachait le bandeau de Neji : la marque maudite de la Bunke.

« Tiens, tiens, la marque des Hyûga… Ça m'en rappelle une autre… », dit Orochimaru en passant la longue langue de serpent sur ses lèvres pâles.

_« La marque de Sasuke ! »_, pensa immédiatement Sakura.

Mais Orochimaru ne pensait pas à Sasuke. Il s'approcha de Naruto. Le clone de l'homme-serpent se redressa et positionna Naruto face au vrai Orochimaru. Le clone tenait fermement sa proie en maintenant les deux bras de Naruto croisés derrière son dos. Il avait aussi empoigné la touffe de cheveux blonds de celui-ci. Le vrai Orochimaru se saisit du menton de sa victime et força Naruto à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Orochimaru fut ravi de voir le visage en colère de son jeune adversaire. Les yeux de Naruto, d'ordinaire si bleus, étaient rouges. C'était l'âme prisonnière de Kyûbi qui s'y reflétait. Orochimaru sourit de nouveau.

« J'ai trouvé quelle mort je vais vous donner ».

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis tira, tout doucement, sur la fermeture éclair de la veste orange de Naruto.

« Et là ! Bas les pattes, vieux pervers ! Ôtes tes sales mains de là ! », dit Naruto tout en balançant ses jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de se dégager.

Mais c'était peine perdue. La veste de Naruto s'ouvrit entièrement et laissa place à un T-shirt noir. Orochimaru avait rapproché son visage de celui de Naruto. Les deux ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une once de peur s'était glissée dans les yeux de Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait Orochimaru mais la manière dont il le regardait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Vous allez mourir par les mains d'un de vos compagnons, dit Orochimaru sans quitter Naruto des yeux. Ce cher Naruto va vous tuer… un à un… ou peut-être même tous ensemble. Quelle excellente idée, le village de Konoha ne résistera sûrement pas non plus… »

La plupart des jeunes de Konoha ne comprit pas mais tous savaient une chose : ils n'aimaient pas l'intonation de la voix d'Orochimaru. Sakura, elle, bouillait de rage.

« C'est faux ! », cria Sakura en s'adressant à Orochimaru. « Je connais Naruto. Il ne tuerait jamais ses amis ! Et ça, quelque soit le prix que tu lui offres. Il préférerait donner sa vie plutôt que de faire quelque chose comme ça !

- Je suis d'accord », approuva calmement Sasuke. « Naruto n'est pas un lâche. Tu le sais déjà, Orochimaru. Tu l'as bien vu dans la forêt de la mort, lors de la deuxième partie de l'examen. C'est peine perdue ».

Les autres ninjas de Konoha approuvèrent eux aussi, d'un signe de la tête. Orochimaru se moqua d'eux et s'adressa à Naruto.

« Et bien, et bien, il semble que l'on te fasse énormément confiance. Quelle drôle d'idée de confier sa vie aux mains d'un démon ! Et toi, Naruto, te sens-tu capable d'honorer leur confiance ?

- évidement », répliqua immédiatement Naruto.

Mais sa voix tremblait, ce que tous remarquèrent immédiatement. Cependant, si sa voix n'avait pas son assurance de toujours, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aurait pu hésiter ne fusse qu'une seule seconde entre sa vie et celle de ses compagnons. C'était simplement parce qu'il venait de comprendre à quoi voulait en venir Orochimaru. Et dans ce cas, il ne savait pas du tout s'il aurait la force d'atteindre les espérances de ses amis.

« _Moi »_, continua-t-il, « je ne tuerai jamais mes amis, quel que soit le prix que je doive payer.

- Et si, justement, ce n'était plus tout à fait _toi_ ?… »

Cette phrase balaya ses derniers doutes. Déjà lors de leur premier affrontement dans la forêt interdite, Orochimaru avait été capable de dérégler le fonctionnement de son sceau. Il n'aurait donc sans doute aucune difficulté à le faire de nouveau.

Orochimaru glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de Naruto. En se soulevant, le vêtement découvrit à tous une marque noire.

_« Mais, … je reconnais cette marque. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part… »_, pensa Sakura pour qui les livres d'écoles n'avaient plus aucuns secrets.

_« Un sceau ?_, s'étonna à son tour Neji._ C'est sans doute à cela qu'il faisait référence lors de notre combat à l'examen. Mais à quoi peut-il bien servir ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils »._

« Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ?, s'exclama Ino, traduisant ainsi la pensée générale.

- Ça ?, demanda Orochimaru d'un air innocent.

- Tais-toi », cria Naruto tout en fermant les yeux. « Tais-toi ! »

Naruto ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. Il ne voulait pas que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent soient anéantis par quelques mots. Mais Orochimaru continua calmement ses révélations.

« C'est simplement le sceau avec lequel le quatrième Hokage a vaincu Kyûbi… », sourit Orochimaru.

Tous les jeunes ninjas de Konoha restèrent bouche bée, excepté Shikamaru.

« Et bien quoi », commença celui-ci. « Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? Il fallait bien qu'il en fasse quelque chose de Kyûbi, le Quatrième. Alors, il l'a scellé dans le corps d'un nouveau né. Tout le monde sait ça. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé de qui il s'agissait.

- Mais il n'est pas possible pour un bébé de survivre à un sceau de cette ampleur !, dit Sakura, perturbée de voir ses connaissances remises en question.

- Pourtant, il a survécu, dit simplement Shikamaru.

- Tu… Tu savais ?, s'étonna Naruto. Pourtant, même moi, je l'ai seulement appris il y a un an !

- C'est parce que vous êtes tous des imbéciles sans jugeote », soupira Shikamaru. « Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Tous les adultes qui avaient combattu le démon renard refusaient d'en parler. Pourtant, on voyait visiblement qu'ils détestaient tous une personne en particulier et ça sans aucune raison valable. En plus, Naruto a déjà utilisé le chakra du démon renard devant nous tous. Lors de son combat contre Neji par exemple. Neji, avec ton Byakugan, tu as bien du le voir, le chakra de Kyûbi, non ? ».

Neji se rappela le chakra rouge dégagé par Naruto à ce moment-là et l'étrange aspect qu'il prenait. Naruto baissa les yeux malgré la main ferme d'Orochimaru qui retenait sa tête. L'homme serpent ricana. Le scénario qui allait suivre était classique. Les jeunes ninjas allaient être dégoûtés par ce garçon démon. Ils allaient avoir peur. Naruto serait alors psychologiquement faible et il pourrait très facilement briser le sceau qui maintenait Kyûbi prisonnier.

« Mais… Naruto-kun est Naruto-kun. Il n'est pas un démon-renard… », dit Hinata de sa petite voix.

Elle voulait consoler le garçon qu'elle idolâtrait en secret car elle avait vu ses yeux se baisser et, pour la première fois, elle l'avait vu perdre courage.

« De toute façon, renard ou pas, il sera toujours aussi stupide, soupira Sakura, fataliste.

- Un imbécile reste un imbécile, renchérit Sasuke.

- Quoi ! », s'écria Naruto en relevant la tête d'un seul coup. « Sakura, c'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu dis ! Quand à toi, Sasuke… », continua-t-il en recommençant à battre des pieds et à gigoter dans tous les sens en lançant des regards de défi à son rival, « … Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Orochimaru fut très surpris par la réaction des enfants. Il les avait mal jugés et dut bien le reconnaître. Ils étaient plus matures que leurs parents… ou moins influençables peut-être. Mais cela ne perturbait en rien son plan.

« _Naruto est Naruto_ ? C'est ce que nous allons voir… », dit-il calmement.

Il forma quelques signes de ses deux mains puis les positionna sur le sceau de Naruto. Celui-ci commença à s'effacer.

« Je vais admirer de haut votre mort et la destruction plus que probable du village de Konoha par le démon-renard Kyubi. Quelle triste fin pour vous ! ».

Les onze ninjas de Konoha serrèrent les dents. Orochimaru lâcha Naruto et partit en direction d'un arbre plus éloigné.

_« Hé, sale renard !_, apostropha Naruto qui se tenait face à une grande grille. _Tu commences à me quitter, je le sens ». _

Naruto était parti à la rencontre de l'esprit de Kyûbi, comme la première fois qu'il était venu lui demander personnellement de l'aide.

_« Tu vas vraiment te venger et détruire le village ?_, demanda Naruto.

_- Qui passerait à côté d'une telle occasion ?_, répondit la voix grondante du renard.

_- Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour t'en empêcher ? »_, se demanda Naruto.

Et il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait rien qui put sauver le village ou ses compagnons si le démon sortait de son corps. Puis, soudain, il repensa à la première fois qu'il était venu parler au démon-renard.

_« _"Si tu meurs, je meurs"_, c'est ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre première rencontre._

_- Et alors ?_, demanda la voix terrifiante du renard.

_- Et alors ? Il faut que je meurs ! C'est aussi simple que ça. _

_- Tu vas mourir pour sauver tes amis ? Tu vas te sacrifier pour le village, pour des gens qui ne t'ont jamais acceptés ?_

_- Comme si j'avais le choix…_

_- … Je vois… »_

Tous deux restèrent en silence un instant.

_« Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Bientôt cette grille va s'ouvrir._

_- Justement, je ne sais pas. Le clone d'Orochimaru ne me permet pas de bouger »._

Naruto resta en silence. Il sentait une grande force sortir de lui. Ce n'était pas comme quand, une fois son combat gagné, le chakra de Kyûbi rejoignait son antre. C'était tout à fait différent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ou plutôt, si, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire mais il ignorait la manière dont il pouvait y arriver. Ses deux bras étaient retenus en arrière par le clone. Tout mouvement lui était interdit. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Tous ses jeunes compagnons avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Que quelqu'un me donne une arme. Un kunai, un shuriken, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela coupe ! », cria Naruto sans oser les regarder dans les yeux.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne saisit réellement le sens de sa demande. Depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient plongés dans un rêve éveillé à la limite du cauchemar et ne parvenaient plus qu'à fixer Naruto. Celui-ci changeait sous leurs yeux. Les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues s'étaient creusées jusqu'au sang, ses ongles s'agrandissaient, sa peau rougissait, une immense quantité de chakra tournait tout autour du corps de Naruto qui, peu à peu, devenait Kyûbi. Et cela les terrifiait. Aussi, quand Naruto fit sa demande, personne ne réagit avant quelques secondes. Il fallut l'intervention d'Orochimaru pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'il demandait.

« Et que feras-tu de cette arme ?, demanda la voix joyeuse d'Orochimaru.

- En quoi ça te regarde, riposta Naruto en colère.

- Peut-être veux-tu te suicider pour tenter de sauver tes amis… ? », continua Orochimaru.

_« Quoi ? »_, s'étonna Sasuke, oubliant la terreur que lui inspirait les changements de Naruto.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, meurs », susurra le clone d'Orochimaru à l'oreille de Naruto.

Le clone qui retenait Naruto lui tendit un kunai et lâcha un de ses bras. Naruto saisit l'arme et la porta au niveau de son ventre.

_« Je dois le faire. Je dois trouver cette force. Enfoiré de renard, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Je ne serai pas Hokage mais de toute façon, il aurait mieux valu que l'on meurt tous les deux dès que tu as été scellé en moi !_

_- … Si tu veux réellement mourir, dépêche-toi, petit homme. Dans quelques minutes tout au plus, je serai libre »_, répondit la voix terrifiante du démon renard.

« Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C'était la voix de Sasuke. Naruto releva la tête, surpris. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

« Mourir ne te servira à rien ! Essaye plutôt de contenir son esprit en malaxant ton chakra, continua son coéquipier.

-Naruto ! Crétin, si tu meurs je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter !, s'écria Sakura les larmes aux yeux ».

Les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent. L'espoir était revenu. Hinata en fut ravie. Par contre, le visage d'Orochimaru se déforma de colère. Il ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il voulait accélérer le processus de libération du démon-renard. Il avait tout d'abord trouvée l'idée du suicide amusante. Il avait voulu tester jusqu'où Naruto était prêt à aller. Mais maintenant, il s'était lassé de ce petit jeu qui ne se déroulait plus comme il le désirait.

Le clone qui retenait Naruto lui saisit la main qui tenait le kunai et exerça une violente pression dessus. L'arme pénétra dans la chair de Naruto et remonta jusqu'à son thorax. Naruto écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surpris, puis grimaça de douleur. Naruto sentit un goût de sang remplir sa bouche. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait de son ventre et tachait sa main. Son visage finit par s'apaiser et il remercia intérieurement Orochimaru de l'avoir aidé à mettre fin à ses jours.

_« Qui eut cru que je remercierais un jour ce sale type_, sourit ironiquement Naruto._ Et de me tuer encore bien… »_

Sakura cria en voyant le sang de Naruto couler. Hinata sentit son cœur se serre à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait cesser de battre à tout jamais. Elle ne put articuler un seul son et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sasuke serra les poings et quelques larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux. Il tenta de se relever mais le clone lui asséna un coup sur la tête qui le sonna complètement. Les autres ninjas serrèrent les dents, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

Orochimaru n'était pas encore satisfait. Naruto ne mourait pas assez vite à son goût et Kyûbi mettait un temps incroyablement long à se libérer de sa prison. Le clone qui tenait toujours la main de Naruto la guida de nouveau. Le kunai se retourna dans la plaie. Naruto hurla de douleur.

_« Allez, ferme les yeux_, s'ordonna à lui-même Naruto._ Cesse donc de résister. C'est mourir que tu dois faire !_

_- Hé, hé, c'est difficile d'abandonner la vie, n'est ce pas, petit homme ?, gronda la voix de Kyûbi._

_- Tss, ta gueule, renard de malheur !_

_- Pfff ! Quelle impolitesse ! Jusqu'au bout, personne ne te changera… »_

Une immense tête de chakra rouge sortit du corps de Naruto, une tête de renard. Cette tête s'élança droit devant elle, gueule grande ouverte, en laissant échapper un cri monstrueux. Les clones d'Orochimaru se volatilisèrent. Naruto tomba au sol, inconscient. Un corps de chakra suivit la tête du renard. La taille de Kyûbi dépassait l'imagination.

« Hé, hé, hé, ricana Orochimaru de son arbre. Voici votre fin, jeunes gens ! Cruelle et douloureuse à souhait ».

La gueule de chakra rouge se dirigeait droit sur les dix enfants de Konoha. Ceux à qui il restait encore quelque force se relevèrent tout en sachant parfaitement que leur démarche était inutile : ils ne pourraient rien faire contre le démon-renard. Mais le démon passa entre eux. A une vitesse incroyable, il contourna Neji, frôla Chôji, sauta par dessus Shino et Hinata et continua sa course sans se préoccuper d'eux. En deux secondes, il fut au pied de l'arbre où se trouvait Orochimaru. Il fit un bond, arriva à sa hauteur et referma sa mâchoire.

Orochimaru n'avait pas bougé, trop étonné que pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il contempla sans rien dire les dents qui lui lacéraient la chair puis son regard remonta jusqu'à celui du démon-renard.

« Tu es libre et tu attaques celui qui te délivre ?, interrogea Orochimaru. Quelle ingratitude !

- Je ne suis pas libre », fit remarquer Kyûbi de sa voix de démon.

Orochimaru pencha la tête et put voir qu'une des neuf queues du renard le reliait toujours au corps de Naruto.

« Ne vas-tu pas prendre ta revanche sur le village de Konoha ?, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

- Il faut croire que non. _"Si tu meurs, je meurs"_, c'est ce qui résume la situation entre ce gamin et moi. Si tu cherches à le tuer, c'est moi que tu menaces par la même occasion. Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Je vais commencer par toi », menaça la voix de Kyûbi.

Le démon-renard voulut mordre de nouveau l'homme-serpent. Mais le temps qu'il ouvre la gueule et la referme, Orochimaru avait sauté de l'arbre. Le chakra en forme de renard le pista.

« Tu comptes donc vraiment me tuer avant de t'en prendre à ces gamins et de te ruer sur le village ?

- Qui a dit que j'allais agir ainsi ?

- Quoi !, s'étouffa Orochimaru. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne cherches pas à te venger du village de Konoha !

- Tout comme il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'agisse comme tu l'entends. Je crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose que tu ignores à propos de ce sceau et des deux êtres qu'il relie… »

Orochimaru s'élança en direction du corps évanoui de Naruto dans le but très clair de l'achever et de se débarrasser ainsi de ce démon-renard qui menaçait sa vie. Mais Kyûbi fut plus rapide que lui. Il referma ses mâchoires sur le torse de l'homme. Le sang en sortit par décilitres.

_« Tss..._, pesta Orochimaru._ Je n'ai plus le choix! »_

Orochimaru se dégagea des mâchoires de chakra, appela le serpent qui se battait contre Gamabunta et s'enfuit sur son dos à travers la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer le combat tout en perdant autant de sang, surtout après les blessures qu'il avait reçues de Neji. Le voyant fuir, le démon-renard hurla de rage. Étant toujours relié au corps de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas le poursuivre. Kyûbi regagna donc le corps de son hôte. L'auréole de chakra que dégageait le corps inconscient diminua peu à peu et le corps de Naruto reprit une forme normale.

Gamabunta, lui, suivit un instant le serpent qu'il affrontait quelques instants plus tôt, ne supportant pas l'idée que ce combat finisse de cette manière.

Le visage de Naruto était paisible. Il reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard. La force du démon-renard guérissait lentement les blessures les plus profondes qu'il avait reçues, les plus légères n'étant déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Sakura était devant lui. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Soudain, à la surprise générale, elle gifla Naruto avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en pleurant de plus belle.

« Mais,… Sakura-chan…, s'étonna Naruto.

- Ça t'apprendra, crétin ! », dit Sasuke de sa voix redevenue calme. « Non mais quelle idée de vouloir te suicider… T'es vraiment le roi des imbéciles ! Tu as de la chance que Sakura m'aie devancé parce ce que mon poing me démange aussi et, blessé ou pas, je n'aurais pas été aussi doux ! ».

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre. Il fixa Sasuke droit dans les yeux et s'aperçut que ceux-ci étaient légèrement humides, ultime trace des larmes qui les avaient submergés l'instant d'avant. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné, et ne put se détacher du regard froid que lui donnait son coéquipier. Sasuke ne put pas supporter plus longtemps cet interrogatoire muet qui perçait à jour sa faiblesse et il détourna les yeux, énervé.

« Sakura-chan, Sasuke, … désolé…. », s'excusa Naruto d'une toute petite voix.

Il était très touché par l'émotion qu'avaient manifestée ses deux coéquipiers. Le petit groupe des jeunes ninjas s'assis aux côtés de Naruto. Ils étaient indéniablement fatigués. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, tentant de reprendre des forces. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence.

« Hinata, tu as un don très précieux », dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Hinata leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, surprise. _Elle_ ? Elle aurait un don ? Un don précieux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Hinata, tu rends les choses belles ».

Et Sakura offrit un joli sourire à Hinata.

« Un jour, quand tu auras le temps, j'aimerais bien que tu coiffes mes cheveux. Il n'est sans doute pas possible de faire autant de choses dans des cheveux courts que dans des cheveux longs mais j'aimerais que tu essayes quand même.

- Oui, à moi aussi, cela me plairait », ajouta Ino.

Hinata rougit.

_« Rendre les choses belles »_.

« Mais pour un ninja, ce n'est pas important de rendre les choses belles. Au contraire, ce n'est pas du tout l'objectif.

- La noblesse du cœur est la beauté de l'âme »

C'était Shino qui avait parlé. Et il avait bien raison.

« Tu embellis les choses en les touchants avec ton âme. Tu as offert à Neji des fleurs de ton jardin intérieur, cultivées avec ton chakra et ton âme. C'est ainsi que tu es forte. Tu touches avec ton âme. Et comme elle est très pure, très sincère, même Orochimaru n'a pas pu y faire face.

- C'est la parole du jour, conclut Sasuke.

- Oui, Hinata, tu es l'héroïne de ce jour, s'écria Naruto.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait. Neji a fait beaucoup. Toi aussi Naruto, tu as été formidable. Si tu n'avais pas su garder en toi Kyûbi, nous serions tous morts. Shikamaru a conçu la majorité des plans. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chôji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, vous avez tous parfaitement rempli votre rôle, se défendit Hinata, déstabilisée par tant de compliments.

- On n'a su faire tout ça uniquement grâce à ta technique spéciale. Sans ça, Shikamaru n'aurait pas pu concevoir de plans, ni nous en avertir avec autant de discrétion. En plus, tu as dû avoir recourt à une grande quantité de chakra », expliqua Neji, un peu maladroitement.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un compliment à sa cousine. Celle-ci s'en rendit bien compte.

« Mais…, dit-elle en rougissant et en entrechoquant ses deux index.

- Bon, ça suffit, crois-nous et tais-toi.

Évidement, Neji n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de situation. Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de tristesse : de joie que son cousin l'ai complimentée et d'avoir pu être utile à cette mission de peine de voir que sa relation avec son cousin tournait déjà à la dispute. Mais Neji posa sa main sur la tête de sa cousine en soupirant. Hinata su qu'elle pouvait être heureuse.

« Bon, on y va ?, s'enquit Naruto.

Tous répondirent à l'affirmatif et Shikamaru exprima la pensée générale.

« Ouais, marre de cette forêt.

- Et puis, j'ai faim, moi », se plaignit chôji.


	11. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Le petit groupe se leva. Hinata les imita, un peu difficilement, et voulut avancer mais elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle cracha un peu de sang. Une dernière pensée effleura son esprit avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscient : _trop de chakra_. Elle avait utilisé une quantité immense de chakra, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude – même si elle s'entraînait énormément – et ce que ses récentes blessures ne lui permettaient pas. Neji la rattrapa au dernier moment. Il la déposa délicatement au sol et posa la tête de sa cousine contre son torse, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui auparavant.

« Oh non ! », s'écria Sakura. « C'est la maladie dont elle nous a parlé. Hinata, tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant ? Il ne faut pas ! »

Neji prit peur. Il serra le corps d'Hinata un peu plus fort.

Naruto s'agenouilla à côté du corps d'Hinata et lui prit la main. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais la force de Kyûbi l'avait déjà amoindrie.

« Non, Hinata, s'il te plaît. C'est de ma faute », se blâma-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas du t'encourager à combattre contre ton cousin. Et toi », dit-il à l'intention de Neji, « pourquoi l'as-tu touchée si fort ? »

Naruto criait. Il pleurait. Neji était troublé. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Tous les autres regardaient la scène avec émotion, chacun l'exprimant à sa manière. Personne ne voulait qu'Hinata les quitte. Mais Naruto ne devait pas s'acharner sur Neji non plus. Sakura s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« Naruto, … », commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer des mots de réconfort pour Naruto ni de lui demander de se calmer. Neji venait de trouver sa réponse. C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata reprit conscience et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mais seul Shikamaru le vit. Neji s'écria en serrant sa cousine contre lui et en laissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps paraître ses sentiments.

« Parce que je la détestais ! Je ne voulais plus la croiser. Je ne voulais plus voir son air peiné et timide à chaque fois qu'elle me rencontrait quelque part parce qu'il me démontrait à quel point j'étais détestable de haïr quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et innocent de mes malheurs. Quand je la voyais, je la détestais parce qu'elle faisait partie de la branche principale de la famille et, en même temps, je l'adorais parce qu'elle était ma cousine, si fragile et sincère. Si je l'avais tuée à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu continuer à la haïr, elle et toute la famille principale, en toute honnêteté avec moi-même. Mais maintenant, si elle meurt, c'est moi que je détesterai ».

Neji avait les larmes aux yeux. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il montrerait ses larmes pour sa cousine ?

Shikamaru soupira. Il s'était tenu à l'écart de toute cette effervescence, les mains dans les poches.

« Pff, c'est vraiment chiant d'être entouré d'une bande d'idiots comme vous. Hinata ne va pas mourir. Elle est déjà revenue à elle depuis un moment et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte. Tout ça, c'était un coup de bluffe inventé pour Orochimaru. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que vous y aviez cru. Pff, c'est vraiment lourd ».

L'assistance resta figée sur place. Ne sachant que dire. Le plus décontenancé était Neji. Il venait de déballer tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qui le faisait tant souffrir depuis des années, devant tout le monde et, pire, Hinata avait tout entendu. Il voulait s'enfuir. Lui qui n'avait jamais craint un seul combat, il voulait fuir pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Il n'oserait plus jamais regarder sa cousine dans les yeux. Hinata le sentit tressaillir et prêt à se détacher d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas perdre son cousin, pas maintenant qu'ils venaient de se trouver. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'échapper. Alors, elle posa sa main sur un des deux bras qui l'enlaçaient et serra ce bras de ses toutes dernières forces. Elle prononça un _merci_ que Neji fut seul a entendre et, cette fois, s'endormit, exténuée qu'elle était. Et Neji n'abandonna pas cette main qui s'accrochait à lui avec tant de sincérité.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'était jetée sur Shikamaru et l'avait empoigné par le col. Ino la rejoignit.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

- On s'est inquiétées pour rien !

- Ah, quelle galère ».

Le reste du groupe laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement. Naruto était encore sous le choc. Si sa blessure ne l'avait pas empêché de bouger, il se serait jeté dans les bras d'Hinata et l'aurait serrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer tant il se sentait soulagé.

Gamabunta, le chef des grenouilles revint de sa poursuite. Il n'avait pas pu rattraper les fugitifs mais avait noté leur direction. De loin, il fit un signe à Naruto, celui-ci lui sourit puis Gamabunta repartit, dans un nuage de fumée, d'où il venait.

Kiba s'approcha de Neji et prit Hinata sur son dos.

« Je suis content que tu lui ais dit ça. Elle attendait ces paroles depuis très longtemps déjà. Ah, désolé, Akamaru ! Tu vas devoir marcher.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches.

- Tu sais, pour moi, Hinata est bien plus qu'une simple coéquipière.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que… ?

- Bien sûr que non ! », s'indigna Kiba. « Elle a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Je ne me permettrais pas de m'interposer. Au contraire, j'aimerais l'aider. Et puis, ne commence pas à jouer au cousin indigné et protecteur, ça ne te va pas !… Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que pour moi elle est comme une petite sœur. C'est ma petite sœur préférée, voilà.

- Je vois. _Cousin protecteur_… C'est pourtant ce que je devrais être.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Mmm ».

Un silence s'installa avant que Neji reprenne la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai compris maintenant. Quand j'ai voulu tuer Hinata au cours de l'épreuve éliminatoire, les trois professeurs des équipes de Konoha et l'examinateur se sont précipités pour m'arrêter. J'ai cru qu'ils cherchaient à protéger la branche principale des Hyûga et j'ai trouvé ça injuste. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas la famille principale qu'ils ont protégée. C'est Hinata, simplement. Parce qu'Hinata est Hinata et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un comme elle. Il y a au contraire toutes les raisons du monde de la protéger ».

Kiba émit un petit rire et ne répondit rien. Neji s'irrita.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

Kiba le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi ait mis autant de temps pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Mais maintenant que tu as cessé d'être un parfait imbécile, je comptes sur toi », dit Kiba en lui souriant franchement et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Et Neji marqua son accord d'un franc geste de la tête.

Ils avaient improvisé un brancard pour Naruto qui, malgré l'aide du démon-renard, perdait toujours, mine de rien, une trop grande quantité de sang. La petite troupe allait se mettre en marche, doucement, au rythme des blessés. Cependant, Sakura appela Ino :

« Ino, viens m'aider. On ne peut pas laisser Gaara ici ».

Il était le seul survivant ennemi en vie qui ne se soit pas enfui. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu puisqu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ino aida Sakura à soulever Gaara. Toutes les deux passèrent un de ses bras par dessus leurs épaules et partirent ainsi en portant Gaara que rien ne paraissait pouvoir réveiller. Les deux jeunes kunoishis déposèrent le dormeur dans le brancard où était déjà couché Naruto.

« Tu vas devoir te pousser un peu », dit Sakura tout en installant la tête de Gaara dans une position adéquate.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il avait juste été surpris que quelqu'un d'autre s'installe si près de lui. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura prirent chacun une des poignées du brancard et se mirent en route. Naruto ne savait pas quelle posture adopter. S'il avait été seul, il aurait pu rester couché bien tranquillement mais être à deux dans un brancard conçu à la va vite pour une seule personne n'était pas aisé. Il conclut donc que le plus facile était de passer ses bras autour du cou et de la tête de Gaara. La tête de celui-ci pouvait alors reposer sur le torse de Naruto et les deux pouvaient trouver une position confortable, utile surtout pour Naruto qui était tout de même sacrément bien arrangé. En prenant la tête de Gaara si près de la sienne, Naruto pouvait sentir sa respiration caresser son bras. Il put aussi l'entendre prononcer dans son sommeil, d'une voix toute petite, un mot qui lui fendit le cœur. Gaara avait murmuré _Maman_. A ce mot, Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de resserrer instinctivement son étreinte. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, ou plutôt cette absence.

« J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute s'il est comme ça, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le réconforta Sakura, pour le moment, contentons-nous simplement de rentrer tous sains et saufs au village.

- Oui, tu as raison », répondit Naruto qui reprit immédiatement du poil de la bête.

Tout en disant ça, il leva son bras libre vers le ciel et serra son poing. Il était content, plus que ça même.

« Yeah !, cria-t-il tout sourire.

- Et ne force pas sur tes blessures !, le menaça Sakura en le voyant s'enflammer.

- Oups, désolé, Sakura-chan… », dit rapidement Naruto en prenant un air confis mais en n'en pensant pas moins.

Pendant le retour, Tenten s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui glissa :

« Je suis heureuse que tu te sois réconcilié avec toi-même ».

Puis elle continua sa route silencieusement et rejoint un autre groupe un peu plus loin.

Environ une heure plus tard, le groupe d'amis arriva au village. Les combats avaient cessés. Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée de l'hôpital général de Konoha pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Leurs maîtres furent bien vite prévenus de leur retour et l'Hokage de la capture de Gaara.

Les blessures à traiter n'étaient pas trop graves dans l'ensemble. La plupart des jeunes héros n'avait qu'à se reposer et à laisser le temps soigner leurs multiples contusions, coupures, brûlures. Hinata aussi ne devrait probablement que prendre du repos mais les médecins avaient jugés qu'une nouvelle batterie de tests n'était pas inutile. Tenten, elle, devait se faire vider les poumons de toute trace de poison si elle ne voulait pas avoir de complications plus tard. L'épaule de Shino devrait être déluxée. Et Naruto, ma fois, il aurait bien besoin d'un médecin-chirurgien expérimenté… Mais qu'attendre d'autre de Naruto, après tout ? Il semblait parfois au personnel de cet hôpital que cet enfant ne vivait que pour défier leur science médicale..

Cette nuit-là, pendant que les jeunes ninjas se reposaient et guérissaient peu à peu de leurs blessures, le village de Konoha se choisissait un nouveau chef. Et ce nouveau dirigeant ne fut autre que Tsunade. Elle était la première Hokage féminine. Elle fut un peu abasourdie quand elle vit toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Mais elle fut aussi très flattée de recevoir ce titre. Dès le soir de sa nomination, la Hokage du recevoir dans son bureau les dirigeants des autres pays : ses alliers mais aussi ses ennemis. Il fut annoncé lors de cette réunion que la Hokage donnerait sa réponse aux actes des ninjas du village du sable demain. Ensuite, après cette annonce, elle convoqua en réunion quelques Jounins en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Parmi eux, Kakashi, qui pour une fois, n'eut qu'une dizaine de minutes de retard. Cette réunion avait pour but de décider de l'attitude à avoir envers le village du sable. La décision fut vite trouvée. Il fallait à tout prix éviter une guerre qui les affaiblirait face à Orochimaru mais d'un autre côté, il était impossible de laisser cette trahison impunie. Ils se séparèrent donc assez rapidement et tous allèrent se coucher, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, tous remuant mille souvenirs et mille hypothèses dans leur tête.


	12. Marchandage

Marchandage

Le lendemain matin, la Hokage convoqua les chefs des différents villages. C'est devant eux et le reste du village qu'elle entendait annoncer la décision de Konoha concernant les Villages ayant trahi Konoha. Elle exigeait la présence de tous. Aussi, les différents chefs revêtirent leurs vêtements les plus prestigieux dans le but d'avoir le plus de prestance possible. Gaara, sorti de l'hôpital, accompagnait le Kazekage.

Tous se trouvaient là et attendaient. Tous sauf les onze ninjas victorieux dont le récit des combats circulait déjà dans tout le village. L'Hokage s'inquiéta de leur absence.

« Je souhaite annoncer la décision de Konoha devant nos jeunes héros. De plus, les hauts dignitaires des pays voisins souhaitent remettre une récompense aux vainqueurs. Il serait fort mal poli de les faire attendre. Où sont-ils ?

- Je suis désolé mais ils sont introuvables, répondit un ninja.

- Ah, ça commence fort ! », râla la nouvelle Hokage.

Et ils restèrent là un moment. Des équipes de fouille furent envoyées pour entamer des recherches dans les bois aux alentours de Konoha et dans le village mais en vain. Tout le monde redoutait un nouveau danger.

La Hokage attendait devant le bâtiment où se trouvait son nouveau bureau. Autour d'elle, les autres Kages étaient présents, accompagnés de gardes du corps et de plusieurs autres ninjas, chargé de soutenir et d'accompagner leur chef dans cette mission diplomatique d'envergure. En effet, les villages ninjas ne s'étaient jamais trouvés en une situation aussi délicate que maintenant. Orochimaru menaçait non seulement les accords de paix passés entre différents pays mais aussi leur existence même.

Les fouilles se poursuivirent durant plus de deux heures, sans succès. Les équipes de recherches commençaient à désespérer et à craindre réellement le pire. Et si Orochimaru était déjà de retour, Et s'il avait déjà accompli sa vengeance ? Et s'il s'apprêtait maintenant à lancer une nouvelle attaque sur Konoha ? Après tout, le moment était idéal : les Kages de tous les pays étaient réunis. La tension montait, lentement mais sûrement, comme un poison, dans l'assistance.

Un nuage de fumée se forma soudain devant la Hokage. Et Kakashi apparut, son livre préféré à la main.

« Et toi, Kakashi, tu n'as pas une idée d'où pourraient être les enfants ? »

Kakashi leva un instant les yeux de son livre pour porter son attention sur la Hokage. Puis, il répondit tout en se replongeant dans son roman :

« Les enfants ? Tu veux dire mes élèves ? … En pique nique ».

Tous se figèrent et jetèrent un regard assassin au pauvre instructeur de l'équipe 7.

« Kakashi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, l'heure est grave.

- Bah, vous aviez tous dit la même chose quand vous cherchiez Naruto et le rouleau de techniques secrètes que vous l'accusiez d'avoir volé ».

Les nerfs de certains patrouilleurs commencèrent à lâcher devant tant d'indifférence mais la Hokage regarda Kakashi avec plus d'attention.

« Donc, ils sont en pique-nique ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, Naruto a décidé de, je cite, _montrer à ce crétin de Sasuke quelles sont les choses importantes dans la vie_, répondit Kakashi sans pour autant lever le nez de son livre.

- Vraiment ?

- Comme je vous le dis.

- Mais, et les autres ? Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, …

- En fait, Neji fait aussi partie des _idiots_ à qui Naruto veut faire la leçon. Quand aux autres, ils ont trouvé que l'idée d'un repas dans les bois n'était pas une mauvaise idée et ils font partie intégrale du plan de Naruto. Ils sont partis tous ensemble. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'ils se sont assurés que le trajet ne soit pas trop dur pour Rock Lee qui est, malgré tout, toujours en convalescence. Tout comme Naruto, Hinata, Neji, … En fait, ils sont tous revenus dans un état lamentable, hier…, continua Kakashi en s'éloignant insouciamment du sujet.

- Et la récompense que veulent leur offrir les grands seigneurs rassemblés ici ?

- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Mais je crois que Naruto aurait répondu que cela _peut bien attendre_. Je pense qu'il est prêt à tout pour que son activité réussisse. De toute façon, il y en a parmi eux qui ne s'intéressent pas à ce genre de récompense. Quand aux autres, désolé, mais, actuellement, elle ne vaut pas à leur yeux un pique-nique entre amis.

- Je vois... Dans ce cas, il est temps d'arrêter nos recherches. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour échapper à nos équipes ?

- Ça, c'est leur petit secret à eux », répondit Kurenai, qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu la conversation. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Kakashi.

Gaara qui attendait aussi les autres, s'éloigna. Il passa devant Kakashi qui lui demanda, sans le regarder, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur :

« Où vas-tu ?

- Les rejoindre.

- Pour les tuer ?

- Tester les arguments de cet idiot. Où ?

- Hinata ».

Et Gaara continua son chemin, toujours sans jeter un seul regard à Kakashi.

« Quel enfant désagréable. Son regard est vide de tout sentiment, frissonna Kakashi.

- Kakashi…, le reprit Kurenai, le tien est _exactement_ pareil…

-Vraiment ? »

Le lendemain midi, les onze ninjas de Konoha qui avaient participé à la mise en fuite de Orochimaru et à l'échec de son plan se trouvaient sur la place de Konoha, en présence de la nouvelle Hokage, de leurs instructeurs : Kakashi, Kurenai, Gaï et Asuma, ainsi que des Kages des autres villages, dont le Kazekage accompagné de Gaara.

« Avant d'en venir à la question qui nous occupe, c'est à dire la trahison du village caché du Sable, je voudrais élucider un mystère. Qui as invoqué Gamabunta ? », demanda la nouvelle Hokage d'un air très sérieux.

- Hé, hé, hé, c'est moi, s'écria Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour se donner une contenance.

- Mmm, réfléchit-elle… Et qui t'a appris cette technique ?

- Ah, c'est le… », commença Naruto.

- C'est moi, bien évidemment », dit un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux blancs en s'avançant tranquillement. « Qui d'autre, ma chère Tsunade ?

- Ah, c'est toi, Ji… »

Mais la phrase de la Hokage fut coupée par Naruto. Celui-ci pointa son doigt en direction du nouveau venu et cria :

« Le vieil ermite pervers ! ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'accusé en perversité porta immédiatement une main derrière sa nuque qu'il se mit à la gratter vigoureusement.

« Mais non, mais non, voyons…

- Naruto, je savais que tes fréquentations n'était pas très recommandables mais là…, dit Sakura avec ce regard terrifiant qu'elle peut avoir lorsque, par exemple, elle parle avec sa rivale, Ino, à propos de Sasuke.

- _Pervers_ ? », releva la Hokage, à moitié étonnée, en regardant alternativement Naruto puis l'homme.

Celui-ci fit des gestes à Naruto pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Voyons, Naruto, c'est Jiraya », expliqua la Hokage. « C'est un ninja très respectable. Il est un des trois ninjas de légende. Il est un peu surprenant, certes, mais…

- Mais pas du tout ! Je vous dis que c'est le vieil ermite pervers ! Rhaa ! Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous le prouver ! »

Et Naruto forma les signes de sa fameuse technique. Jiraya voulut s'élancer pour l'empêcher de terminer ses signes mais il était déjà trop tard.

« _Harem no Jutsu !_ », s'écria Naruto

Une vingtaine de jolies jeunes filles dénudées et parfaitement proportionnées apparurent. Toutes s'élancèrent vers Jiraya et elles lui sautèrent au cou en prononçant amoureusement son nom. Le ninja de légende se mit à baver et ses bras prirent la position du _"chiot qui fait le beau"_. L'assistance ne sut pas, une fois de plus, quelle réaction avoir. Heureusement pour la pudeur, la fumée dégagée par l'apparition des clones cachait les parties les plus intimes des jeunes demoiselles, versions féminines de Naruto. Une des jeunes filles se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de la Hokage qui avait détourné les yeux et pinçait son nez au niveau des sourcils, signe flagrant d'une profonde méditation et de contrariété.

« Alors, vous voyez bien que j'avais raison !

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, reprends ton apparence normale !

- Bah, pourquoi, demanda Naruto étonné en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ça vous gêne ? Mais vous êtes une femme.

- Justement, ça ne me plait pas de voir le corps féminin dévoilé ainsi ! Un peu de respect, Naruto, veux-tu !

- Ah », se contenta de dire Naruto.

Un _pouf_ se fit entendre et Naruto reprit son apparence de tous les jours.

« N'empêche que j'avais raison », dit-il en retournant vers le groupe des autres ninjas de son âge.

Tous étaient encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Le plus impressionné avait été Sasuke. Il était encore tellement choqué que sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbités. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son coéquipier serait assez stupide que pour exécuter cette technique en public.

Naruto se fit passer un savon par Ino et Sakura pour avoir oser faire ça devant tant de gens, des personnes importantes qui plus est. Il laissa la tempête se calmer en prenant un air désolé. Durant toute l'engueulade, il n'avait cessé de fixer Sasuke, toujours sous le choc. Enfin, Ino et Sakura le lâchèrent et il put foncer droit sur sa proie : Naruto ricana en se penchant sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« Hé, hé, hé, tous les Uchiwa sont des obsédés ! », dit-il un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sasuke se reprit et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Naruto finit au sol.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin ! Ne te fais pas d'idées ! J'ai juste été choqué de voir à quel point tu peux être immature et crétin ».

Sasuke était gêné que Naruto puisse faire de telles suppositions devant autant de personnages importants. Naruto avait vraiment l'art de provoquer ce genre de situation embarrassante en public. Mais pourquoi, diable, avaient-ils du se retrouver dans la même équipe ? C'était la seule pensée que son cerveau était capable d'émettre actuellement, avec aussi la question de savoir comment Naruto pouvait être aussi bête. L'idiot en question allait protester sur la légitimité du coup reçu mais quelqu'un prit la parole à sa place.

« Naruto, ne te moque pas des Uchiwa. On ne peut pas juger de toute une famille sur deux individus, dit Kakashi qui venait de se joindre à eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Maître Kakashi ! Vous pourriez au moins prendre ma défense. Ça veut dire quoi ça : _sur deux individus _? Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que mon frère !

- Oui, oui », répondit laconiquement Kakashi avant de se replonger dans son livre favori.

Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir et il était sur le point de demander une explication sur ce _oui, oui_ que venait d'émettre nonchalamment son professeur. Mais il jugea préférable d'en rester là et de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus ridicule. N'oublions pas que tout le gratin des villages concurrents de Konoha se trouvait présents.

L'anecdote s'arrêtant là, la Hokage essaya de reprendre une contenance et de paraître sérieuse avant de poursuivre son discours.

_« Je viens d'accepter de diriger un village remplis de fous. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont mangé ce matin ? »_, pensa-t-elle avant de s'adresser au Kazekage.

« Hem, cette question étant réglée, passons à ce qui nous occupe vraiment en ce jour : le village du Sable a trahi l'alliance que nous avions avec lui. Pour cela, nous serions en droit d'exiger en dédommagement la vie des ninjas que vous avez envoyer pour rompre notre paix. Cependant, en vue d'éviter une guerre inutile en ces temps déjà suffisamment troublé, nous préférons vous proposer une nouvelle alliance qui serait cette fois contrôlée par quelques uns de nos meilleurs ninjas.

- Excusez-moi mais, sauf votre respect bien sûr, maître Hokage, vous vous trompez. Nous exigeons une vie en dédommagement ».

C'était Neji qui venait de parler. Tout le monde tourna ses yeux vers lui et en resta pétrifié. Neji n'avait pas la réputation d'être un plaisantin et n'était pas connu pour son effronterie mais au contraire pour son sérieux. Or, il en fallait du culot pour s'adresser ainsi au Hokage et exiger, de surcroît, une vie. Surtout quand cette _simple_ demande risquait de déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

_« Je rêve !_, s'exclama en pensée la nouvelle Hokage. _Ce n'est pas vrai, lui aussi s'y met ? »_

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?, demanda dans un souffle la nouvelle Hokage qui venait de comprendre à quel point son titre serait difficile à porter avec des jeunes pareils sous ses ordres.

- Disons que j'ai une sorte de dette envers Naruto ».

Le Kazekage du village caché du sable réfléchit un moment puis demanda à Neji quelle vie il exigeait.

« En réalité, je n'exige rien du tout. Par contre, nous désirons ardemment la vie de Gaara, ici présent ».

Gaara n'eut aucune réaction. Il se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait arriver. Qu'ils tentent seulement de le tuer et ils goûteraient à son armure ultime, sans parler du bouclier de sable. Même si ces deux techniques avaient déjà été vaincues et qu'ils pourraient sans doute encore les vaincre, son armure et bouclier de sable leur donneraient tout de même du fil à retordre. A part ça, son sort lui importait peu en vérité.

« Je vois », repris le Kazekage après avoir réfléchit un moment, « vous voulez le démon du sable qui est en lui. Vous voulez le _Bijuu Shukaku_ . Mais sachez que vous ne l'aurez pas ».

Il poussa Gaara en avant et celui-ci, surprit, fit deux pas en direction du groupe de jeunes de Konoha. Gaara n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. D'ordinaire, l'armure de sable empêchait les gens de le toucher. Seul le Kazekage parvenait à faire ça.

« Prenez-le, je vous en prie. Mais sachez que nous avions déjà prévu ce genre de situation : quand il mourra, vous ne pourrez pas prendre possession du démon qui vit en lui. Il a sa propre volonté. Il s'enfuira et engloutira votre village sous des montagnes de sable.

- Super », répondit Sasuke de son ton indifférent, « on pourra faire des châteaux de sable.

- Oui », continua Ino à la limite de l'hystérie, « et on pourra passer des journées entières à bronzer sans rien faire.

- On aménagera un grand lac pour se baigner », ajouta Sakura sur le même ton.

_« C'est vraiment _ça _qui a fait fuir Orochimaru ? »_, se demanda le Kazekage.

_« C'est vraiment _ça_ que je vais devoir gouverner ? »_, s'inquiéta la Hokage.

Le Kazekage perdait peu à peu ses moyens devant l'inconscience apparente des onze jeunes. Il refusait une nouvelle alliance qui le forcerait à rendre des comptes au village de Konoha. De plus, il trouvait enfin la possibilité de se débarrasser de Gaara dont il craignait de plus en plus les réactions meurtrières. C'était donc une très bonne affaire pour lui. Il ne craignait pas que le démon puisse servir à Konoha. Une fois Gaara mort, le démon s'échapperait sans aucun doute et mettrait le village à feu et à sang comme l'avait fait le démon renard douze ans auparavant. Quand à Gaara, vivant, il était tout à fait impensable qu'il puisse être d'une quelconque utilité pour le village caché des feuilles. Que du contraire, il allait leur faire vivre un véritable enfer.

« Très bien, prenez-le. Sa vie réparera nos erreurs, ricana le Kazekage.

- C'est bien ainsi que nous l'entendons », répondit Neji.

Comme Gaara ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et restait entre les deux groupes, à savoir les représentant de son village – qui venaient de vendre officiellement sa vie à l'autre village – et le groupe des onze jeunes ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke lui adressa la parole.

« Eh, toi, je suppose que si on te dit de faire quelque chose, tu vas faire le contraire par pur esprit de contradiction, pas vrai ?

- Hmm, bien sûr ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais me laisser tuer par des idiots comme vous, j'espère ? », sourit méchamment l'interpellé.

Les dix ninjas au courant de l'affaire sourirent, chacun à leur manière. Seul Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Dans ce cas, nous exigeons ta vie. Cependant,… nous ne voulons pas ta mort, sourit moqueusement Sasuke. Mais, nous exigeons de toi que tu remplisse ta vie d'une certaine manière ».

Gaara leva un sourcil. _« Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? »_

« C'est à dire que – comme tu vas faire exactement le contraire de ce que nous te demandons – nous tous ici présent t'ordonnons de vivre le plus malheureux que tu pourras, de ne jamais te faire d'amis, de ne surtout pas nous choisir comme amis, de ne jamais écouter nos conseils, de ne jamais nous faire confiance, de ne jamais te faire adopter pas une famille de Konoha et surtout pas celle de Naruto ».

L'assistance entière resta bouche bée, tous, sans exception : les Kages, les Chûnins, les Jounins tous. Seuls ricanaient dans leur coin les dix jeunes ninjas qui avaient préparé le coup. Par contre, Naruto, plus encore que les autres, était perdu.

« Attendez, attendez, si je comprends bien,…

- Bien sûr que tu comprends bien, idiot, lança froidement Sasuke.

- Mais, mais, mais, …

- Maintenant que tu ne vas plus vivre seul, t'as intérêt à avoir une conversation un peu plus intelligente », répliqua Sasuke, toujours sur le même ton.

Naruto explosa de colère. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Sasuke, idiot ! Je te signale que je n'ai plus de famille ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Vous êtes tous stupides ou vous le faites exprès ?, hurla Naruto, fou d'une colère mêlée de tristesse.

- Doucement, Naruto, commença Sakura.

- C'est tout simplement dég…

- Naruto-kun ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? », hurla Sakura.

Naruto en fut quitte pour un instant de surdité mais, habitué qu'il était aux cris de sa coéquipière, il reprit vite ses esprits. Sakura, quand à elle, continua sur un ton plus calme, celui du parfait petit professeur.

« Il existe (en cherchant bien et en tronquant quelques paraphes…) une loi d'adoption qui signale qu'un enfant seul mais possédant ses propres moyens de subsistance peut prendre chez lui quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui, seul lui aussi. Ces deux personnes seraient alors liées par un contrat et seraient tenues de s'entraider en toute circonstance. Ce lien qui les unit alors est reconnu comme un lien fraternel. Or, comme nous avons pu le vérifier sur les cartes d'informations trouvées sur la dépouille de Kabuto, Gaara a 8 mois et 21 jours en plus que toi. Et comme la loi ne stipule pas le nombre d'années qui doivent séparer les deux _frères_, cette loi peut vous être applicable car elle ne fait pas non plus référence au cas de l'appartenance à deux villages différents, …comme si c'était tout à fait inimaginable... Voilà ! », conclut Sakura.

Gaara s'avança donc vers le petit groupe, d'un pas presque automatique, sans savoir vraiment si c'était bien ce qu'il devait faire. Hinata entrechoqua une fois de plus ses deux index et murmura à Gaara sans le regarder :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Gaara-San ».

Il la toisa mais détourna vite son regard pour le tourner vers les ondes négatives qu'il sentait venir sur sa droite : Kiba et Neji le regardaient férocement. Il comprit, à leurs regards, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer discourtois avec la timide Hinata.

« Depuis quand Neji défend-il sa cousine ? », se demanda à haute voix le père d'Hinata, totalement abasourdi.

A sa surprise, quelqu'un lui répondit. C'était Kakashi qui avait la mauvaise l'habitude, bien malgré lui évidement, de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. … Déformation professionnelle…

« Depuis qu'il est passé par les mains d'un de mes petits protégés, tout simplement. C'est ça la plus grande force de Naruto. Revenez dans quelques semaines et vous ne reconnaîtrez plus ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant Gaara. Soit il deviendra fou, ce que je ne lui souhaite pas, soit il n'aura pas d'autres solutions que de se plier au rythme particulier de Naruto et à ses idéaux. Et alors, il saura trouver le courage de s'ouvrir aux autres.

- Je vois. C'est bien ainsi ».

Sakura attrapa la main de Naruto et partit en courant. Naruto n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Le reste du groupe partit à leur suite non sans avoir expliqué auparavant aux adultes présents qu'ils leur laissaient la paperasse à régler. Gaara n'avait pas bougé. Personne n'aurait pu attraper sa main de force : le bouclier de sable veillait au grain. En face de lui se tenait Ino. Elle lui tendit la main. Elle avait dans son attitude et dans ses yeux une lueur de défi qui lui plut assez bien. Et il choisit de relever ce défi. Il prit la main qu'Ino lui tendait et ils partirent tous les deux en courant rejoindre les autres, Ino entraînant Gaara derrière elle dans les rues de Konoha.

La nouvelle Hokage prit son chapeau entre ses mains et se mit à en mordiller un coin.

_« Je rends mes fonctions. Je ne veux pas diriger cette bande de fous. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Rhaaa, tout ça, c'est à cause d'Orochimaru. Si je le croise, je lui fais la peau ! S'il n'avait pas tué Sandaime, je ne serais pas là entre cette bande d'irresponsables et les Kages des autres pays. Ils doivent penser qu'on est tous des imbéciles finis. A la la, Naruto a déteint sur nos plus beaux espoirs. Où sont passés les raisonnables Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, … ? »_

Mais ne vous en faites pas, ces pensées n'étaient dues qu'au stress engendré par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Comme quoi, même les plus grands peuvent avoir des moments de faiblesse. En réalité, Tsunade sait parfaitement tout le bien que peuvent apporter les extravagances de Naruto à certains membres du groupe. Tous avaient déjà pu le vérifier en voyant le changement, encore minime il est vrai, de Sasuke durant l'année qu'ils avaient passée dans la même équipe. Et maintenant les changements de Neji pouvaient aussi se noter.

Jiraya s'approcha de Tsunade et lui tapota tendrement l'épaule. Elle oublia son monologue intérieur et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'adressa à lui avec un sourire et une moquerie à peine dissimulée :

« _Pervers_, hein ?

- Mais non, mais non, voyons, ma chère Tsunade, tu ne vas pas croire ce gamin sorti de nul part. Je suis ton ancien coéquipier, tu me connais tout de même.

- Justement, comme tu dis, je te connais… », glissa-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Jiraya sentit bien que sa réputation était définitivement grillée auprès de Tsunade. Il maudit vingt fois Naruto et se promis bien de prendre sa revanche.

Les douze ninjas se rejoignirent un peu plus loin, dans le coin d'une ruelle, et s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« Qui a eu cette idée débile ?, grogna Gaara.

- Naruto, répondirent en cœur, neuf de ceux qui avaient préparé le coup. Hinata, elle, s'était contentée d'entrechoquer ses deux index et de baisser la tête.

- Quoi, contre-attaqua le pauvre Naruto. Mais c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Ah, je n'y comprends plus rien, moi !, cria-t-il avant de s'asseoir par terre et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Votre réponse n'est vraiment pas crédible. Il n'a absolument pas l'air d'être au courant de ce qui se passe.

- C'est vrai, il n'est pas au courant, expliqua Kiba. Pourtant, c'est la réponse exacte à ta question. C'est lui qui a dit qu'il aurait voulu te tirer de ce village de fous où même ton père veut te faire assassiner. Alors, comme on lui devait un petit quelque chose, à cet idiot, on s'est arrangé pour préparer cette petite mise en scène ».

Gaara soupira.

« Quoi, c'était ça ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Et pourquoi c'est chez moi qu'il va habiter ? Pourquoi pas chez vous ?

- Ah, tais-toi, cria Sakura. Une surprise, c'est une surprise. Si on la dévoile avant, ce n'est plus une surprise. Et s'il vient vivre avec toi c'est simplement parce que c'est ton idée et en plus que tu vies seul.

- Imagine si on devait le loger chez moi, renchérit Neji. Il y a déjà assez de problèmes familiaux comme ça. Et tu imagines Hinata demander à son père d'adopter un type qui débarque d'on-ne-sait-où alors qu'il refuse déjà de la reconnaître elle ?

- Bon, d'accord, mais les autres alors.

- On ne va tout de même pas le mettre chez une fille, continua Shikamaru. Ce serait chiant.

- Et vous autres alors ?

- Pas assez de place, répondit laconiquement Shino.

- Mais, mais, mais, Sasuke il vit aussi tout seul et en plus c'est super grand chez lui !

- Ben oui, justement, Gaara il aime pas forcément faire le ménage, tu vois, ajouta Ino. Et puis deux taciturne dans une même maison, c'est pas trop top comme ambiance. Tandis que chez toi, l'ambiance est assurée.

- Mais, mais, mais, … »

Naruto continua ainsi à prononcer des _mais_ sans suite. Pas que l'idée que Gaara reste avec eux le dérange mais il n'était pas prêt à voir débarquer quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie. Il trouva alors un dernier _argument_.

« Mais, mais, mais, je vais devoir ranger alors ? Et faire la vaisselle, et mettre les aliments périssables au frigo, et laver mon linge sale qui traîne depuis des mois, et… »

Sakura et Ino lui intimèrent de se taire. Elles ne supportaient pas ce déballage de tâches ménagères en retard et imaginaient sans peine le bazar dans lequel vivait Naruto.

Shino et Shikamaru s'approchèrent de Gaara.

« Désolé, c'est la galère mais c'est le seul endroit où on a pu te caser. Mais pas de panique, c'est provisoire.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il est ravi que tu reste, j'en suis sûr. Il faut juste le temps qu'il se fasse à l'idée ».

Gaara sortit de son état second et les regarda tous les deux sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke s'approcha à son tour.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y fera. Et puis la bêtise, c'est pas contagieux.

- Je peux savoir sur quoi tu te base pour dire ça ?, répondit sèchement Gaara.

- Je suis dans la même équipe que lui, je te rappelle. Si j'ai survécu, tu peux le faire aussi, non ?

- … »


	13. Du côté des garçons

Du côté des garçons

C'est donc ainsi qu'il fut officiellement décidé que Gaara resterait chez Naruto. Lors de son emménagement, tous vinrent donner un coup de main. Sakura et Ino entraînèrent Hinata, Tenten et… Gaara faire quelques courses pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de rendre l'appartement vivable pour un étranger.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent donc à faire le ménage chez Naruto. Heureusement, l'appartement était modeste et ils en auraient vite fini avec cette histoire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

Leur avis quand à l'état de l'apparemment fut mitigé. Il y régnait, c'est vrai, un grand désordre : les poubelles n'étaient pas sorties depuis deux bons mois, la vaisselle traînait au fond de l'évier, le linge sale s'entassait sur et aux pieds du lit, rouleaux et parchemins se promenaient négligemment aux quatre coins de la pièce, des boites de conserves vagabondaient entre le dessus du frigo et deux trois étagères vissées au dessus de l'évier, … Malgré ça, il était nettement visible que Naruto entretenait régulièrement son appartement. Il lavait le sol et les vitres chaque semaine et prenait les poussières. Il sortait aussi ses poubelles mais à un rythme nettement plus lent. Pareil pour la lessive et la vaisselle. Ce qui expliquait l'impression de désordre. Mais chaque chose avait sa place, même si cela n'y paraissait pas. Naruto aurait facilement pu retrouver le parchemin traitant des empoisonnements en un clin d'œil alors qu'il en traînait des dizaines dans tous les coins. Même chose pour les conserves et les autres aliments, il aurait très bien pu vous dénicher une boite de pâte de haricots rouges en deux secondes et ça les yeux fermés.

« Tu ne reçois pas beaucoup de monde, on dirait, dit Chôji en s'asseyant.

- Comment tu le sais ?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Tu n'as qu'une chaise…, reprit Shikamaru.

- Ah,…, répondit Naruto en plaçant une de ses mains derrière sa tête. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il n'y a qu'Iruka-sensei qui vient chez moi. Et alors, généralement, je m'assieds sur le lit.

- Bon, décida Shikamaru, Chôji et moi, on va aller en acheter une autre. En même temps, on descendra les poubelles. Pff, c'est vraiment chiant. Pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas plus vite de tes déchets ?

- Ben, le conteneur est à l'autre bout du village alors, j'ai pas toujours le temps d'y aller et quand je rentre de l'entraînement je suis trop crevé.

- Ah, quelle galère.

- C'est pas grave, on achètera des chips en même temps, je n'en ai plus sur moi », dit Chôji pour remonter le moral de son coéquipier.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Naruto s'exclama, paniqué :

« Hé, une minute, vous ne pouvez pas aller acheter une chaise comme ça. Ça coûte cher une chaise. Je n'ai pas les sous pour acheter une chaise, moi. Et Iruka-sensei ne pourra pas me les avancer non plus.

- T'en fais pas, Naruto, dit Kiba en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. C'est nous qui payons l'installation. Hinata et Neji ont réussi à taxer le chef de la famille principale à coup d'argumentation, Sasuke gère l'argent que lui a laissé son clan comme il l'entend, et nous, on a nos petites économies. On se disait bien que tu serais sûrement fauché.

-Ah bon… C'est sympa, ça… », dit Naruto qui n'en revenait pas.

Chôji et Shikamaru sortirent donc pour aller acheter une chaise et déposer les poubelles à l'endroit prévu pour. Kiba soupira :

« Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à se partager le reste des tâches ménagères.

- Oui, soupira à son tour Neji. Naruto, quand tu seras marié, tu as intérêt à être un peu plus soigneux que ça.

- … ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça… ? »

_« Parce que je risque d'être ton beau-frère…D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de voir la tête de mon oncle si Hinata lui annonce la nouvelle un jour… »_, pensa Neji en soupirant intérieurement, bien que la dernière idée lui sembla plutôt amusante.

« Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, dit Shino d'un ton neutre.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Neji.

- Bon, je m'occupe de ce qui traîne, dit Kiba.

- Heu, je vais me charger de mon linge, dit précipitamment Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qui reste pour moi ?, demanda Sasuke en s'adressant au maître des lieux.

- Heu », réfléchit-il un instant, « les poussières ?

- Ok », soupira Sasuke.

Et tous se mirent à la tâche en silence.

« Tiens, Naruto, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tant de rouleaux sur les techniques ninjas chez toi.

- Eh, eh, eh, si je veux devenir plus fort et remporter le titre d'Hokage, il faut bien que je m'entraîne et que je donne tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre ! »

Et il continua à rassembler ses vêtements sales et à les enfourner dans deux grands sacs de coton : l'un pour les couleurs et l'autre pour les vêtements blancs. Quand à ce qui n'était pas sale, il le plia le plus soigneusement qu'il put et le rangea dans sa petite garde-robe. Il releva la tête et vit que Sasuke était immobile devant une étagère. Naruto s'approcha et vit ce que son éternel rival observait. Naruto prit la photo qui retenait l'attention de Sasuke et tout en la regardant dit à Sasuke :

« Ce sont mes parents. C'est Iruka-sensei qui me l'a donnée le jour de mes six ans.

- Iruka fait beaucoup pour toi.

- Oui, énormément. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tombé ».

Sasuke regarda de nouveau la photo. Elle représentait un jeune couple heureux avec leur nouveau né. Le bébé avait déjà quelques cheveux blonds et une bonne part de son espièglerie : il tirait la langue au photographe, avec toute son innocence de bébé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, physiquement, et à son père, mentalement, puisque le papa de la photo tirait lui aussi la langue tout en montrant à l'appareil le grand 'V' que formaient ses doigts.

« … Ils avaient l'air heureux… que je sois là… », articula difficilement Naruto.

Sasuke savait. Il savait combien Naruto avait souffert de sa solitude, combien ses parents lui avaient fait défaut. Il savait parce qu'il avait vécu la même situation. Cependant, il se posa la question de savoir s'il était plus pénible de connaître ses parents, et en les perdant de garder en soi tous les bons moments passés ensemble ou s'il était préférable de ne jamais les avoir connu, de n'avoir rien vécu avec eux et, ainsi, d'ignorer tout ce que l'on perd. Sasuke décida d'enterrer la hache de guerre un instant et dit dans un murmure pour que seul Naruto puisse entendre :

« Nous aussi, Naruto,… Nous aussi nous sommes contents que tu sois là ».

Naruto n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui fixait impassiblement le mur d'en face.

« Maintenant, retourne à tes chaussettes sales et laisse-moi travailler sinon, rien ne sera prêt pour quand les filles et Gaara reviendront, trancha Sasuke de son ton froid et neutre.

- Sasuke, répondit Naruto, on dirait pas au premier abord mais t'es un chic type ».

Et Naruto reposa la photo, précieusement, sur l'étagère puis retourna à son dur labeur tandis que Sasuke passait une loque humide sur une autre étagère.

De leur coté, Shino et Neji se battaient contre la graisse d'un plat qui devait être là depuis au moins cinq ou six jours. Shino envoya ses insectes combattre quelques mouches un peu trop collantes à son goût et Neji finit par comprendre comment fonctionnait le système de rangement de Naruto. Il parvint à trouver où ranger les baguettes, les verres, les plats, tout. Mais son esprit pratique n'étant pas en accord avec le rangement désordonné de Naruto, Neji réorganisa tout à sa manière. Kiba, lui, rangea tous les rouleaux qu'il trouva sur une étagère près du lit. Puis, il s'attaqua aux conserves et autres boites de nourriture, aidé par Naruto qui avait fini de se débattre avec son linge. Les épices furent alignées au dessus de l'évier, les denrées périssables prirent toutes le chemin du frigo et celles qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'air frigorifique d'un frigo se rangèrent sans rechigner dans une armoire tout près de la cuisinière, les boites en cartons d'un côté, celles en métal de l'autre. Une demi heure plus tard, Chôji et Shikamaru rentrèrent. Les autres avaient déjà finis de nettoyer l'appartement. Naruto repassait simplement un coup de loque par terre et le tour serait joué.

« Où comptes-tu mettre le deuxième lit ?, demanda Neji à Naruto.

- Près de la fenêtre. En tournant le mien, on peut avoir assez de place pour que les deux têtes de lits soient près de la fenêtre. Mais il faudra reculer la table.

- Mmm, réfléchit Shikamaru. Si tu recules trop ta table, tu n'auras plus accès à cette armoire. Tu devrais plutôt mettre ces deux étagères par là et ainsi, tu pourrais mettre ta table contre le mur. Tu gagneras de la place comme ça ».

Naruto réfléchit un instant puis conclut que l'idée était bonne. Les sept garçons bougèrent donc les meubles indiqués. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de vingt minutes pour tourner, déplacer, retourner et re-déplacer la moitié de l'appartement de Naruto. Finalement, Shikamaru pu placer la nouvelle chaise avec l'autre.

« On l'a prise dans les mêmes tons que l'ancienne, pour que ça fasse assorti.

- Pas mal, hein ?

- Ouais, s'exclama Naruto, ravis. Eh, elles en mettent du temps les filles avec Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Elles devaient ramener des trucs pour le repas de ce soir.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ?, demanda Kiba.

- De légumes.

- Bon, je vais en chercher. Quelqu'un viens avec moi ?, demanda Shikamaru.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Shino en soupirant.

- Et toi, Chôji ?

- Ok.

- Bon, moi, dit Kiba, je vais chercher Lee à l'hôpital avec Neji. On a eu l'accord des médecins pour le sortir cette nuit.

- Naruto, Sasuke, vous restez pour commencer le repas. Ok ?

- Ça me va », répondit Naruto, d'un air joyeux.

Et les deux groupes sortirent. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble puis durent prendre des routes différentes.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix on dirait », dit sombrement Sasuke en parlant à voix haute.

Naruto prépara une grande casserole qu'il remplit d'eau et mit sur le feu. Il sala l'eau et partit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Whaa, ça fait bizarre… Eh, Sasuke, ne reste pas planté là, assieds-toi ! »

Sasuke eut un demi sourire et prit une chaise. Le silence s'installa. Les deux rivaux s'observaient.

« Ça doit être terrible de perdre d'un coup tous les êtres qui nous sont chers ».

Sasuke comprit évidement l'allusion à sa situation. Il répliqua de son ton neutre :

« Peut-être. Mais pas plus que de n'avoir jamais connu ces êtres-là ».

Naruto sourit. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à ce poser ce genre de questions.

« Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, moi, j'espère ne jamais perdre l'un de vous. Même pas toi, Sasuke. D'ailleurs, ne t'avise pas de disparaître avant que je ne t'aie battu ! », s'exclama Naruto.

Les mots d'Orochimaru revinrent à la mémoire de Sasuke : _''Tu viendras me trouver''_, lui avait-il dit après lui avoir apposé sa marque maudite. _''Tu viendras chercher la puissance, Sasuke''_. Sasuke se demanda si Sakura avait parlé de quelque chose à Naruto. Mais il conclut que non. Sakura n'était pas du genre à trahir une promesse.

« Peut-être qu'il avait tord, pensa tout haut Sasuke.

- Quoi ?, demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pensait son ami.

- Rien, je me disais juste que si je ne peux pas partir avant que tu m'ais battu, je ne partirai sans doute jamais…

- Quoi ? Répètes ça si tu oses, espèce d'imbécile !

- Avec plaisir !

Les deux ninjas se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Naruto s'était levé de son lit et avait attrapé Sasuke par le col de sa veste. La dispute aurait pu durer encore longtemps et finir comme toujours par un affrontement dont Sasuke sortirait vainqueur mais heureusement pour l'appartement nouvellement rénové, l'eau se mit à bouillir. Naruto se précipita et retira la casserole du feu avant que l'eau n'en déborde. Évidemment, Naruto n'avait pas, dans son empressement, prit la peine d'attraper un essuie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour soulever la casserole et il s'était brûlé. Il cria et lâcha le récipient qui atterrit plus ou moins heureusement sur le plan de travail. Naruto regarda ses mains : deux grandes traces rouges traversaient ses paumes. Il les mis vite sous l'eau tiède et attendit que le contact de l'eau lui apporte un soulagement qui ne venait pas vraiment.

_« C'est pas grave_, se dit Naruto._ Je suis un grand ninja, je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer pour une petite brûlure ! … C'est bien rouge tout de même… »_, ajouta-t-il en observant ses mains de plus près, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer d'avantage sur son sort. Une main se posa sur son poignet. Naruto releva la tête et se retrouva à dix centimètres, tout au plus, de celle de Sasuke.

« Bon, alors, tu me la donnes ta main, idiot ? », demanda Sasuke de son ton froid habituel.

Naruto ne comprit tout d'abord pas puis il vit le tube de crème que tenait Sasuke. Ayant rangé l'appartement de fond en comble, il en connaissait maintenant chaque recoin et n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver la pharmacie de son empoté de coéquipier. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se rappelait très bien que lorsqu'il était enfant Iruka-sensei avait déjà voulu lui appliquer de la pommade sur une brûlure et qu'il avait eu plus mal avec que sans. Et puis il trouvait ça gênant que ce soit encore une fois Sasuke qui lui vienne en aide.

« Eh, eh, eh, ... Mais non, Sasuke, ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une toute petite brûlure. Rien de grave. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de mettre quelque chose dessus.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je me suis levé exprès pour aller la chercher alors t'as pas intérêt à rouspéter et tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment !

- Hors de question ! Vas-t'en ! »

Sasuke tenta d'attraper une des mains de Naruto mais celui-ci se mit à courir dans toute la pièce pour échapper à son bourreau. Sasuke, excédé, lui fit une petite prise bien à lui et Naruto se retrouva collé au sol, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sasuke ouvrit le tube et en appliqua sur la main qu'il tenait. Naruto commença à hurler si fort qu'il était possible de l'entendre de la rue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes entra, visiblement très inquiet et essoufflé.

« Chef, chef, ça va ? », cria Konohamaru en entrant comme une tornade dans la petite pièce.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement et observa la scène : Naruto était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, et Sasuke s'était assis au-dessus de lui. Sasuke se servait de son pied gauche pour immobiliser un des bras de Naruto tandis qu'il tirait vers lui l'autre bras pour pouvoir appliquer la pommade sur la paume brûlée.

« Heu, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?, interrogea Konohamaru, que la scène avait laissé totalement interdit.

- Cet idiot s'est brûler et refuse de se tenir tranquille !, expliqua Sasuke, bien conscient du ridicule de leurs positions.

- Ah,… », reprit Konohamaru toujours ébahi. « Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il en reprenant cette fois ses sens. « Chef, chef, tu t'es brûlé ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Sasuke se releva et libéra Naruto. Celui-ci se releva également et tapota gentiment la tête du petit garçon avec le dos de sa main pour ne pas mettre de la pommade partout.

« Mais non, voyons, je suis un grand ninja, ça ne me fait rien du tout ! », mentit Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Naruto avait mal. Se brûler la paume de la main, ce n'est pas rien, même pour un ninja. Un ninja sais contenir sa douleur mais il ne peut pas l'oublier. Elle reste présente malgré tout.

« Dis, Konohamaru, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Ah, répondit-il tristement, je venais te voir, chef. Mais tu es occupé, je reviendrai une autre fois.

- Mais non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas occupé. Si tu veux me parler, fais-le, ne t'occupe pas de cet imbécile de Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis, Naruto ? », demanda l'_imbécile_ en question de son regard meurtrier.

Ces deux-là allaient, de nouveau, entamer une bagarre. Mais le petit Konohamaru se mit à sangloter. Naruto oublia immédiatement sa dispute avec son rival. Il prit une chaise et fit asseoir l'enfant.

« Moi,… Moi, je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que je le détestais et que j'allais le tuer ! Mais en fait,… Moi, en réalité,… ».

Et Konohamaru se mit à sangloter plus fort encore, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Naruto s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras. Konohamaru s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au vêtement orange de Naruto. Celui-ci lui caressa encore une fois la tête, du moins, autant qu'il pu le faire avec ses mains brûlées et badigeonnées de pommade.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il le savait ton grand-père. Il savait parfaitement que tu l'aimais. Même si tu disais le contraire. Il n'était pas Hokage pour rien. Il savait bien qu'il y a des gens trop timides pour dire _je t'aime_ même s'ils le pensent vraiment. Il savait bien que certains « je te déteste » veulent dire « je t'aime ».

- Oui, mais…, argumenta le petit garçon. Oui, mais moi, je ne le lui ai jamais dit, acheva-t-il dans un sanglot.

- Ben, alors, y'a pas trente six mille solutions », soupira Naruto comme s'il énonçait quelque chose de parfaitement logique. « Il faut le lui dire maintenant ».

Naruto éloigna un peu le petit garçon de lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient tout à fait étonnés.

« Maintenant ?, demanda Konohamaru en reniflant.

- Oui, juste là, maintenant et tout de suite.

- Mais…, hésita-t-il.

- Pas de _mais_, il faut se dépêcher avant que l'âme de ton grand-père ne se réincarne. Sinon, il sera trop tard ».

Konohamaru cacha son visage dans le pull de Naruto et murmura timidement après un petit temps de silence :

« Papy,… Je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment, beaucoup, beaucoup, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais », répondit Naruto avec la voix du troisième Hokage.

Naruto avait prit les traits du troisième. Il avait remarqué que Konohamaru était fatigué. Il n'y avait personne autour de l'enfant qui puisse prendre le temps de le consoler, à part, peut-être, le professeur Iruka. Naruto était sûr que son ancien professeur avait déjà discuté avec son nouvel étudiant et l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il savait aussi qu'en ce moment toutes les forces du village étaient tournées vers Orochimaru. Il était donc simple de comprendre que Konohamaru passait ses nuits à pleurer, seul.

Konohamaru resserra son étreinte. Naruto prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque directement, après avoir sourit à l'image de son Papy.

Naruto se redressa et reprit son apparence normale. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse qui lui donnait à la fois l'air fragile et pourtant si fort. Sasuke était impressionné. Non seulement par la manière dont Naruto venait de consoler Konohamaru mais aussi par tous les sentiments qu'exprimaient à ce moment les yeux de son éternel rival.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci le regardait sans bouger, les yeux plissés. Naruto se dit qu'il devait le trouver ridicule. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Konohamaru était très important à ses yeux et il n'allait pas se gêner à cause de la présence de son coéquipier.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? », attaqua Naruto à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Konohamaru.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son attitude pouvait passer pour moqueuse ou critique.

« Mmm, … Rien, je pensais juste que j'aurais été content d'entendre des mots comme ça quand mon clan a été exterminé. A la place, je me suis retrouvé seul, sans personne qui puisse me servir d'appui. C'est dommage. Mais au moins, maintenant, je crois que je me rends compte que ça ne vaut pas la peine de chercher à tout prix à tuer un imbécile d'obsédé comme mon frère. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment été surpris par la réaction de mon frère. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être comme ça », sourit Sasuke en repensant à la diversion _''Sexy no Jutsu''_ qu'avait effectué Naruto durant le combat contre Orochimaru.

Sasuke resta un moment en silence, il s'était de nouveau replongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu renonces à ta vengeance, alors ?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai bien vu que nos niveaux sont différents mais dans quelques années, je suis sûr de le dépasser. Je suis quasi sûr que je pourrai bientôt le battre. Pourtant… Je pense que l'affronter m'a permis de prendre un peu de distance. Je ne renonce pas à mon désir de le tuer. Simplement, je ne vais plus me laisser obséder par cette seule idée. Je veux grandir ».

Sasuke marqua une courte pause avant de fixer Naruto droit dans les yeux. Naruto put y lire toute la détermination qu'il reconnaissait volontiers à son rival.

« Mais si je le croise encore, je ne le laisserais plus s'enfuir comme cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois, il sera bien obligé de répondre devant moi du massacre du clan Uchiwa ».

Naruto sourit.

« Vu comme ça, ça me va. Il te reste encore assez de hargne pour me faire un bon concurrent…

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, à l'instant ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, Naruto…

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, ricana Naruto.

- Tu veux que je te jettes par la fenêtre, c'est ça ?, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Essaye un peu et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Toute la dispute verbale se fit à mi voix. Tous deux prenaient bien soin de ne pas réveiller Konohamaru. Ils furent une nouvelle fois interrompus. Il devait être écrit quelque part qu'aucunes de leurs disputes n'aboutiraient à une véritable bagarre aujourd'hui. Une ombre apparut à la fenêtre de l'appartement. Immédiatement, Sasuke et Naruto se mirent en garde. Mais aussitôt que l'ombre prit un peu plus de forme, Naruto se relaxa. En effet, c'était Ebisu, le professeur d'élite qui enseignait à Konohamaru en dehors des cours normaux. Il venait de passer par la fenêtre.

« Enfin, je le retrouve », s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. « J'aurais du me douter qu'il serait ici », dit il en regardant l'enfant endormi.

Il regarda finalement Naruto et Sasuke. Puis finit par s'adresser à Naruto en soupirant.

« Je suis bien obligé de te remercier cette fois. Je suis étonné de le voir si calme. Il est constamment en colère lorsqu'il est chez lui. Il crie sur tous ceux qui l'approchent et jette tout ce qu'il trouve à terre. Je vais le ramener chez lui ».

Naruto sourit et acquiesça. Le professeur prit l'enfant dans ses bras et, d'un saut, bondit hors de l'appartement et se fondit dans la nuit.

Après cet incident, Naruto et Sasuke restèrent silencieux. Quelques instants plus tard, Chôji, Shikamaru et Shino revinrent avec les légumes demandés et Naruto se mit à les préparer avec l'aide de Chôji. L'atmosphère reprit son ambiance de fête.

Un peu plus tard encore, ce fut au tour de Neji et Kiba de rentrer, accompagné de Lee. Naruto lui raconta, avec force de détails, comment s'étaient déroulés les combats contre Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, et les trois ninjas du village du Sable.


	14. Du côté des filles

Du côté des filles

De leur côté, les filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Elles emmenèrent Gaara dans presque tous les magasins de Konoha. Tout y passa. Elles achetèrent d'abord les légumes qu'avait demandé Naruto puis allèrent commander un lit pour Gaara. Dans l'unique magasin de lit de Konoha, Ino tenu absolument à essayer tous les lits pour choisir le plus confortable. Mais Sakura voulait que l'on tienne aussi compte du côté esthétique. Il fallait que le nouveau lit soit assortit à celui de Naruto. Tenten se prit vite au jeu et se coucha également dans tous les lits, à l'instar d'Ino, pendant que Sakura expliquait à Hinata ce qu'elle pensait du design d'un lit.

« Gaara, viens un peu voir celui-ci ! », cria Ino, debout devant un grand lit.

Gaara s'approcha sans rien dire, souhaitant être à n'importe quel autre endroit mais pas en compagnie de ces folles. Ino lui intima l'ordre de se coucher sur le lit. Une vendeuse s'approcha de Tenten. Ino sauta à son tour dans le lit.

« On est bien dans ce lit, non ?, demanda Ino en se retournant dans tous les sens.

- Peu importe, soupira Gaara en se levant du lit. Je ne dors jamais.

- Cool, ça va faire des nuits agitées quand tu seras marié… », le taquina Ino.

La vendeuse était arrivée à hauteur du groupe. Elle s'adressa à Tenten.

« Ah, vous allez vous marier ? Vous êtes bien jeunes.

- En réalité, ce n'est pas moi, repris Tenten. C'est la jeune fille timide qui discute là-bas avec la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Oui, renchérit Ino. Comme elle est très réservée, nous avons préféré choisir nous même le lit de leur noce.

- Quelle charmante attention, dit la vendeuse, les yeux pétillants d'émotion. Bien, je vous laisse faire votre choix ».

Gaara soupira une nouvelle fois pendant que les deux filles rigolaient de leur petite taquinerie. Hinata et Sakura rejoignirent le groupe. Elles avaient choisi la couleur des draps : blanc crème, pour _contraster avec les couleurs sombres et les cheveux bruns _de Gaara, selon Sakura. Comme ni Tenten ni Ino ne trouvèrent à redire sur ce choix, le petit groupe appela la vendeuse.

« Nous avons choisi, expliqua Ino. Nous allons prendre ce lit, là bas. Oui, celui qui a un bois plus clair. Mais nous souhaitons le matelas qui se trouve sur ce lit-ci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un autre lit.

- Quand aux draps de lit et aux taies d'oreillers, nous les souhaitons couleur crème.

- Parfait, je vois que vous savez ce que vous voulez !

- Oui, répondirent en cœur Ino, Sakura et Tenten.

- Pourriez vous faire livrer tout ça aujourd'hui même ?, s'enquit Sakura.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Quand réglerez-vous la note ?

- Adressez-la à la famille Hyûga », dit timidement Hinata.

_« Mais c'est la fille du chef de la famille principale Hyûga…_, remarqua la vendeuse._ Alors, c'est bien un mariage ? Incroyable, il marie déjà sa fille ! C'est dur de faire partie d'une aussi vieille famille. Mais bon, s'ils s'aiment, c'est le principale »._

« Attendez-moi un instant », demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le rayon décoration.

_« Ces jeunes gens vont avoir besoin de courage pour affronter la vie de couple. Je sais exactement ce qu'il leur faut ! »_

Elle revint l'instant d'après et tendit un mignon petit nounours brun à Hinata.

« C'est un cadeau de la maison. Il mettra déjà de la douceur dans votre maison, dit-elle en s'adressant à la fois à Hinata et à Gaara. Bonne chance dans votre couple », glissa discrètement la jeune vendeuse à l'oreille d'Hinata en lui remettant le nounours.

Hinata rougit. Le groupe sortit, non sans avoir remercié leur charmante vendeuse. Hinata n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui se passait. Sakura non plus.

« Et encore félicitation pour votre mariage ! », leur cria de loin la vendeuse.

Hinata comprit encore moins, tant dit que Sakura, qui connaissait Ino comme sa poche, commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Celle-ci éclata d'un grand rire et donna une tape amicale sur le dos d'Hinata. Gaara leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si toutes les filles étaient aussi stupides.

« Apprêtes-toi à ce qu'une rumeur circule prochainement à ton sujet… »

Hinata n'osait décidément pas comprendre. Elle se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais, finalement, elle du bien admettre que ce qu'elle pensait être l'unique solution était effectivement la réalité. Hinata déglutit et s'apprêta donc mentalement à expliquer à son père l'origine de cette histoire. L'ambiance familiale allait encore être au beau fixe ces prochains jours.

Le lendemain, le chef du clan Hyûga avalerait son thé de travers en apprenant, d'un seul coup, le mariage de sa fille et le montant du lit acheté à cette occasion… Il tournerait en rond pendant trois heures avant de ne plus y tenir et d'aller demander à sa fille qui elle comptait épouser et qui il devrait s'attendre à accueillir dans la famille. Heureusement pour le vieux cœur de son père, Hinata ne comptait pas lui parler de son amour secret, préférant attendre encore quelques années, et lui expliquerait la situation.

Mais demain était demain. Pour l'heure, les quatre filles entraînèrent Gaara dans quelques magasins de vêtements. Il fallait bien qu'il se refasse une garde robe puisqu'il était venu à Konoha en n'emportant quasiment rien. C'est à peine si elles ne voulaient pas lui prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

« Regarde-toi un peu, Gaara, cette mèche-là est trop grande, et celle-là tombe n'importe comment… C'est pas sérieux ! », dit-elle en voulant toucher une des mèches en question.

Mais le bouclier de sable réagit immédiatement. Un jet de sable dévia la main d'Ino. Les yeux de Gaara aussi, semblaient dire _ne me touche pas_. Ino retira sa main et regarda froidement Gaara. Puis son regard se rempli de défi. Elle sourit en coin.

« Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasse. Compte sur moi pour dresser ce maudit sable ! »

L'idée du coiffeur fut donc abandonnée. Imaginez comment réagiraient le bouclier et Gaara en sentant une paire de ciseaux s'approcher de sa tête…

Ce fut donc le tour des magasins de vêtements. Les trois plus excitées du groupe choisirent quelques vêtements pour Gaara, sans lui demander beaucoup son avis, c'est vrai, mais en respectant tout de même son style et les couleurs qu'il semblait aimer suivant ce qu'il portait. Gaara subissait docilement leurs caprices mais était totalement ailleurs. Il préférait les laisser débattre. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait rester ici, vivre à Konoha, avec ces folles et, qui plus est, sous le toit de cet imbécile de renard. Mais le pire restait à venir. Ils arrivèrent au rayon sous-vêtements. Les trois filles jetèrent un coup d'œil sur les articles et finirent par débattre entre deux modèles. Le premier était un caleçon avec des petits lapins bleus imprimés dessus. Le second modèle était aussi un caleçon mais qui comportait 20 % d'élasticité en plus. Sakura soutenait que ce modèle serait plus pratique pour les entraînements et les combats à venir. A croire que c'était elles qui allaient les porter.

Hinata, rouge pivoine, était restée un peu en retrait, aux côtés de Gaara.

« Heu, commença-t-elle, Gaara-san, tu sais, elles paraissent un peu excentriques comme ça mais elles sont très gentilles. C'est le genre de personne qui est toujours là pour toi si tu as un problème. Heu,… pardon, dit précipitamment Hinata devant le manque de réaction de Gaara. J'aurais du me douté que cela ne t'intéresserait pas.

- Hé, les jeunes mariés, cria Ino, venez plutôt voir par ici au lieu de vous chamailler !

- Ah, vous commencez bien votre vie de jeunes mariés ! Il ne faut pas vous montrer si timides ! », insista Sakura encore un peu plus fort.

Tout le magasin se retourna sur Gaara et Hinata. Celle-ci était rouge de honte. Gaara, quand à lui, se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation mais restait stoïque.

_« Je me demande si je ne préférais pas les assassins que m'envoyait mon père… Et si je retournais là-bas… ? »_, pensait-il en contenant tant bien que mal l'impatience et la colère qui s'emparaient de lui.

Finalement, Tenten, Sakura et Ino se mirent d'accord pour prendre une paire de chaque modèle. Sakura et Ino sortirent la bourse où se trouvait leur cagnotte, payèrent et sortirent du magasin. Sakura et Ino marchaient en tête, encadrant Hinata qu'elles tenaient par le bras. Tenten s'approcha de Gaara qui marchait derrière.

« Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir. Si nous sommes aussi extravagantes, c'est simplement par peur. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer à quel point nous avons peur de toi. A cause de ce démon que tu portes à l'intérieur de toi, mais aussi parce que tu es un étranger et que l'inconnu nous fait tous un peu peur. Alors, si nous réagissons aussi puérilement, c'est pour parvenir à évacuer ce stress. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous passera, dit Tenten en lui adressant un sourire confiant. Mais si nous agissons ainsi, c'est aussi pour te tester. Pour savoir quelles sont tes limites. Vivre avec des gens, c'est un peu comme un combat, finalement ».

Le groupe entra dans un autre magasin. Là, ils achetèrent tout ce qui devrait servir à la toilette de Gaara durant les mois à venir : brosses à dents, dentifrices, savons, peigne, essuies, gants de toilettes, …

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de ce magasin, Ino s'étira de tout son long et leva son regard vers le ciel bleu dont ils bénéficiaient cette après midi encore.

« Ah, on a fini trop tôt !, s'exclama elle. Si on rentre maintenant, ils vont nous demander de faire des trucs comme laver la vaisselle ou nettoyer. Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien faire en attendant ?

- On pourrait peut-être aller aux bains publics, proposa très timidement Hinata qui désirait être présentable pour aller chez Naruto.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Sakura. J'avais justement envie de me baigner. Il fait vraiment trop chaud ces derniers temps.

- Bien allons-y », cria Ino en brandissant son poing vers le ciel.

A l'entrée des bains, Tenten demanda s'il était possible de leur prêter des serviettes. La tenancière accepta et leur donna cinq serviettes. Ino en tendit une à chacun. Une fois la leur reçue, les filles s'élancèrent vers les cabines pour se changer. Gaara, lui, resta interdit devant la serviette que lui tendait Ino.

« Bon, s'énerva celle-ci, tu attends le dégel ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec _ça_ ?

- La mettre autour de ta taille, tiens ! Tu ne comptes pas entrer dans un bain public, accompagné de jeunes filles pures et innocentes, sans serviette ? », se moqua Ino.

Elle se doutait bien que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se rendait dans un bain public. Gaara finit par saisir la serviette tendue et se dirigea vers les cabines réservées aux hommes. Quand il arriva dans la zone des bains, il aperçut Ino et Sakura qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main pour lui signaler leur position. Tenten était accoudée au bord et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras. Pour une fois, même Hinata semblait détendue. Gaara se glissa dans l'eau et prit son mal en patience.

Il attendit deux heures que les jeunes filles daignassent sortir de l'eau. Finalement, elles reprirent toutes leurs affaires et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par un Naruto en colère.

« Mais où étiez-vous, ça fait des heures qu'on vous attend !

- Où on était… ?, reprit pensivement Tenten.

- Au bain public, bien sûr », s'exclama Ino.

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris. Kiba laissa tomber le bout de bois qu'il mâchouillait et Chôji s'étouffa avec la poignée de chips qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche.

« Quoi !, s'écria Naruto. Vous avez été aux bains publics ensembles ?

- Mais qui a eu cette idée débile ? », demanda Neji d'un ton froid.

Hinata se mit immédiatement à entrechoquer ses deux index. A ce geste, tous comprirent qui avait été l'instigatrice de l'escapade aux bains publics mais Ino, Sakura et Tenten pointèrent leur doigt vers Gaara et s'écrièrent d'une seule voix :

« C'est Gaara ! »

L'accusé accusa le coup comme il put. C'est à dire qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux et ne sut rien faire de plus pour sa défense. Naruto, qui n'avait pas du tout saisit qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation, s'indigna :

« Quoi !

- Eh oui, on ne dirait pas mais monsieur est un grand pervers, continua Sakura.

- C'est vrai, il a fait semblant de se noyer juste pour qu'Hinata lui fasse du bouche-à-bouche, continua Tenten, désireuse de taquiner un peu son coéquipier dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Quoi, s'écrièrent en même temps Neji et Kiba, oubliant que tout ça n'était qu'invention.

- Oui, oui, et il a même fait semblant de perdre sa serviette juste pour que Sakura la rattrape et la lui attache correctement, ajouta Ino en mimant la scène.

- Quoi », s'écrièrent en cœur Naruto et Rock Lee.

Et la blague s'arrêta là car les regards de Rock Lee et de Gaara se croisèrent. L'ambiance fut immédiatement refroidie. Un silence s'installa sans que personne ne sache comment le briser. Ce fut Sakura qui prit cette initiative.

« Mais non, Lee, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une blague qu'on vient d'inventer ».

Alors, le regard de Lee lâcha celui, impassible, de Gaara pour se tourner vers Sakura. Il lui offrit un sourire soulagé et, comme par magie, l'ambiance se détendit. Chôji proposa de passer à table parce qu'il _mourrait de faim_, selon ses propres dires. Les invités s'installèrent donc dans le minuscule appartement de Naruto. La table avait été mise sur le côté et ils s'assirent en cercle dans la pièce centrale. Naruto posa au centre le plat qu'il avait cuisiné : un immense plat de nouilles accompagné d'une montagne de légumes en tout genre.

« Étonnement, c'est tout à fait mangeable, s'étonna Sasuke.

- Tu insinue quoi, là, Sasuke ?, s'irrita Naruto.

- C'est même très bon, affirma Kiba. Tu en penses quoi, Hinata ?, demanda-t-il avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

- Euh, oui, oui, c'est très bon, assura Hinata en rougissant et en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa bouchée sous le coup de l'émotion.

- C'est vrai ?, insista Naruto qui n'avait rien remarqué. Tu aimes ?

- Oui, oui, j'aime beaucoup, répéta Hinata en fixant Naruto droit dans les yeux, aussi gênée que si elle venait d'avouer l'aimer lui et non le plat.

- Waw ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux étaient si beaux, Hinata ! », s'exclama Naruto.

Naruto avait dit ça le plus simplement du monde. Il avait dit sincèrement ce qu'il pensait, comme toujours. Il fut le seul à ne pas remarquer que les joues d'Hinata rosissaient de plaisir. Neji soupira.

« Pff, c'est pas gagné.

- Effectivement, ajouta Kiba en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Neji.

- Mais comment as- tu appris à cuisiner si bien ?, demanda Tenten qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire de Naruto.

- Eh bien, comme je vis seul depuis pas mal de temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne. Et puis, honnêtement, Iruka sensei n'est pas très fort en cuisine. Depuis que j'ai quatre ans, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de tous mes repas ».

Naruto était habitué à parler de son passé sans éprouver de tristesse. Sasuke se demanda comment il pouvait ne pas ressentir une haine mortelle envers Kyûbi, le démon-renard qui avait tué ses parents, ni envers les villageois qui l'avaient rejeté et jugé sans même prendre la peine de le connaître. C'est à ces paroles-là que Sasuke, Neji et Gaara comprirent à quel point Naruto pouvait leur apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Pour Gaara, justement, l'entrée en matière avait été directe. Il venait d'être pleinement plongé dans la vie de ce groupe d'amis qui venait de se former lors de ce grand combat qu'ils avaient mené tous ensemble. Gaara, aux côtés de Naruto, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise entouré d'autant de personne. L'ambiance aussi lui était étrangère. C'était la première fois qu'il s'asseyait autour d'un repas avec des amis. Des _amis_, rien que le mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

Après le repas, le nouveau groupe d'amis se débattis joyeusement avec le mode d'emploi du lit que des ouvriers venaient de livrer. A tel point que Gaara, qui ne participait pas beaucoup plus pour autant, cru qu'il devrait dormir sur les restes du festin.

Le soir, quand les deux nouveaux frères furent chacun dans leur lit, Naruto appela Gaara.

« Hé, Hinata t'a vraiment fait du bouche à bouche ?

- Idiot ! Elles te l'ont déjà expliqué. C'était une blague. Elles ont tout inventé.

- Mmm, je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche. Mais après tout, c'est pas mon problème ».

Et, c'est donc ainsi que Gaara s'installa chez Naruto pour une durée indéterminée. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se montrer ravi de cette compagnie. Bien sûr, cela avait nécessité un grand nettoyage de printemps, l'achat d'un nouveau lit et quelques arrangements dans son appartement, mais Naruto se révéla un parfait hôte. Il n'était pas possible de critiquer sa cuisine, sauf au niveau de quelques idées d'assortiments bizarres mais qui, au final, se révélaient très originales et tout à fait mangeables. De plus, sa compagnie ouvrit peu à peu l'esprit enfermé de Gaara et parvint à briser son ultime armure sans devoir recourir aux armes. Simplement, Gaara avait adopté Naruto et le démon qui l'habitait n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Ainsi, le bouclier de sable ne se déclenchait pas quand, le matin, Naruto réveillait Gaara à grands coups de pieds. Car Gaara, depuis qu'il parvenait à apaiser son démon, pouvait dormir en paix. Il dormait d'ailleurs tellement bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait de rattraper tout le sommeil en retard qu'il avait accumulé.

Gaara parvenait enfin à faire confiance à d'autres personnes. Il parvenait enfin à se lier d'amitié, tout doucement il est vrai, mais cela représentait pour lui un pas énorme vers l'oubli de son passé.


	15. Epilogue

Épilogue

Une semaine et demi après le combat mené contre Orochimaru et ses sbires, le petit groupe de Konoha se reposait. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la reprise de l'entraînement. Shikamaru et Shino jouaient au gô. Ino avait improvisé une partie de volley avec Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten et Gaara. Chôji servait d'arbitre. Deux fils, attachés à des kunais plantés dans deux arbres, avaient été croisés en 'X' pour délimiter l'espace du filet. Sakura s'entretenait tranquillement avec Rock Lee, toujours en convalescence, aux côtés d'Hinata, de Neji et des joueurs de cartes.

De nouveau, Hinata n'avait d'yeux que pour les cheveux de son cousin. Ce que celui-ci avait bien remarqué. Il s'adressa à Hinata sans la regarder. Ce qu'il allait lui dire le troublait un peu. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de dire quelque chose comme ça. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule quand on sait quels adversaires il avait déjà vaincus. Mais justement, un adversaire, on n'a pas peur de le blesser. Par contre, à quelqu'un dont on vient juste de comprendre l'importance, on n'ose à peine dire les choses les plus simples. Et c'était encore plus dur pour lui qui avait vécu en solitaire et s'était renfermé peu à peu sur lui-même et sur son malheur.

« Si tu veux, tu peux.

- Ah, euh, pardon, Neji-kun, qu'est ce que je peux ?, demanda Hinata en détournant le regard et en entrechoquant ses doigts.

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais avec cette manie ? C'est énervant de te voir faire ça !

- Pardon, Neji kun…, reprit-elle tout en continuant malgré tout à entrechoquer ses deux doigts.

- Désolé, soupira Neji. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, se rattrapa-t-il. Je voulais juste te dire que si un jour tu voulais de nouveau coiffer mes cheveux, tu pouvais. Simplement, si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop féminin.

- Pourtant, ça te va très bien, je trouve ».

Hinata eut un petit rire qui sonna très agréablement aux oreilles de Neji et l'empêcha de relever la remarque. Hinata lui demanda si elle pouvait lui arranger ses cheveux maintenant. Il accepta. Hinata se plaça donc derrière lui et commença à les démêler et à les positionner de manière à pouvoir imaginer quelque chose d'original.

« Hinata-sama,… C'est bien si tu crois en toi. Personne, pas même toi, ne s'était rendu compte à quel point tu étais forte. Tu dois posséder une énorme quantité de chakra pour pouvoir entretenir ce monde intérieur. Tu es exceptionnelle.

- Ah, merci, c'est très gentil, Neji-kun, rougit-elle... Heu, Neji-kun ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ça.

- … C'est ainsi que mon père m'a appris à t'appeler. Ne le prends pas mal. Pour moi, c'est un souvenir en sa mémoire. Ne crois pas que je veuille être froid ou distant avec toi. Enfin, avant c'est vrai que je voulais … que c'était un peu… mais… »

Neji s'embrouillait complètement dans son explication. Hinata rit de nouveau et plaça sa main sur la bouche de son cousin.

« J'ai compris. Appelles-moi comme tu veux. Je souhaitais simplement que tu ne te sentes pas obliger de me donner ce nom.

- Non, ce n'est plus le cas.

- J'en suis heureuse ».

Et Hinata continua à arranger les cheveux de son cousin. Ils restèrent silencieux. Ce silence n'était pas pesant. Hinata portait toute son attention sur sa tâche et Neji prenait plaisir à sentir, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, des mains étrangères s'occuper de lui. Il appréciait les mains de sa cousine. Elles étaient si douces et les mouvements qu'elles faisaient étaient si calmes que le simple fait de se laisser coiffer le relaxait profondément. Il se sentait si bien entre les mains de sa cousine qu'il se laissa totalement aller et finit même par ne plus retenir ses pensées.

« Hinata sama », commença Neji en posant son regard sur Naruto qui s'énervait contre Gaara, impassible et bras croisé, qui venait de laisser passer une autre balle sans bouger. « Pour tes histoires de cœur, Kiba et moi, c'est pas trop notre point fort mais on va t'aider ».

Hinata rougit un peu, ses mains se troublèrent mais elle finit par sourire gentiment.

« Merci, vous êtes deux personnes adorables ».

Et ainsi se passa l'après-midi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle de douceur et en bruit de fond, ils pouvaient entendre les cris irréguliers des joueurs de volley, les pions des joueurs s'abattant sur la table de jeu et les rires de Sakura et Lee qui venaient, discrètement et malgré la rougeur de leurs joues, de se prendre la main pour la première fois.

FIN


End file.
